<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Vecinos Inefables by Death_Black_Witch</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23902042">Vecinos Inefables</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Death_Black_Witch/pseuds/Death_Black_Witch'>Death_Black_Witch</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman &amp; Terry Pratchett</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Eventual Romance, Falling In Love, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Love, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:46:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>42,251</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23902042</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Death_Black_Witch/pseuds/Death_Black_Witch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Azirafel es nuevo en el vecindario, un hombre algo tímido, amable pero con pocos amigos. Crowley, su nuevo vecino, alguien carismático, quisquillosos pero de variada compañía. ¿Quien diría que estos dos seres tan diferentes congeniaran tan bien? Además de descubrir que hay mucho mas de lo que aparentan.<br/>Nada es lo que parece.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anathema Device/Newton Pulsifer, Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Gabriel (Good Omens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Llegada</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Esta historia fue subida originalmente en Wattpad, pero ta traigo aquí para su disfrute :D</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>El día transcurría de forma usual en en la vida de Anthony J. Crowley, o simplemente Crowley para los amigos. Como siempre se encontraba regando los setos de su jardín en el atardecer de forma tranquila.</p>
<p>-Como no estén perfectas para mañana, las arranco de raíz y usaré sus restos como composta.- Amenazo en voz baja pero dura. Antes solía gritarles como si de un militar se tratara, pero luego de que varios vecinos se quejaran, opto por unas amenazas menos escandalosas, aunque a el le importaban tres rebanadas de pepino lo que pensaran de el, era molesto cuando llegaban a su propiedad a reclamar algo de silencio.</p>
<p>Menos mal que la casa contigua a la suya estaba vacía, hacía seis meses que nadie la había habitado y en si, eso le gustaba, un vecino menos de que preocuparse cuando gritaba a sus plantas, o cuando ponía a Queen a todo volumen, casi igualando a un concierto en vivo.</p>
<p>Mientras regaba las plantas con actitud despreocupada cuando de repente un camión de mudanza arribaba en la casa contigua.</p>
<p>"Genial, adiós a la tranquilidad." Renegó en su mente al ver que la casa de al lado por fin sería ocupada, solo esperaba que no fuera algún viejo cascarrabias o una señora solterona amante de los gatos y enemiga de la música.</p>
<p>Los encargados del camión comenzaron a bajar las cajas con las pertenencias que aquella persona, pudo leer que en varias cajas medianas estaba escrito con rotulador; "Libros". Parece ser que el nuevo inquilino gustaba de leer, tenía mas cajas con libros que de pertenecías personales.</p>
<p>"O es un profesor o una vieja bibliotecaria solterona" Pensó con sarcasmo y algo de pesar, pues si era algún amante de los libros, sería amante del silencio y sería problemático si pusiera sus canciones de Queen a todo volumen.</p>
<p>Para su sorpresa, unos segundos más tarde, llego un taxi, dejando a un sujeto de apariencia ligeramente robusta, bajito, cabello y piel blancas y con una gran sonrisa de emoción al ver aquel vecindario. Sus ojos irradiaban una peculiar inocencia, como si esperara que en el vecindario la gente se pusiera a regalar dulces y pasteles a diario. Personalmente a Crowley le disgustaba la gente inocente, puesto que lloraban por tonterías cuando se daban cuenta de lo injusta que era la vida, pero este sujeto en particular, no le causo desagrado, al contrario, fue mas una curiosidad.</p>
<p>El tipo agradeció de forma amigable al taxista, provocando que el señor con cara de malhumorado le devolviera la sonrisa. A su vez, saludo y agradeció a los tipos de la mudanza, quienes aún bajaban sus cosas del camión. Al verlo sonreír así, sintió algo raro en su pecho, como un pequeño alfiler, pero no le dio mucha importancia, confundiendolo con un sentimiento al azar.</p>
<p>Menos mal que aun no se daba cuenta de su presencia, pues llevaba un buen rato observándolo desde los setos mientras metía sus cosas. Al final cuando quedaron las cajas más pequeñas en el jardín, el hombre blanco agradeció a los hombres de la mudanza, argumentando que habían hecho mas que suficiente con las cajas grandes y el se encargaría de las pequeñas, dándoles una generosa propina.</p>
<p>Fue metiendo caja tras caja, pero el exceso de peso y el cansancio le jugaron una mala pasada, haciendo que se tropezara y cayera el contenido de estas, afortunadamente, solo eran libros y nada que pudiera quebrarse en mil pedazos, aunque para el fue como si esto hubiera sido así. Le causo cierta gracia la manera en que se levanto, como queriendo aparentar que no había pasado nada.</p>
<p>-Deberías tener más cuidado.- Le dijo Crowley mientras levantaba los libros regados, le llamo la atención uno en especial; "Hamlet".</p>
<p>-G... gracias..- Dijo el completamente sonrojado de que alguien lo hubiera visto caer.- Soy algo torpe algunas veces.- Se disculpo con una sonrisa, llevándose la mano derecha a la nuca.</p>
<p>-A todos nos pasa, por cierto ¿Acaso asaltaste una librería? No pude evitar notar que tienes mas libros que cosas personales.- Agrego divertido al ver que las pocas cajas que seguían afuera tenían marcado con rotulador "libros".</p>
<p>-Jeje ¿Que puedo decir? Soy un ratón de biblioteca. Trabajaba en una librería que estaba en el Soho, pero actualmente trabajo en el corporativo Heaven's.- Aclaro.</p>
<p>-Sabes, luces cansado, si gustas puedo ayudarte a terminar de meter todas esas cajas.- Ante esto, Crowley se sorprendió de su propia petición ¿Desde cuando era tan amable con los demás?</p>
<p>-Seguro, te lo agradecería bastante. Aunque, espero no estar quitándote tu tiempo.- Respondió una bella y tierna sonrisa. El corazón de Crowley volvió a latir con rapidez, pero nuevamente hizo caso omiso y se dispuso a levantar las pocas cajas que quedaban a fuera.</p>
<p>Por otro lado, el hombre estaba algo sorprendido de su, aparentemente, nuevo vecino. Vestía de negro de pies a cabeza, bueno casi, portaba una camiseta de tirantes color gris oscuro, pero que fácilmente a la vista podría confundirse con negro. Su cabello era rojo y rizado, estaba atado de la parte de arriba, dejando caer suelto lo demás. Además de portar unas extrañas gafas que le impedían ver sus ojos. En un principio le causo desconfianza, pero fue muy amable al ofrecerse al ayudarle con el resto de las cajas, que le invito a pasar a su nueva casa.</p>
<p>-Lamento no ofrecerte nada de beber ni tener donde invitarse a sentar, pero como ya te diste cuenta, me acabo de mudar. Lo siento.- Comento apenado, pues el consideraba educado el ofrecer asiento o bebida a cualquier invitado.</p>
<p>-¿Que dices? Vamos, es obvio que no estas en condiciones de recibir gente, no puedo ofenderme por eso.- Le contesto divertido.- Si gustas podría ayudarte con lo más pesado.-</p>
<p>-Oh que amable, pero seguramente tienes mejores cosas que hacer...-</p>
<p>-Para nada, no tengo mucho que hacer hoy, salvo amenazar a mis plantas.-</p>
<p>-¿Que?-</p>
<p>-Olvídalo. Vamos, te ayudo.-</p>
<p>Noto como no tenía muchos muebles, apenas unos estantes para los libros, la cama, la cómoda, y una pequeña mesa plegable para la comida con unas pocas sillas, pero de resto, no tenía mucho, salvo por los libros y objetos personales. La casa era de tamaño mediano, ni muy grande ni muy pequeña, pero con los pocos muebles aún se miraba vacía.</p>
<p>-¿Estos son todos tus muebles?- La prudencia y la sutileza no eran algo que caracterizaban a Crowley, no pensó que por algo aquel individuó no tenía bien amueblada su casa y sea lo que fuese, el motivo era personal. Lo noto cuando este desvió la mirada y titubeo un poco.</p>
<p>-Si bueno... digamos que estoy por mi cuentas así que, aun estoy ahorrando para muebles nuevos.- Dijo un poco inseguro, como si ni el estuviera convencido de lo que dijo, pero Crowley no insistió mas.</p>
<p>-Ya, siempre es duro los primeros días de mudanza, en fin, si necesitas alguna otra cosa, estaré al lado, literalmente.- Bromeo.</p>
<p>-Oh ya veo, tu eres el dueño de aquel jardín tan bonito.- Se sorprendió al escuchar esto, pues nadie nunca le había dicho algo se su jardín, si no eran comentarios puramente envidiosos.</p>
<p>-No es la gran cosa. Supongo que es trampa trabajar en un jardín botánico.- Dijo fingiendo poco interés, no le diría que suele gritarle a sus plantas.</p>
<p>-Eso suena interesante, sabes, en mi antigua librería tenía muchos libros de botánica y jardinería, aunque supongo que también deber tener los propios además de saber mucho mas sobre el tema, si precisas de alguno, puedes consultar cuando gustes.- Le ofreció con aquella amabilidad que lo comenzaba a caracterizar, al menos a los ojos de Crowley.</p>
<p>-Te lo agradezco.- Dijo este sin dar una respuesta directa, no quería decir que sabía lo suficiente como para ir a consultar algún libro lleno de polvo.- Bien, parece que esta todo listo, debo regresar a mi casa así que, cualquier cosa que necesites estaré al lado tuyo.... literalmente.-</p>
<p>-Enserio muchas gracias, lamento si dispuse bastante de tu tiempo eeh....-</p>
<p>-Crowley.-</p>
<p>-Aziraphale.- Le dijo mientras extendía su mano para estrecharla. Al principio Crowley no supo que hacer, pero luego opto por estrechar la suya también. No porque no supiera de ese simple saludo de manos, si no porque el no estaba acostumbrado a ser tan formal.</p>
<p>Mientras lo miraba partir a su hogar, justo al lado del suyo, Aziraphale se sentía feliz de que en su primer día ya tuviera un amigo, o al menos alguien con quien platicar amenamente, puesto que era un poco rápido para ser llamados amigos.</p>
<p>"Que agradable sujeto." Pensó el de cabello blanco.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>..................................</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ya en su casa, Corwley meditaba de su encuentro con el nuevo vecino, Aziraphale. Normalmente le daría igual quien llegara a vivir al vecindario, es mas, le molestaría que fuera justo al lado de su casa, pero había algo en ese tipo que le llamaba la atención. Por alguna razón le recordaba a un ángel, su piel y cabello blancos, profundos ojos azules y por supuesto, una radiante aura de amabilidad y felicidad. Era adorable, lo admitía, quizá sería bueno llevarse bien con algunos de sus vecinos, pues con la mayoría mantenía una relación un tanto tensa, llegando solo ser cordial si era absolutamente necesario, la única con la que mantenía buena relación era con Madame Tracy, una señora mayor que vivía a cuatro casas de la suya. Pero no era una relación como de ir de buena mañana a tomar el té sin mas.</p>
<p>Aparte no tenía muchos amigos, que si, que tenía su círculo social, pero Crowley no era alguien de brindar su amistad de buenas a primeras, era bastante reservado, la única persona con la que se podría decir que tenía una relación "estrecha" era con Beelz, su amiga del colegio de infancia.</p>
<p>"Supongo que intentar conocerle un poco más no haría daño" Recordaba como fue amable con ese tal Aziraphale, algo que hasta el mismo se sorprendió.</p>
<p>Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por un llamado a la puerta. Rogaba a los nueve círculos del infierno que no fuera la señora de al lado, por amor a Satán, aveces esa señora se quejaba por nada.</p>
<p>-H...hola.- Saludo una voz nerviosa cuando abrió la puerta.</p>
<p>-Aziraphale ¿Que haces aquí?- Dando se cuenta de sus palabras, corrigió.- Es decir ¿Necesitas algo?-</p>
<p>-Lo siento, no quisiera molestar pero, aún no me instalan la linea telefónica y no tengo mucha comida en mi nevera ¿Podría usar tu teléfono para pedir algo? Si no es mucha molestia.- Crowley juro que Aziraphale ponía ojos de cachorrito en un intento de que no le dijera que no, aunque aún se miraba apenado por pedirle a un extraño usar su teléfono.</p>
<p>-Claro, aunque ¿No tienes celular?- Pregunto extrañado.</p>
<p>-Va a sonar estúpido pero soy un desastre con los "disque celulares inteligentes."- Confesó avergonzado, cosa que le hizo gracia a Crowley.- Ademas el que tenía se estrello de la pantalla y nunca más revivió.-</p>
<p>Esto al pelirrojo le causo algo de gracia y no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risa, por una fracción de segundo su mente temió que su nuevo vecino lo tomara a mal como una burla, pero luego lo vio sonrojarse y reír levemente con el.</p>
<p>-Sabes, una mudanza es algo cansado ¿Por que no en vez de pedir algo a domicilio, te invito a cenar a mi casa?- Ofreció.</p>
<p>-Oh no, no quiero ser una molestia...-</p>
<p>-No es molestia, de hecho estaba a punto de ponerme a cocinar.- "Mentira, iba a ver televisión hasta quedarme dormido."</p>
<p>-Gracias, pero de veras no...-</p>
<p>-¿Puedo tentarte con una copa de vino?- Aziraphale lo miro y después sonrió.</p>
<p>-Esta bien, si lo pones así.-</p>
<p>-Genial, adelante.- Le invito a pasar.</p>
<p>Le sorprendió ver la casa de su vecino, siendo de colores oscuros, muy elegante, pero algo fría, al menos los sofás se miraban acogedores, sin desentonar con el ambiente. Lo que hacía el lugar un poco más agradable eran las plantas que adornaban la mayoría de los rincones y lo que parecía ser un boceto de la Mona Lisa de Da Vinci.</p>
<p>-Oye ¿Sería molestia si te ayudo a cocinar? Me sentiría muy mal si solo me siento a esperar.-</p>
<p>-Por mi no hay problema.-</p>
<p>Ambos se pusieron a preparar los ingredientes para la cena, haciendo comentarios o soltando uno que otro chiste, aveces se quedaban sin tema de conversación pero extrañamente, no se quedaban en un silencio incómodo, a pesar de haber acabado de conocerse hace unas horas, se sentía como si hubieran hecho eso desde hace años. Aziraphale reprimía constantemente sus ganas de preguntarle a Crowley como demonios hacía para ver a través de esas gafas tan oscuras, pues el sol ya había caído y la poca iluminación de la cocina no le parecía suficiente como para usar dicho accesorio.Pero siempre le habían dicho que no se metiera en asuntos que no son suyos, por lo que supuso que, cualquiera que fuera la razón, sería algo únicamente del pelirrojo.</p>
<p>Sirvieron la mesa, a Crowley se le hizo extraño poner un plato que no fuera para el, estaba tan acostumbrado a cenar solo, que sintió algo extraño en su pecho cuando termino de acomodar el que sería el lugar de Aziraphale. Se acomodaron en sus respectivos lugares, mientras el pelirrojo servía dos copas de vino.</p>
<p>-Bien, se podría decir que esto es el comienzo de una amistad.- Dijo Aziraphale. El pelirrojo se sorprendido que le llamara amigo, pero vamos ¿Como contradecirlo después de que el mismo lo invito a su casa a cenar y prepararon juntos dicha cena?</p>
<p>-Supongo que si, por la nueva amistad, ángel.- Muy tarde, se dio cuenta como lo había llamado.</p>
<p>-¿Como?- Inquirió algo confundido, esperando no haber escuchado mal.</p>
<p>Hurgando en su cerebro y controlando sus emociones, aparento estar sereno y casual, mientras buscaba alguna excusa.</p>
<p>-Tu apariencia, me recuerda a la de un ángel que vi en un libro.- Dijo con indiferencia.- ¿Te molesta?-</p>
<p>-Para nada.- Respondió, alagado, no era la primera vez que lo compraban con un ángel, pero si la primera que alguien se lo decía tan directo.</p>
<p>-Que bueno porque igual no iba a dejar de llamarte así.- Le respondió burlón. Aziraphale río con el y ambos chocaron sus copas.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Trabajo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Llego la mañana y Aziraphale se levanto de muy buen humor, al menos tenía una cama decente y no simplemente un colchón, su habitación era la más acogedora de toda la casa, puesto que ahí se encontraban la mayoría de los muebles. Tenía un aspecto antiguo y hogareño, lastimosamente, aun no estaba acostumbrado a su nueva casa, el siempre quiso algo a lo que todos llamaban "hogar" que no era lo mismo que tener tu propia casa y solo esperaba poder sentir esa sensación, de tener un hogar.</p><p>Bajo a desayunar, pero olvido que su nevera estaba completamente vacía, claro, por eso había cenado con Crowley la noche anterior. Tomo nota mental de hacer la compra después del trabajo. Aunque, poco después de eso recordó la cena en casa de ese hombre, le parecía alguien atractivo y bien parecido, además de alguien amable.</p><p>" ¡No! Contrólate Aziraphale, tu corazón le pertenece a alguien mas." Se dijo así mismo, aunque por alguna razón no podía evitar sentir algo que le llamaba la atención de su nuevo vecino. Sobre todo ¿Que habrá detrás de sus gafas oscuras? Dicen que los ojos son la ventana al alma y por alguna razón, deseaba ver que había del otro lado, que diría esa mirada.</p><p> </p><p>.................................</p><p> </p><p>Mientras tanto en la casa de al lado, cierto hombre pelirrojo apenas de desperezaba, odiaba levantarse temprano, pero era eso o tener otro retardo en el trabajo. Bajó a desayunar un simple cereal con leche y puso Killer Queen a todo volumen, le servía mucho para quitarse la pereza y al menos empezar el día no tan mal.</p><p>Se vistió con con una camiseta de manga larga color vino, encima un chaleco negro, sus clásicos pantalones y zapatos negros, se recogió el cabello en una media coleta, un toque de fragancia de Paco Rabanne y por supuesto, sus inseparables lentes negros. Su día pudo haber empezado relativamente bien de no ser por una llamada a su celular.</p><p>-¿Que quieres Dagon?- Constó de mala gana.</p><p>-Bueno, ya paso una semana de nuestra cita y no llamaste.- Reclamó la voz al otro lado de la linea.</p><p>-No me jodas, te veo todo el día en el trabajo. Y si no llame fue por la obvia razón de que no tenemos química.- Dijo al punto de que casi se sacaba de quicio.</p><p>-Lo siento por pensar que simplemente podríamos tener una relación mas allá de lo profesional.- Le reclamo la voz de la mujer enojada.</p><p>-Mira, aquella cita fue un desastre y lo sabes, es obvio que no sabes nada de mi además de que me gustan las plantas y tu lucías bastante incómoda. Además fue solo una cita, no es como si estuviéramos por comprometernos.-</p><p>-Lo se, solo pensé que...-</p><p>-Mira ¿podemos hablar de esto después? Al fin y al cabo trabajamos donde mismo ¿No pudiste esperarte unas horas?- Dijo mientras se sujetaba el puente de la nariz.- No se porque se te ocurrió llamarme en primer lugar cuando sabes que me verás en vivo y en directo, además de que si llego tarde otra vez me la va a cargar el jefe.- Y corto antes de que pudiera decir algo mas.</p><p>Pero justo en eso alguien toco la puerta de manera insistente.</p><p>"Oh Satán, llévame."</p><p>Abrió de mala gana, encontrándose con la vieja de al lado.</p><p>-¡Óigame! Es muy temprano para poner su música satánica.- Se quejo la vieja.</p><p>-¿Cuantas veces tengo que decirle que Queen no es música satánica?- Grito exasperado.</p><p>-Si lo es y perturba la paz en este vecindario decente.- Juraría que la cabeza estaba por explotarle.</p><p>-No se preocupe, ya casi me voy al trabajo, así que tendrá toda la paz que quiera el resto del día.- Le contesto de manera cínica y le cerro la puerta en la cara. Vio la hora, aun faltaba para que partiera, así que a modo de pequeña venganza, puso We Will Rock You a todo el volumen que sus bocinas podían darle de capacidad.</p><p>Gracias al alto volumen no escucho los toquidos que cada vez eran mas y mas insistentes, hasta que escucho una voz, apenas audible a través de todo ese ruido, supuso que otra vez era la vieja y parecía mas insistente que hace un rato.</p><p>-¿¡Que!?- Sorpresa.- Oh Ángel, eres tu.- Dijo algo apenado por su rudeza.</p><p>-¿¡Crowley que es todo este escándalo?!- Grito para intentar ser escuchado a través del ruido.</p><p>-¿¡Que?! ¡Espera!- Nuevamente entro a su casa, bajando considerablemente a la música.- Lo siento ¿Te desperté con tanto alboroto?- ¿Desde cuando le apenaba despertar a sus vecinos con su música?</p><p>-No, ya llevo despierto un buen rato. Es solo que escuche alboroto hace un rato y cuando salí a ver que pasaba sonaba Queen a todo volumen.-</p><p>-Oh, eso, pues a mi vecina suele disgustarle mi música ¿Te moleste a ti también?-</p><p>-Bueno, un poco, pero solo cuando pusiste el volumen exageradamente alto. En realidad no me disgusta Queen.-</p><p>-¿Te gusta?- Pregunto Crowley algo esperanzado, pero Aziraphale lo miro algo incomodo.</p><p>-Pues, em... no, no es de mis gustos personales, pero eso si, no puedo negar que es una buena banda.- Respondió. Si bien no es la respuesta que esperaba, Crowley se dio por satisfecho cuando lo escucho reconocer lo buena que era esa banda. ¿Que decía buena? La mejor.</p><p>-Bueno, cada quien ¿Que música te gusta por cierto?-</p><p>-Te sonara muy aburrido, pero soy más clásico, ya sabes, Mozart, Beethoven, Vivaldi, ya sabes, música un tanto aburrida para muchos.- Respondió apenado. Nuevamente a Crowley le latió rápidamente el corazón al ver las mejillas del chico sonrojarse, y es que con ese color tan blanco de piel, era imposible de ocultar. Pero la realidad lo trajo de vuelta a la tierra.</p><p>-¡Oh mierda! Tengo que irme a mi trabajo.- Dijo al ver la hora en su celular, menos mal que si se apresuraba, llegaría a tiempo.</p><p>-Oh lo siento querido, no quería hacerte llegar tan tarde. De igual manera tengo que irme al mío también.-</p><p>-¿En que iras?- Pregunto el pelirrojo al recordar que Aziraphale había llegado en un taxi el día anterior.</p><p>-Pues tomare el camión en la parada.- Dijo como si fuera lo más obvio.</p><p>-Anda, te llevo, dijiste que tu librería estaba en el centro, también voy para allá. No pienses que me voy a desviar mucho de mi destino.-</p><p>Aziraphale lo pensó muy bien, no quería causarle molestias a su nuevo amigo, pero viendo que tenía que amueblar la casa y pagar algunos servicios, ahorrar lo mas que se pudiera le caería de perlas.</p><p>-Esta bien, no viene mal aprovechar el viaje.-</p><p>Se dirigieron a la cochera de Crowley, revelando un bonito bentley antiguo, cosa que impresiono al de cabello blanco, por alguna razón creyó que tendría algún carro ultimo modelo. Pero lo que le impresiono mas es que dicho trasto arrancaba como un carro de ultimo modelo, teniendo que sostenerse de donde pudiera y rezar a todo lo santo para que no se mataran. Que estuviera sonando Bohemian Rhapsody no ayudaba mucho que digamos.</p><p>-Crowley, c... creo que vas a..algo rápido.- Tartamudeo con nerviosismo.</p><p>-Tranquilo Ángel, se lo que hago.- Dijo el disfrutando de la velocidad.</p><p>-Eso espero porque quiero llegar en una pieza a mi trabajo.- Chillo asustado. El pelirrojo lo miro y pensó en lo adorable que se miraba con esa expresión, casi daban ganas de protegerlo.- ¡Crowley, vista al frente! Me pones nervioso.- La voz del chico lo saco de sus pensamientos y si bien no redujo la velocidad, al menos se modero un poco. Probablemente no quisiera volver a tener un aventón con el.</p><p>Llegaron a las afueras de la oficina donde Ariza le había indicado, sorprendiéndose que estaba a pocas calles del jardín botánico donde el trabajaba. Cuantas coincidencias tiene la vida que hasta parece ser el destino.</p><p>-Bien Zira, hemos llegado, si precisas de volver a casa, salgo a las 6:00 y mi trabajo no queda lejos de aquí.-</p><p>-Gracias, pero estoy bien, no quisiera ser una molestia.- "Ademas me va a dar un infarto con esa manera me conducir."</p><p>-Nos vemos Ángel.- Dicho esto se fue a su respectivo trabajo. </p><p> </p><p>..............................</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Faltando cinco minutos antes de la hora de retraso, Crowley llego por poco, aquel jardín era bastante bonito y tenía varias secciones al aire libre. El estaba al tanto de cuidar las plantas exóticas, las cuales no podrían aguantar el clima frío de Londres y eran resguardadas en invernaderos, al ser muy habilidoso ya que curiosamente ninguna planta a su cuidado mostraba signos de estar enferma o marchita. Las que producían frutos siempre eran dulces y jugosos, las que daban flores, siempre brotaban los especímenes mas bellos y en general, el resto se mantenía siempre verde.</p><p>-Creí que llegarías tarde.- Dijo Dagon, una mujer con el cabello recogido hacia atrás de piel pálida y ojos claros.- Escucha... yo... siento lo de esta mañana...-</p><p>-Vale, creo que yo tampoco tuve mucho tacto que digamos.- Interrumpió el, intentando olvidar el tremendo drama.</p><p>-Eso es cierto.- Dijo con un ápice de burla, molestando un poco al pelirrojo.- Pero soné como una loca desesperada, creo que es por mi mala suerte en el amor. Pero tienes razón, creo que no congeniamos mas allá de una relación de compañeros de trabajo.-</p><p>-Tampoco es para tanto, si un día quieres ir al bar de la esquina a tomar algo, no te lo negaré, pero hasta ahí.- Dijo el pelirrojo de buena gana, mientras tomaba la manguera y comenzaba a regar las plantas más grandes.</p><p>-No me tientes Satanás.- Rió ella.- Entonces ¿Compañeros?- Dijo ella alzando su mano.</p><p>-Compañeros.- Respondió Crowley, estrechando la suya.</p><p>-Además, tengo la impresión de que no te van las mujeres.- Se burlo ella.</p><p>-No digas estupideces, te consta que he tenido varios encuentros con mujeres.- Dijo el con orgullo.- Pero no te niego que también con hombres.-</p><p>-Jajaja. Siempre hay algo que quise preguntarle a un bisexual ¿Que te atraen mas? ¿Hombres o mujeres?-</p><p>-Lo que me cante en gana del día ¿Si? ¿Que clase de pregunta es esa?-</p><p>-Creo que puedo suponer que llevas mucho tiempo sin tener una relación seria.- Le dijo en tono burlón.</p><p>-¿Que te hace pensar eso?-</p><p>-Lo evasivo que fuiste el día de nuestra cita.- Respondió como si fuera algo obvio.- Es cierto que descubrí que tu tampoco eres para mi, pero, tu tampoco te esforzase mucho en intentar conectar conmigo.-</p><p>-La verdad es que no he logrado congeniar con nadie mas allá de una noche casual, no siento ese "algo", como mucha gente le llama, que los impulsa a querer seguir con esa persona.-</p><p>-Como decía, mi abuela, ya llegara. Ahora a trabajar, no se en que momento me convertí en tu terapeuta.-</p><p>-Desde que tu indagaste en mi vida amorosa. Además no te conté nada que no sepa nadie.- Contraataco de forma burlona.</p><p>-¿Nunca te quitas esos molestos lentes?-</p><p>-Ni para dormir, querida.-</p><p> </p><p>................................</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>-Hola Azira.- Lo saludo Michael en la entrada.</p><p>-Buenos días Michael.- Le respondió de buena gana.</p><p>-¿Quien era ese atractivo hombre que te trajo? Y vaya auto.- Le dijo mientras este se sonrojaba.</p><p>-N.. no es nadie... solo, mi nuevo vecino, fue muy amable al traerme al trabajo, ya que aun no tengo un medio.- Se excuso, visiblemente nervioso.</p><p>-Ajá.- Dijo sin creerle mucho.</p><p>Justo en eso alguien mas entró, un hombre alto, bien vestido de cabello negro y ojos azules, que casi podrían jurar que eran purpuras.</p><p>-Buenos días.-</p><p>-¡Gabriel!- Exclamó feliz Azira.</p><p>-Aquí vamos de nuevo.- Dijo Michel un poco fastidiada.</p><p>-¡Te extrañe! Ya tengo casa nueva, podrías ir a visitarme después del trabajo.-</p><p>-Suena bien, pero, lamentablemente salgo tarde de la oficina.- Se excuso.- Quizá otro día, hoy vine a pasar solo a verte antes de entrar.-</p><p>-Ya veo, muy dulce de tu parte.-</p><p>-Y a pedirte un favor.- Continuó.</p><p>-Que raro.- Murmuró Michael, ganándose una mira de reproche por parte de Gabriel, quien alcanzó a escucharla.</p><p>-Claro, lo que pidas.- Dijo Azira, ignorante de la molestia de su compañera de trabajo.</p><p>-Necesito que el próximo viernes organices los documentos que nos mandarán para la tarde, se que es mi trabajo, pero tengo muchos pendientes que atender.-</p><p>-Claro, no hay problema.- Dijo un poco más desanimado, odiaba el trabajo extra, pero todo sea por el.</p><p>-Excelente, sabía que podía contar contigo Aziraphale. Te veré en el descanso, debo ir a mi oficina.-</p><p>-No entiendo porque sigues con ese tipo. Enserio que el amor te vuelve ciego.- Le susurro Michel en cuanto Gabriel desapareció de sus vistas.-Se aprovecha de ti.-</p><p>-Claro que no, es obvio que me carga la mano con trabajo porque soy un simple asiente y el el sel sub jefe. Además, nadie a excepción de ti sabe que.. bueno... el... yo...-</p><p>-No me digas que ni siquiera han formalizado la relación entre ustedes.-</p><p>-Michel, nadie puede saberlo, es mas tu te enteraste por accidente. Sabes lo que el jefe Metatron opina de los hombres que les gustan otros hombres.... -</p><p>-Homosexuales, Aziraphale. Dios, que enserio tu eres un gay con medio cuerpo en el closet. Además no los pueden despedir por eso, no le conviene que Recursos Humanos meta sus narices de nuevo.-</p><p>-Ya lo se, pero eso no quita que le disgusten y bueno, a mi me puede despedir, no soy realmente algún directivo importante de aquí, pero Gabriel si lo es, no me gustaría que lo pasara mal por mi culpa.-</p><p>Michel solo suspiro, enserio que ese chico era demasiado bueno para este cruel mundo, era la única en todo el corporativo que lo trataba de buena manera, de resto, solo se escuchaba un "Aziraphale, has esto," haz aquello", "ve por mi almuerzo", "agendame aquello", como si fuera mas un esclavo que un empleado y encima quien mas le pedía era Gabriel, supuestamente tenían una relación a escondidas, pero de todas maneras los "sentimientos" de su sub jefe no le parecían del todo sinceros, o al menos puros hacia su amigo y colega.</p><p>"Ay Arizaphale, creo que para que te des cuenta necesitas caer de golpe a la realidad." Pensó preocupada. "Y siento que este tipo te esta haciendo volar muy alto."</p><p> </p><p>..........................</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Termino su jornada por el día de hoy, había podado los setos de la sección del aire libre, regado las plantas de cuidados especiales y cuando nadie estaba mirando, le grito a un rosal al cual una de sus flores había osado marchitarse. Ahora regresaba a casa a tomar un merecido descanso con una copa de vino, música a todo volumen de Queen o quizá una mala película de terror, le gustaba la manera absurda en que Hollywood representaba a los demonios. Hacía un bonito atardecer que parecía que el cielo estuviera hecho de fuego.</p><p>Llego a su casa y prendió el estéreo, esta vez a volumen moderado, busco ingredientes en su nevera y alacena para ver que podía preparar esta vez. La idea de hacer pollo al vino blanco le parecía tentadora. Apenas puso a descongelar el pollo cuando escucho un extraño ruido afuera, concretamente, en el jardín de Ariraphale.</p><p>Se asomo con cuidado, esperando que no fuera un ladrón o un vago y para sorpresa, era el mismísimo Azira, quien llegaba a paso pesado y tambaleándose. Salio a ver que le pasaba, pues ya era bastante tarde</p><p>-¿Todo bien Ángel?- Le pregunto.</p><p>-Oh, hola Crowley.- Su voz se escuchaba terriblemente cansada y poco animada.- Si estoy bien, solo, día pesado en el trabajo. Nada que un baño y un té no..... Hay no.- Se interrumpió de repente.</p><p>-¿Que paso?- Volvió a preguntar Crowley al ver el cambio tan radical.</p><p>-Que salí tan tarde del trabajo que me olvide de hacer la compra. Dios, que soy idiota.- Se lamento.-</p><p>-Pues justo estoy haciendo la cena en estos momentos...-</p><p>-No, ni hablar, ya me invitaste a cenar el día de ayer, otro día sería abusar.- Se negó apenado.</p><p>-Vamos, no me digas que pasaras hambre después de como vienes.- Insistió. Justo en eso el estómago de Aziraphale hizo un ruido nada discreto, pidiendo alimento, cosa que le causo gracia a Crowley.</p><p>-Oh esta bien, solo por esta vez.- Accedió apenado.- Solo si me dejas ayudarte.- A Crowley esto le pareció tierno, aun cansado y después de haber llegado muy tarde, estaba dispuesto a ayudarle.</p><p>-Sabes, estaba por ver una película mientras cenaba, si gustas acompañarme.- Ofreció con una sonrisa.</p><p>-Claro, no es mala idea.-</p><p>Claro que fue mala idea, si Crowley le hubiera dicho desde el principio que planeaba ver una de terror, pero no dijo nada, puesto que el tuvo la amabilidad de invitarlo, no iba a ponerse los moños para decirle que película ver en su propia casa. La elegida fue la de El Conjuro, no entendía como el pelirrojo estaba tan tranquilo y hasta aveces re reía con las escenas que se supone eran para asustar, el estaba muerto de miedo, y en una escena que lo asusto, sin querer se aferro al brazo del contrario. Sin darse cuenta, Crowley se sonrojo y se sintió un poco mal por no haberle preguntado si a el le gustaban las de terror, aunque no podía evitar admitir, al menos para sus adentros, que le gusto como Azira buscaba protección en el. Sin quererlo, ambos se quedaron dormidos en aquel sofá a pocos minutos de que la película terminara. Sintiendo ambos un extraño calor, bastante reconfortante y apacible.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Si si, joder, me gustan los dramas amorosos, pero eh, me gusta ponerle picante a las historias. Algo completamente color de rosa llega a aburrirme después de un rato (aayy la verdad es que aveces tiendo a ser algo cruel con lo que escribo.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Amistad</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Había pasado casi un mes desde que Aziraphale se había mudado, poco a poco en ese tiempo logro ir a su casa más acogedora, ya no había olvidado de hacer la compra, había instalado la línea telefónica y había instalado la sala de manera que era perfecta para tomar un chocolate caliente frente a la chimenea. Pero algo más rondaba en la mente del albino que el equipamiento de su nueva casa. Aún no podría quitarse de la cabeza cuando accidentalmente se quedo dormir en casa de su vecino Crowley. Al despertar quiso morir de la vergüenza, durmiendo como si nada y pocos pasos de su propia casa, aunque este no le dio tanta importancia, alegando que estaba cansado después de todo y que se quedaran juntos en el sillón no iba a causar el fin del mundo</p><p>El había sido bueno con el que llego al vecindario, incluso aveces solía llevarlo al trabajo, aunque aún no estaba acostumbrado a la velocidad mortal a la maneja. Aquello le ocasionaba comentarios ocasionales por parte de Michel. Grabar que una vez ella los vio llegar antes de que ella entrara al corporativo, le hizo un comentario de ese sujeto era bastante guapo y esos lentes le daban un aire misterioso, lo que le hizo sentir una especie de sensación extraña y una molestia hacia su amiga al escucharla decir eso.</p><p>-¡Aziraphale! Necesito que me traigas las copias de los documentos.- La voz de Sandalfon, un hombre calvo de cara gruñona lo saco se sus pensamientos.</p><p>-Enseguida.- Se apresuro, era una suerte que ya tenías a la mano.</p><p>-No olvides pasar por mi almuerzo en el café de la esquina.- Le gruño antes de que se fuera.</p><p>-¡Y tampoco olvides el mío! - Le grito Uriel, otro empleado, desde su cubículo. Aziraphale solo suspiro. - Y por cierto, Gabriel quiere verte en su despacho ¿Ahora que hiciste? -</p><p>-Según yo, nada.-</p><p>- "Según tu".- Se burlo la morena, lo que hizo sentir muy mal al albino, se esforzaba cuanto podía y siempre desprestigiaban su trabajo.</p><p>Sin decir nada se afectó al piso cuatro, donde se vio el despacho de su jefe y enamorado secreto. Toco antes de entrar, pero no obtuvo respuesta, le resultó extraño, ya que Gabriel siempre respondió con un "adelante" a menos que no estaba. No sabía si entrar o esperar fuera, cuando la puerta se abrió una mano lo jalo del brazo antes de que pudiera reaccionar.</p><p>-¿Me extrañaste? - Le dijo de manera seductora, haciendo que Azira se ruborizara.</p><p>-Si ... bueno ... bastante.- Tartamudeo, notaba como Gabriel se acercaba cada vez más hasta el plantarle un beso.-Gab..briel .... Metarón podría .....-</p><p>-El viejo salió un momento .....- Le dijo mientras intentaba capturar sus labios de nuevo, a su vez, comenzó a tocar la pierna de su contrario por arriba de la ropa.</p><p>-Gabe, ya lo hablamos, no me siento listo. Además ¿En la oficina? ¿Enserio? - Dijo Azira mientras retrocedía. Esto por supuesto que molesto a Gabriel.</p><p>-Supuse que te gustaría algo de pasión ya que últimamente no él pasará tiempo contigo. Vamos Aziraphale, tienes veintiocho años, no puedo creer que en todo ese lapso de tiempo no hayas blandido la espada ni siquiera por un momento de calentura adolescente.-</p><p>-Ya te he dicho porque no he hecho nada con nadie.-</p><p>-Y puedes hacerlo conmigo pero siempre te acobardas ¿Y así dices que me quieres? -No puedo discutir más, puesto que el teléfono de la oficina sonó, por lo que Gabriel tuvo que atender.-¿Diga? ¡Ah! Si claro ... mi cita de las tres .... claro claro, dile que pase.- Colgó.- Aziraphale ¿No reorganizaste mis citas como te lo pedí? - Le gruño.</p><p>-Yo .... si ... solo que ... la cita de las tres no la pude cambiar, la persona no tenía otra disponibilidad de horario ...-</p><p>-Bien ¡Ya! - Le calló de forma brusca.- Y luego te quejas de que casi no tengo tiempo para ti ¿Es que no pudiste hacer algo tan simple como avisarme? ¿O posponerla para otro día? Ahora por tu culpa tendré menos tiempo para comer y descansar. Ya vete, te llamo luego.-</p><p>Dicho esto Azira salió casi corriendo de vuelta a su piso, con el corazón hecho pedazos, aguantando las ganas de llorar. Era cierto que aveces se equivocaba, pero tan solo solo le gustaría que Gabriel tenía un poco más de tacto para decírselo, entendía que el trabajo lo estresaba pero, también el y aún así, hacia lo que podría para siempre dedicarle una sonrisa.</p><p>-¡Oye holgazán! Debes pasar por mi comida.- Le recordó Sandalfon cuando lo vio llegar.</p><p> </p><p>......................................</p><p> </p><p>-Ahh, nada como una copa para despejar la mente un rato.- Dijo una mujer de apariencia andrógina, de cabello corto y algo desesperado mientras daba un trago a su whisky.</p><p>-Ja, siempre admiro la manera en que bebe alcohol como si fuera jugo.- Se burlo Crowley a su lado.- No tienes llenadero Beelz-</p><p>-Entonces ¿Aquella mujer ya no te insiste en nada? -</p><p>-Contrario a lo que pensabas, no. Fue solo un drama mañanero de solterona desesperada, somos solo compañeros.-</p><p>-La verdad por como le lo contaste, creí que te fastidiaria toda la puta semana.- Rió ella.- Creí que tendrían que sacarla a patadas de tu casa.-</p><p>-Descuida, nada que represente un peligro hacia mi persona.- Justo en eso, Crowley volteó hacia la ventana y vio una cara muy familiar estampado en el piso de la acera por estar corriendo.- Oh, diablos.- Dijo mientras dejaba su bebida en la mesa y se levantaba.</p><p>-¿Crowley? - Se extraño Beelz al verlo pararse así de arrepentirse.</p><p>-Ángel ¿Estas bien? ¿Que diablos de paso? - Dijo mientras lo ayudaba a levantarse. Había caído de costado en un intento de salvar unas bolsas de papel que tenían cargando, presumiblemente de comida.</p><p>-Ugg ... Crowley ... ¿Acaso me sigues? - Pregunto, ya que no era la primera vez que se topaban lejos del vecindario.</p><p>-Em ... no, es mi hora de descanso y vine al bar a tomar algo ¿Porque corres como alma que lleva el diablo? -</p><p>-Es el almuerzo de mis compañeros de trabajo, me toco recoger el de casi todos.-</p><p>-Pero bueno ¿Es que esos tipos no tiene piernas y brazos para ir a ellos mismos? - Dijo al notario que era bastante comida la cargaba, que milagrosamente no había dañado con la caída.</p><p>-Soy asistente, es parte de mi trabajo.- Dijo como si fuera algo obvio. Antes de que podamos decir otra cosa, Beelz salió del bar.</p><p>-Idiota ¿Porque carajo saliste así de arrepent? - La mujer sorprendió a Azria.</p><p>-Oh, el es Aziraphale, es el vecino nuevo del que te hable.- Conestó Crowley.- Azira, ella es Beelzebub.-</p><p>-Beelz, para los amigos.- Añadió ella, aunque el albino entendió la indirecta con ese tono "poco amistoso". La mujer en si, no era fea, pero tenía un aspecto algo varonil y descuidado, además de una manera de caminar y hablar muy poco agraciada para una dama.</p><p>-Lo... lo siento, no quería interrumpir su descanso, ni siquiera sabía que estaban aquí. Solo causo inconvenientes.- Dijo con tristeza, aun recodaba las duras palabras de Gabriel.</p><p>-Que va. Déjame ayudare o si no volverás a tropezar y sin garantía de que se salve la comida.-</p><p>-¿Ey vas a dejarme sola?- Reclamo Beelz. Aquel tono se escucho como un reclamo ¿Será acaso su novia? Una especie de cosquilleo ataco a Aziraphale al pensar en esto, pero no le dio tanta importancia.</p><p>-No tardaré, puedes acompañarnos o esperarme en el bar.-</p><p>-Como si te fuera a esperar.- Dijo tajante para luego volver a entrar.</p><p>-Lamento si arruine tu cita.- Se disculpo apenado mientras comenzaban a caminar.</p><p>-Jajaja ¿Cita? Beelz es solo una amiga. Mas te vale que no menciones esa idea frente a ella si quieres vivir.- Le dijo bromeando. Por alguna razón el cosquilleo desapareció cuando aclaro que solo eran amigos.- A todo esto ¿Por que ibas con tanta prisa?-</p><p>-A los de la oficina les gusta aprovechar bien su hora de comida, por eso no debo tardar tanto. Al igual que yo también quiero hacerlo, muero de hambre.-</p><p>El resto camino hacia el corporativo fue silencioso, pero no era un silencio incomodo, de hecho, siempre se sentían bien el uno con la compañía del otro. Aunque Crowley no dejaba de pensar si realmente aquella oficina era tan explotadora como parecía o solo Azira había tenido un mal día.</p><p>-¿Otra vez te mandaron por todo?- Escucharon una voz tras ellos. Una mujer de cabello marrón oscuro, atado en un moño llegaba casi al mismo tiempo que ellos.</p><p>-S..si. De solo escuchar que iría por el almuerzo de Uriel y Sandalfon, pues, se me colgaron todos.- Contesto Azira con una sonrisa nerviosa.- Ahh.. por cierto, el es Crowley, mi vecino, dio la casualidad que estaba cerca y me ayudo.-</p><p>-Un placer por fin conocerte en persona.- Le sonrió Michel.-Ariraphale me ha hablado de ti. Te estrecharía la mano pero, veo que las tuyas están ocupadas, gracias por ayudarlo con la carga.-</p><p>Crowley era bastante reservado cuando conocía a gente extraña (por eso el mismo se sorprendió de su amabilidad con Aziraphale) por lo que no sabía como saludar exactamente a aquella mujer, sobretodo ¿El ángel también le hablaba a sus conocidos de el? Eso si que no se lo esperaba. Como afuera del bar, ambos se pusieron colorados y Crowley tuvo que acudir a su poder de carisma y confianza para no quedarse ahí parado como idiota.</p><p>-El placer es mío.- Intentó sonar casual.- Solo lo encontré por casualidad y pensé en que sería bueno echarle una mano.-</p><p>-Sabes, aun queda suficiente tiempo para que puedas comer Aziraphale ¿Porque no te vas con tu amigo?- Sugirió Michel.</p><p>-Pero...-</p><p>-Yo les llevare esto a esas lacras, no te preocupes yo ya comí y puedo apostar mi mano derecha a que tu no.- Justo en eso, el estómago de Aziraphale gruño exigiendo alimento, cosa que lo dejo muy avergonzado ya que tanto Michel como Crowley intentaron reprimir una risa.</p><p>-G.. gracias Michel.- Dijo dándole las bolsas de comida a su amiga.</p><p>-Te veo en un rato. Adiós y un gusto Crowley.- Se despidió de manera rápida y antes de entrar al corporativo grito.-¡Me lo cuidas!-</p><p>-¿Que carajo?-</p><p>-Así es Michel, tardas un poco en acostumbrarte.- Comento apenado.</p><p>-Bien ¿ A donde te gustaría ir a comer?-</p><p>-¿Eh? ¿Pero y tu amiga Beelz?-</p><p>-Conociéndola seguro ya se fue. Tengo aún algo de tiempo así que, te puedo acompañar.-</p><p>-Gracias Crowley. De hecho si hay un lugar a donde quisiera ir.-</p><p>Lo llevo a una cafetería un poco más al centro, donde vendían crepas de varios sabores. Miraba el menú como si fuera un niño de cinco años intentando escoger un helado, se veía bastante tierno.</p><p>-¿Te gustan las crepas?- Pregunto incrédulo.</p><p>-Me fascinan ¿Gustas una?- Ofreció.</p><p>-Paso.- Contestó secamente.- No me gustan mucho las cosas dulces.-</p><p>-¿Seguro?- Pregunto una vez mas, consiguiendo que esta vez solo asintiera con la cabeza.</p><p>Compro una de fresas con crema y un café con leche para acompañar, aprovechando el viaje, Crowley solo compro un café expreso y fueron al parque St. James. Sorprendentemente a ambos les gustaba ir mucho ahí y se extrañaron de no haberse visto antes. Al estar sentado a su lado tan de cerca, Aziraphale pudo contemplar por primera vez un tatuaje que tenía Crowley en el lado izquierdo de su cara, muy cerca de su oreja, era una pequeña serpiente entrelazada en si misma.</p><p>-¿Sucede algo?- Pregunto este al notar que lo estaba mirando. Vaya, que pésimo era disimulando.</p><p>-Ahh.. yo..- Tartamudeo intentando encontrar una excusa, hasta que vio su crepa.-¿Seguro no quieres? Me siento un poco mal siendo el único comiendo.-</p><p>Crowley suspiro, de verdad que odiaba lo dulce, pero no quería incomodar al chico, así que acepto un bocado pequeño. La verdad es que no estaba tan mal como lo esperaba, la crema le daba un sabor ligero y las fresas no estaban tan empalagosas como las imagino.</p><p>-Esta buena.- Dijo sin mas, a lo que Aziraphale le sonrío y Crowley sintió como se le subían a la cara los colores, desviando la mirada para evitar que lo viera, por suerte el otro estaba mas concentrado terminando de comer su postre.</p><p>"¿Que es esto? ¿Todo por una estúpida crepa? Nah, seguro es mi mente loca jugandome trucos."</p><p>-Bien, creo que ya debo volver.- Dijo en cuanto termino la crepa y el café.- Gracias por ayudarme y acompañarme. Eres un gran amigo Crowley.- Este solo le sonrió y como era de esperarse, lo acompaño de nuevo al corporativo.</p><p>Se despidieron y nuevamente Azira agradeció a Corwley las molestias. A este ultimo no podía evitar pensar en lo tierno que era con sus excesivos agradecimientos. Pero su sonrisa se borro cuando, después de que el de cabello blanco entrara a las oficinas alcanzó a escuchar una desagradable voz malhumorada.</p><p>-¡Aziraphale! ¡Allí estas pedazo de tonto!-</p><p>Esto lo hizo fruncir el ceño.</p><p> </p><p>............................................</p><p> </p><p>- Así que nuevamente ese tal Crowley te saco del apuro.- Le dijo Michel.- Hasta podría decirte que es tu príncipe encantador.- Se burló ella.</p><p>-N... no te burles. Y ya te lo dije, fue coincidencia que nos topáramos, de nuevo. El punto es que creo que solo es una buena persona y por eso me ayuda.-</p><p>-Di lo que quieras pero ese tipo algo quiere y no es dinero.- Se siguió riendo.</p><p>-Pero... ni siquiera lo conozco tanto, quiero decir, nos llevamos bien y todo, pero no es como que tengamos una estrecha relación.-</p><p>-Pues ve empezando querido Zira, te trata demasiado bien como para que solo se quede en "vecinos que se llevan bien".-</p><p>Sinceramente Michel había visto una química entre Aziraphale y Crowley, sabía que llevaban poco de conocerse, pero había algo en ellos que le gustaba y eso que al segundo no lo conocía mas que de ese ultimo encuentro, solo por lo que le contaba su amigo albino, pero eso le basto, pues le brillaban los ojos cada vez que hablaba de el y las cosas que hacía por el. No como Gabriel que solía buscarlo cuando necesitaba algo y en agradecimiento le daba migas de amor, y supuestamente era el enamorado de su amigo. Sinceramente ese tipo le daba escalofríos y deseaba que se alejara de Azira.</p><p>Por su parte, Aziraphale meditaba como es que cada vez que se metía en un lío, Crowley siempre estaba ahí para sacarle del apuro. Pensó en como recompensarselo, a fin de cuentas no podía ser siempre el quien recibiera sin dar nada a cambio, pero cayó en cuenta que no sabía como porque no sabía absolutamente nada de Crowley. Si, es cierto que le gustaban las plantas, la banda Queen y las películas de terror. Podría invitarlo ver una a su casa. No. No dormiría en una semana si se atrevía a ver otra de esas condenadas películas. ¿Regalarle algún vinilo de Queen? Eran costosos y su capital no le daba para mucho.</p><p>Pero tuvo que salir de su nebulosa, ya que Uriel paso corriendo al lado suyo, golpeándolo "accidentalmente" y haciéndolo caer.</p><p>-¡Oye!- Le grito Michel a la distancia.</p><p>-Lo siento.- Contesto el morocho sin detenerse y podría decirse, burlonamente.</p><p>-Genial, dos caídas en este día, será una suerte si mis rodillas no están despellejadas.- Dijo Azira, quien aun tenía resentida la rodilla derecha de haber caído en la tarde frente al bar.</p><p> </p><p>..........................</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>-No me engañas, ese tipo te gusta.- Le replico Beelz desde el asiento de copiloto en el bentley.</p><p>-¿De donde sacas eso? Solo soy amable.-</p><p>-Desde que me dejaste hablando sola en el bar esta tarde.- Le reprochó.- Que por cierto, vuelves a hacer algo como eso y no la cuentas para otro día.- Amenazo.</p><p>-Oye, lo conozco, me cae bien y vi que se dio un buen golpe en la acera. Lo hubiera hecho por ti también, aunque negare que lo dije en voz alta.- Le reclamo el pelirrojo.</p><p>-Hombre, que te guste alguien no es el fin del mundo, es más, ya era hora. Ninguna pareja te dura mas de una semana.-</p><p>-Porque ni siquiera llegan a ser mi pareja. ¿Y porque ese deseo repentino tuyo de emparejarme? Sueles quejarte que si encuentro a alguien te dejare en el olvido, pequeña reina del drama.-</p><p>-Disfruto molestarte.- Respondió ella encogiéndose de hombros con una sonrisa.- Tu me llamas "pequeña", yo te disgusto con algo.-</p><p>-Hija del.... mal...-</p><p>-Eres un idiota.- Aunque no parecía estar molesta, con un tono divertido en su voz.</p><p>Dejó a Beelz en su casa para luego regresar a la suya, no había sido un mal día, pero como siempre, quería relajarse un rato antes de ir a dormir. Como siempre, metería el bentley en su cochera y luego se encerraría en su morada, pero no contaba con que Aziraphale lo estuviera esperando, o al menos eso parecía, ya que estaba sentado en los escalones de su casa, y reacciono cuando vio el bentley.</p><p>-¿Que tal ángel?- Le saludo.</p><p>-Hola.- Respondió nervioso, tenía las manos en su espalda y se balanceaba con sus pies.-Solo... solo quería agradecerte....-</p><p>-¿Por?- Pregunto el pelirrojo alzando una ceja.-</p><p>-Bueno, desde que llegue aquí me has ayudado, no se porque, pero siempre que tengo problemas estas para sacarme del apuro, así que...- Mostró sus manos, revelando tener una pequeña planta con un lazo beige en la maceta.</p><p>-Se que debes tener muchas plantas, pero no sabía que regalarte o si te gustaría, así que....-</p><p>-Es perfecta.- Interrumpió el, enternecido por el gesto del chico. Nuevamente su cara se ilumino con una sonrisa.</p><p>-Me alegra que te guste.-</p><p>-¿Te gustaría salir el sábado?- Pregunto de repente el pelirrojo, tomando por sorpresa a Aziraphale.</p><p>-¿Ah? ¡oh! Si, seguro.-</p><p>-Genial. Es un restaurante que me gusta mucho, es el Ritz.-</p><p>-Oh, se cual es, solía ir ahí antes, pero es muy caro.-</p><p>-Tu por el dinero no te preocupes, que lo tengo cubierto, entonces el sábado a las 6:00 en el Ritz.-</p><p>-Me parece bien.-</p><p>Esa noche ambos no dejaban de pensar el uno con el otro. El pelirrojo meditaba las palabras que le dijo su amiga, pues es verdad que nunca se había enamorado, no sabía como se sentía el estarlo, pero tenía la sospecha de que era como se estaba sintiendo, velaba por el estado de su nuevo vecino, verlo feliz lo hacía feliz y le disgusto la manera en como vio que lo trataban los superiores se su trabajo. Aunque su parte racional le decía que no debía hacerse ilusiones, posiblemente el era tan amable que ese comportamiento que tiene con el, lo tendría con todo el mundo, tal vez ni siquiera siente algo por el mas que amistad.</p><p>"Carajo, vaya lío es esto que llaman<em> enamoramiento.</em> Quiero dormir, maldita sea"</p><p>Por otro lado, Aziraphale pensaba en porque Crowley lo ayudaba tanto, no eran amigos de toda la vida como para que el le hiciera favores, pero vaya que si fueron oportunos. Además ¿Que rayos fue esa sensacion cuando lo vio con esa chica Beelz en el bar? No era la primera vez que un amigo le presentaba a una amiga suya ¿Porque esta vez se sintió diferente al pensar que ella podría ser su novia? Además, el tenía a Gabriel. Ah Gabriel. El mismo que esa tarde le había gritado al final de la jornada para despistar a Metatron, pues nuevamente lo había llamado a su oficina para "asuntos", pero no previeron que el jefe llegaría antes y la mejor excusa que se le ocurrió para despistarlo, fue un severo regaño de unos reportes que estaban mal. Sabía que era un señuelo para que no sospecharan, pero aun así, las cosas que dijo fueron hirientes.</p><p>Grabe como su colega Michel le decida que de una vez se diera a respetar con Gabriel o mejor lo dejara, total, no iba a ser el fin del mundo para nadie. Lo mismo le solía decir Anathema, su amiga del instituto cuando le contó de su "relación" con Gabriel. A su vez también resonaron otras palabras de Michel en su cerebro:</p><p>" <em>Te trata demasiado bien como para que solo se quede en" vecinos que se llevan bien</em> ".</p><p>"¿Realmente le gusto a Crowley? Lo dudo mucho, llevamos poco de conocernos, no ve de los que crean en el amor a primera vista".</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. ¿Mal día?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>Vaya mala suerte que cargaba desde que se levanto. Crowley lo supo desde que entró al baño nada mas levantarse para luego golpearse el dedo pequeño del pie izquierdo. Eso y que medio baño se le acabo el agua caliente, odiaba el frío pero era eso o salir a medio enjabonar, sobretodo por su cabello cubierto de shampoo.</p><p>Por si fuera poco, ya no quedaba café en su alacena, eso era imperdonable, si algo no podía faltar en su casa, eran café y vino. Bueno, ya iría por uno en el descanso de su trabajo. Pero no se dio cuenta que se le había echo tarde, por lo que tuvo que conducir a toda maquina para llegar a tiempo (dentro de lo que cabía). Lo poco de buena suerte era que, como siempre el solía ser muy puntual, no hubo motivo de regaño, y como se suele decir: siempre hay una primera vez para todo. Para poner la cereza sobre el pastel, hacía un frío del demonio ese día y amenazaba con llover.</p><p>-Por Satán, parece que te arrollo un tren.- Le dijo Dagon al verlo.</p><p>-Calla.- Bufó.</p><p>La razón por la que se había levantado tarde fue por esos malditos pensamientos sobre Aziraphale, seguro porque esa maldita de Beelz le metió esas ideas a la cabeza y ahora había llegado tarde por estar sugestionado toda la noche. Aprovecho que estaba solo en el invernadero de plantas tropicales y comenzó a desquitar su furia mañanera con ellas.</p><p>Por otro lado, el dueño de sus pensamientos, tampoco lo pasaba tan bien.</p><p> </p><p>...........................................</p><p> </p><p>"Aziraphale haz esto," "Aziraphale tráeme esto "ordena aquello."</p><p>Era todo lo que escuchaba desde que entro a la oficina y por si fuera el colmo de males, Micheal se había reportado enferma por una gripe. Por lo que se sentía un poco solo en todo este culebrón.</p><p>-Oye Aziraphale ¿Quieres ir a comer en el descanso?- Le pregunto Gabriel. Por fin algo bueno, últimamente no habían podido pasar tiempo juntos.</p><p>-Claro, me encantaría.- Dijo esperanzado, sería una cita secreta y corta, pero a fin de cuentas pasaría tiempo con el.</p><p>Sus colegas ya lo tenían fastidiado, no podía sentarse en su cubículo en paz sin que lo estuvieran mandando como si de un sirviente se tratase, pero igual, no es como que pudiera tener un trato preferencial aun siendo el novio de Gabriel, después de todo, nadie mas que Michel lo sabía.</p><p>Por fin llego la hora del almuerzo y logro escabullirse antes de que otra vez se les ocurriera agárralo de repartidor. Espero afuera a una distancia prudente del edificio hasta que Gabriel pudo salir, para ir juntos a algún lugar</p><p>-¿Que te parece si vamos al St. James? Cerca hay un puesto de sushi que....-</p><p>-Lo siento, pero tenía en mente otra cosa, espero no te importe.- Interrumpió.</p><p>-Oh, claro, no hay problema ¿Que tienes en mente?-</p><p>-Un pequeño restaurante a pocas calles, es una suerte que los de la oficina casi no van ahí y el jefe Metatron salio al otro lado de la ciudad.-</p><p>El restaurante en cuestión, era bastante formal, pero al menos no tendrían que preocuparse de que alguien conocido los viera y podrían ser ellos mismos, o eso pensaba Azira.</p><p>-Sabes ¿Cuando fue la ultima vez que tuvimos una cita?- Pregunto de manera tímida, con una sonrisa boba.</p><p>-No lo se.- Respondió Gabriel algo indiferente.- Sabes, me causa algo de desconfianza esa chica, Michel, no me gusta como nos mira cuando estamos juntos, como si, sospechara.- Azria palideció, pues de hecho no le había contado que Michel ya sabía lo suyo.</p><p>-Ahh.. bueno... es que ella... ya lo sabe.- Confesó nervioso. El semblante de Gabriel se endureció. Pidió su platillo de manera cortante al mesero y Azira, al notar eso, pidió lo mismo que el sin poner mucha atención a que era.</p><p>-¿Como que lo sabe?- Pregunto con voz dura.- Creí que habíamos acordado que sería un secreto.-</p><p>-Si, lo se, pero de hecho ella lo descubrió, iba a tu oficina cuando... bueno, una vez que nos besamos. Ella espero a que saliera y bueno, no dijo nada pero luego le conté la verdad.-</p><p>-Ah si, recuerdo ese día, un beso que tu quisiste si mal no recuerdo.- Dijo recalcando el "tu".- ¿Y porque diablos le contaste? Simplemente hubieras inventado cualquier otra cosa en lugar de decirle.- Eso lo hirió.</p><p>-Ella es mi amiga, de hecho es la única en la oficina que me trata bien.- Dijo el desviando la mirada, claramente ofendido.</p><p>-¿Ah? ¿La única? ¿Y yo que? ¿Estoy pintado? Sabes que si Metatron no fuera un jodido homofobico no tendríamos que esconder nuestra relación.-</p><p>-Te recuerdo que a tu familia tampoco le agrada mucho la idea de que tengas una relación con un hombre. Otra razón para estar a escondidas.- Dijo desviando la mirada, dolido.</p><p>-Y a tu familia tampoco. Si mal no recuerdo entraste al corporativo por mi ya que cuando tus padres se enteraron que eras gay estabas prácticamente con un pie afuera de tu casa y necesitabas el trabajo.-</p><p>-No necesitas recordarmelo.- Bajo la cabeza.- El punto es, que solo quiero una relación normal. Me siento como un criminal escondiéndolo y debo decir que tu no muestras mucho afecto, incluso cuando estamos solos.-</p><p>-La ultima vez te acobardaste, (como en las otras ocasiones) no me culpes a mi si tu no eres el que quiere afecto.- Carraspeo de indignado.</p><p>-No esa clase de afecto, Gabriel, no todo debe ser.... "eso". Hay otras maneras de demostrarlo, bien te dije que no me sentía listo para dar ese paso.- Replico con nerviosismo.</p><p>-No seas iditota, no tenemos quince años para andar con esas niñerías, somos adultos. ¿Quieres afecto de verdad? Entonces, demuéstralo. No me puedo creer que tengas veinticinco años y aun no hayas blandido la espada aunque sea una vez.- Le recrimino otra vez.</p><p>Ese comentario si ofendió mas de lo que dio a mostrar, prácticamente le dijo que la única manera de amar, era entregando su cuerpo, sin importar si estaba listo o no. Le molestaba porque ya le había explicado el porque no lo hacía y aun así Gabriel parecía estar decidido a presionarlo haber si cedía.</p><p>-Sabes que, ya no tengo hambre.- Dijo con la voz quebrada.</p><p>-¿A donde vas? ¿Y tu eras el que quería una cita?- Le espeto Gabriel.</p><p>-Perdí el apetito, cancela mi orden, te veré en la oficina.- Salió a paso veloz antes de que se arrepintiera, pues una parte de el deseaba hacerle entrar en razón a Gabriel para que pudieran tener una mejor relación pero otra, estaba demasiado dolida y no quería ni verlo, diciéndole, no, gritándole, que tenía que salir de ahí.</p><p>Salió y al parecer el clima había hecho de las suyas y había empezado a llover, el frío era horrible, pero al menos fue precavido y había traído consigo un paraguas, pues desde la mañana el cielo no se veía muy prometedor. Lo abrió camino lentamente entre la lluvia, sintiendo un vacío en su corazón. </p><p> </p><p>≫────≪•◦❈◦•≫────≪</p><p> </p><p>Genial, sencillamente genial. Después de su mañana desastrosa, cuando llego su hora de comer, ademas del horrible frío que hacia le atrapo la lluvia en medio camino. La ventaja; había tomado una chaqueta impermeable justo antes de salir de su casa, cosa que evito que se mojara su ropa. La desventaja; es que era lo único que tenía contra la lluvia así que, sus zapatos y calcetines no corrieron con la misma suerte al pisar un enorme charco y su media coleta estaba empapada y a medio deshacer por culpa de la humedad.</p><p>Odiaba tener tan poca tolerancia al frío, desde que recordaba, era algo que le había molestado, no podía salir al colegio sin tres chamarras puestas a inicios de diciembre. Beelz siempre le había hecho una comparación con las serpientes al ser seres de sangre fría y que Crowley solía hacer un pequeño siseo muy parecido cuando se enojaba.</p><p>Rezaba a Satán o a quien fuera, llegar lo antes posible a alguna cafetería a refugiarse y calentarse con una buena taza de café, pero el frío entorpecía sus movimientos, ademas de no querer resbalarse en el suelo húmedo. Pronto paso algo extraño para el; la lluvia dejó de caer, al menos en donde estaba parado, pero al rededor aun seguían cayendo gotas. Miro hacia arriba y vio un paraguas de color blanco cubrirle.</p><p>-¿Mal día?- Escucho tras el.</p><p>-¡Ángel!- Exclamo con felicidad, como si una fogata derritiera el frío que estaba sintiendo en ese momento.</p><p>Por su parte, Aziraphale, sintió su corazón latir al escuchar nuevamente el apodo que Crowley le había dado, de alguna manera, le gustaba y lo hacía sentir especial.</p><p>
  
</p><p>-Conozco una cafetería cerca ¿Vamos?- Invito el, como si le hubiera leído el pensamiento. No fue necesaria una respuesta afirmativa por parte del pelirrojo, simplemente se arremolino junto a el en el paraguas y emprendieron camino, sintiéndose cómodos con la compañía del otro.</p><p>Dicha cafetería quedaba a pocos metros de donde estaban, así que no tuvieron que caminar mucho. Azira ordeno un chocolate caliente y Crowley un café negro. Antes de beberlo, noto como el pelirrojo ponía ambas manos en la taza y aún titiritaba. Sin previo aviso, el rubio extendió su mano para tocar las de Crowley.</p><p>-Querido, estas helado.- Comentó preocupado.</p><p>-Esta bien, se me pasara en un rato.-</p><p>-Sabes, podría acompañarte hasta tu trabajo cuando salgamos de aquí, ya sabes, para que no tengas que caminar en medio de la lluvia.-</p><p>-Pero ¿Y tu? Estaré bien, me las apañare.-</p><p>-No seas terco, te estoy ofreciendo protección de que te mojes mas de lo que ya estas. Tu me has ayudado, es correcto que te responda de la misma manera.- Dijo de manera firme.</p><p>-Esta bien.- Dijo Crowley en un suspiro.- ¿Aun sigue pendiente nuestra comida en el Ritz?-</p><p>-Claro que si.- Contesto de buen ánimo, pero luego recordó su pelea con Gabriel ¿Estaba mal si salía con alguien mas? Bueno, igual no era una cita ¿Verdad?</p><p>-¿Todo bien ángel?- Pregunto su amigo al ver el cambio tan drástico de expresión.</p><p>-S..si, todo bien. Me quede pensando.- Intento pensar en que decir para cambiar de tema.- ¿Porque usas lentes? Quiero decir, te he visto usarlos aún cuando hay poca luz.- En parte no era por cambiar el tema, realmente tenía curiosidad. Crowley se removió un poco incomodo en su silla.</p><p>-Bueno.... la verdad es que... tengo fotosensibilidad. Ya sabes, mis ojos son sensibles a la luz por mas tenue que sea.- La verdad esa respuesta no lo convenció del todo, pues recordaba que la noche que había ido a su casa, la luz era muy tenue que hasta se preguntaba como rayos podía ver.</p><p>-Ya veo, perdona si te incomodé con mi pregunta.- Se disculpo. Igual no indagaría mas, pues siempre le dijeron que la curiosidad en asuntos ajenos podría ofender a las personas.</p><p>-Esta bien, no me extraña que te lo preguntes, todos en algún momento me lo han mencionado.- Dio un sorbo a su café.- Tranquilo, que la curiosidad no es un pecado.-</p><p>-No pero, me han dicho que puedo ofender a las personas, además, de meterme en asuntos que no me conciernen.- Confesó algo avergonzado.</p><p>-Tranquilo ángel, no me molestaste si eso piensas.- Le dijo con una cálida sonrisa.-Sabes, podríamos regresar juntos a casa, paso por ti después del trabajo, esta tormenta no tiene para cuando acabarse.-</p><p>Aziraphale sintió una calidez en su pecho y no exactamente por estar tomando el chocolate, desde hace un tiempo se alojaba esta cálida sensación cuando estaba cerca de Crowley, incluso olvidando el horrible vacío que le dejo su pelea con Gabriel. Pasaron el resto del tiempo libre juntos, hasta que fue hora de partir. Claro, primero fueron al Jardín Botánico donde trabajaba Crowley, ya que era el que no disponía del paraguas.</p><p>-Gracias por el aventón ángel, te lo compensare.- Le dijo con una sonrisa.</p><p>-Tómalo como una compensación por las veces que tu me ayudaste.- Se despidió.- Nos vemos al salir, salgo a las 6:00.- Le recordó.</p><p>Desde la entrada Crowley lo vio partir, con una boba sonrisa en la boca.</p><p>-Algo me dice que ya te flecharon.- Escucho al lado suyo.</p><p>-¡Dagon! ¿Pero que..? ¿Que cosas dices?- Se hizo el desentendido.</p><p>-Ja, no me engañas, no porque tengas lentes significa que puedes esconder esa miradita tuya.- Le dijo con una sonrisa pícara, haciendo que la cara del pelirrojo hiciera juego con su cabello.- Te atrapé y no lo puedes negar, solo esperare a que te decidas a dar el primer paso, si es que no lo hace el.-</p><p>-Oye oye, para empezar no se si el esta interesado en mi... de esa manera.-</p><p>-Pues descubrelo, idiota.- Le contesto entre risas.</p><p> </p><p>.........................</p><p> </p><p>Varios de sus colegas miraron extrañados a Aziraphale cuando llego a su piso, su parecencia emanaba felicidad y calidez, tenía una dulce sonrisa en los labios y sus mejillas se miraban sonrosadas.</p><p>-Aziraphale, necesito que contabilices las acciones de este mes.- Ordeno Uriel.</p><p>-Enseguida Uriel.- Contesto de buena gana, que la dejo bastante sorprendida, pues usualmente contestaba de manera cortante o desganada hacia ella.</p><p>-Ahh y por cierto. Gabriel nuevamente te quiere en su oficina ¿Que diablos has estado haciendo este tiempo.- Pregunto de manera sospechosa, cosa que alarmo un poco al rubio.- Me extraña que no te haya despedido.- Esto lo alivió un poco, pues daba a entender que sospechaba de otra cosa, que no tenía nada que ver con su relación.</p><p>-Esta bien, iré en un momento.- Había olvidado el momento turbio que tuvo en la hora del descanso. Seguro estaría molesto y le reclamaría mil cosas.</p><p>Se paro frente a la puerta con el corazón latiendo a mil, como si estuviera a punto de entrar a una jaula de leones. Toco y pudo jurar que los toquidos hicieron mas eco que de costumbre.</p><p>-Adelante.- Escucho del otro lado.</p><p>-G..Gabriel...-</p><p>-Pasa, no tengas miedo.- Dijo con una voz extrañamente calmada.</p><p>-Yo... acerca de lo de esta tarde....-</p><p>-Te perdono.- Dijo de repente.- Comprendo tu molestia, últimamente no te he atendido como es debido. Deja que pase esta semana y te daré la cita que tanto quieres.- Le dijo con una sonrisa.</p><p>-Ah... vale... este... no me esperaba esto.-</p><p>-Bueno, me dejaste pensando y en efecto, no tenemos que hacer "ciertas cosas" si no quieres, después de todo una cita inocente no hará daño, el problema es que tengo demasiadas cosas la semana que viene ¿Me esperarías?.-</p><p>-Claro que si Gabriel.- Contesto Azira ilusionado.</p><p>-Y con suerte, tal vez te sientas listo para dar el siguiente paso.- Le dijo con una sonrisa mientras lo acorralaba.</p><p>-Si, bueno, eso lo veremos con el tiempo.- Le contestó nervioso por la cercanía que tenía con el. Por alguna razón su sonrisa lo ponía mas nervioso y no en el buen sentido.</p><p>-Si bueno... ya me tengo que ir, Uriel me encargo hacer el conteo de las acciones del mes y pues, no quiero quedar mal.-</p><p>-Adelante, eres muy eficiente en lo que haces.- Lo elogió. Esto causo que su corazón latiera muy rápidamente, normalmente no le decía cosas así.</p><p>Regreso a su puesto y a pesar de que le gusto el halago de el que se supone era su novio, sus pensamientos inmediatamente se dirigieron a Crowley. La forma en que lo trataba, en como lo ayudaba, incluso ese apodo por el que le llamaba: ángel.</p><p>Siguió con lo suyo hasta su hora de salida, donde afuera esperaba puntualmente un bentley muy conocido para el. Sonrió para si mismo y se dirigió a el.</p><p>-Aziraphale.- Escucho tras el.</p><p>-¿Si Gabriel?- Volteó algo nervioso.</p><p>-¿Se puede saber a donde vas?-</p><p>-A mi casa...-</p><p>-¿Y porque ibas a subirte a ese auto?- El tono autoritario que su novio usaba no le gustaba para nada.</p><p>-Porque... es mi nuevo vecino y pues... se ofreció a llevarme.- Contesto con una sonrísa nerviosa.</p><p>-¿Cuando te lo encontraste?-</p><p>-En el descanso....-</p><p>En eso, el dueño del auto salio de este y le grito desde la puerta.</p><p>-¡Venga ángel! Que muero de frío.- Grito este, ignorando la situación del rubio.</p><p>-Adiós Gabriel.- Dijo Azira rápidamente, sabría que estaba en problemas por el apodo ángel y así era. Gabriel endurecido la mirada al escuchar eso de los labios de un extraño, peor aun, vecino de Aziraphale.</p><p>-¿Porque tardabas?- Pregunto Crowley.</p><p>-Bueno, es que ese que estaba conmigo es.... mi jefe.- Por alguna razón temió decirle que aparte de ser su jefe era su novio, novio bastante informal.</p><p>-Ah ya... lamento haberte apurado entonces, pero enserio, me estoy congelando.-</p><p>-Oye, podría invitarte un chocolate caliente a mi casa.- Le sonrió.- Tal vez así puedas calentarte.-</p><p>-¿Seguro? Usualmente soy yo el que te tienta a una copa de vino.-</p><p>-Entonces supongo que ahora es mi turno.-</p><p>Llegaron al vecindario y Crowley guardo celosamente su bentley en su cochera, al fin y al cabo solo estaban a una casa de distancia, y corrieron a la morada del rubio, pues la lluvia aún no paraba. Antes de preparar la bebida, le trajo una mana y una toalla a su amigo para que pudiera secarse, pues desde que lo había visto en la calle, no dejaba de titiritar. Desde la cocina vio que su media coleta, siempre con estilo, ahora era un manojo húmedo de cabellos.</p><p>Le dio su respectiva taza, pero en lugar de sentarse a su lado, se posiciono tras el.</p><p>-¿Te molesta?- Pregunto algo tímido, mientras tocaba su cabello.</p><p>-Para nada.-</p><p>Soltó aquella coleta mal hecha y comenzó a cepillar delicadamente con los dedos, su cabello era tan suave y sedoso. Aún con la humedad de la lluvia, olía delicioso. Se deleito admirando las hebras rojizas cual fuego entre sus dedos. Por su parte Crowley disfrutaba del tacto de las suaves manos del rubio, efectivamente, podría comprobar que era un ángel por sus manos, suaves y delicadas al tacto, como cuando le trasmitió parte de su calor en la cafetería.</p><p>No recordaba cuando fue la última ve que alguien toco su cabello, usualmente le dejaba ese trabajo a los estilistas y no iba con cualquiera que pudiese agarrar tijeras de manera competente. Era muy celoso en cuanto a su cabello, algo que le gustaba mucho de su persona, pero este ángel, sería la excepción, podría pasar todo el día así de ser posible.</p><p>Pero el momento se rompió. Cuando Aziraphale termino de arreglar su cabello en su bella y pulcra media coleta de siempre, Crowley se volteo para agradecer el gesto, pero olvido que mientras el secaba su cabello un momento antes, se había quitado las gafas para también secarlas y había olvidado ponérselas. Y esto se dio cuenta al ver la cara de sorpresa del ángel cuando se volteo. Era oficial, también lo había asustado con sus feos ojos de serpiente, anormalmente doraros, con la pupila rasgada hacia arriba.</p><p>-Yo... lo siento si te asuste.- Dijo poniéndose las gafas rápidamente. Se sentía muy mal, sobre todo comparándose con tan hermosos ojos azules, claros como un cielo despejado, de Aziraphale.</p><p>-Oh, querido...- Dijo con voz enternecedora. Le sorprendió que le quitara nuevamente las gafas.- No me asustaste, me sorprendiste, no por lo que piensas, si no, bueno, no mentiré, no son muy usuales esos ojos pero, me parecen lindos.- Crowley lo miro sorprendido, era la primera vez que le decían algo así. Bueno, Beelz le dijo que sus ojos eran geniales, pero nunca dijo lindos.</p><p>-Ngk. Son de lo peor.- Con esto Aziraphale entendió el porque el uso de las gafas aun con poca luz, la gente debía asustarse, o al menos mirarlo fijamente y no era para menos, eran bastante llamativos.</p><p>-Crowley ¿En verdad eres fotosencible?- Pregunto. No respondió.- Sabes, puedes estar perfectamente conmigo sin usar tus lentes, digo, si te hace sentir cómodo.- Le dijo con una sonrisa.</p><p>Crowley se sorprendió por esto y tomo las gafas de las manos de Azira, pero no se las puso, al menos no el resto de esa tarde, como si se sintiera mas libre.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>No se preocupen, yo también estoy odiando a Gabriel mientras lo escribo, la verdad la lógica no funciona con las parejas toxicas :v y si hablo por experiencia. (ojalá te estés muriendo en el infierno ¬¬)</p><p> </p><p>Por cierto, este fue mi primer fanfic de Good Omens, actualmente estoy trabajando en otros dos en mi cuenta de Wattpad, comenta si te gustaría que también los subiera por aquí</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. "No" Cita</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>El día nuevamente estaba nublado, pero al menos se colaba algo de sol entre las nubes y no tanto tanto frío. Aziraphale conversó con su recién adquirido celular con Anathema, su vieja amiga y le contó todo acerca de su nuevo vecino y lo bien que se había portado desde que se mudó a esa zona.</p><p>-Ay Zira, yo no se si te haces o eres, pero ¿Enserio no te das cuenta de que le gustas? - Dijo la joven a través del teléfono.</p><p>-¿Porque todos me dicen eso? - Contesto exasperado.</p><p>-No me digas que hasta Michel se dio cuenta.- Se rió.</p><p>-Pues ....-</p><p>-Zira, enserio ¿Realmente crees que eres feliz al lado de Gabriel? - Le pregunto, esta vez un poco mas seria.-Eres un hombre muy especial, eres un alguien que te valore y te cuide.</p><p>-Gabriel me valora.- Se defendió.</p><p>-¿Solo cuando haces el trabajo exactamente como el quiere o todo el tiempo? - Ante esto, Zira guardo silencio, cosa que Anathema tomo como respuesta.- ¿Vez? Amigo, fecha cuenta.-</p><p>-¿Que tu y Michel se pondrán de acuerdo? -</p><p>-¡Por algo te decimos las mismas cosas, tonto! - Le reclamo.- En fin, debo irme, Newton y yo saldremos a una esquina, a propósito ¿No tenías una cita con ese tal Corwley? -</p><p>-¡Que no es una cita! -</p><p>-Si ... sigue repitiéndolo hasta que te lo creas. Enserio Zira, piensa bien las cosas, juraría que ese Crowley es tu novio por la manera en la que me cuentas del, ni cuando me hablas de Gabriel se te oye tan entusiasmado. En fin, te hablo otro día, tener cuando quedamos para un café o una salida. Nos vemos.- Dicho esto, colgó, antes de darle la oportunidad a su amigo de despedirse también.</p><p>"¿Ahora porque a todo el mundo le dio por emparejarme con Crowley? Ni si quiera se si a le atraen a los hombres y probablemente solo este siendo amable".</p><p>Se dispuso a arreglarse para su cita, que no era cita, después de bañarse se vistió con una camiseta de botones azul cielo, pantalones beige y zapato de vestir. Se puso un poco de colonia y se miro al espejo, pensando en las palabras de su amiga. Pero de igual manera, aunque no estaría en una relación, no conocía a Crowley de tanto tiempo y viceversa, ¿No irían demasiado rápido? Por otro lado, actuaban como si ya se conocieran desde bastante tiempo. Y sobre todo; El asunto de Gabriel tampoco le dejaba en paz, era como una especie de Pepe Grillo que le taladraba la cabeza. ¿Porque estaba con el en primer lugar? Bueno, el le había salvado de quedar en la calle y además, había compartido con su primer beso. Eso era suficiente, ¿Cierto?</p><p>De tanto pensar viola la hora y notó que ya casi era la hora de su "cita", lo gracioso fue que al salir de su casa, Crowley iba a sacar apenas su Bentley de la cochera. No podía evitar reír, pues había olvidado por un segundo que vivía al lado suyo. Noto como el también se reía, al parecer por la misma razón.</p><p>-¿Te llevo ángel? - Le dijo a modo de broma. Sin dar una respuesta, se subió al auto, después de todo iban hacia donde mismo y no tenía sentido que tomara el trasporte público y verso allá.</p><p>-Aveces olvido que estas a unos pasos de mi casa.- Se río el rubio.</p><p>-Soy inevitable.- Le dijo el demonio con sarcasmo.</p><p>Tardaron aproximadamente treinta minutos en llegar al Ritz, puesto que como siempre, Crowley manejaba como un psicópata, o menos así lo describió Aziraphale, quien no dejaba de repetirle que viera al frente o cuando un semáforo estaba en rojo.</p><p>-Dios, me va a dar un ataque contigo al volante un día de estos.- Le dijo al llegar.</p><p>-Pero ¿Moriste? - Le pregunto en tono burlón.</p><p>-Enserio estas loco.- Le reclamo.- Después de ti.- Dijo después, haciendo un ademán para que entrara al restaurante primero.</p><p>Sentado en la mesa que Crowley había reservado y pidieron un poco de vino.</p><p>-Y dime ¿Enserio no tienes otro tipo de música favorita a parte de las clásicas? Ya sabes, algún gusto culposo.- Pregunte Crowley mientras miraba su menú.</p><p>-Pues ... no lo, se, no había pensado, umm .... me gusta la música de salsa, pero soy muy malo bailando, por lo que solo me limito a escucharla.- Admitió algo apenado.</p><p>-¿Salsa? - Rió incrédulo.- Eso no me lo esperaba.-</p><p>-Búrlate si quieres, pero si, se podría decir que es un placer culposo.-</p><p>-Así que uno ¿Dime qué otros oscuros placeres culposos tienes guardados, ángel? - Le dijo en un tono pícaro, que hizo que se sonrojara.</p><p>-Yo ... yo ... ¡No mal pienses Crowley! -</p><p>-No lo hice ¿Porque entonces estas mas rojo que una cereza? - Mentira, si lo hice y de manera muy consiente. Azira solo se cubrió la cara con sus manos, bastante avergonzado, era una imagen bastante tierna.- Ya ángel, solo bromeaba.- Le dijo intentando calmarlo.- Para estar parejos; uno de mis placeres culposos es la astronomía.- Esto capto la atención de su acompañante.</p><p>-¿Enserio? -</p><p>-Si, créelo o no, la botánica no es lo único que me apasiona en esta vida. Mi tema favorito es sobre Alfa Centauri, es el sistema estelar más cercano al Sol que está a unos 4,37 años luz de distancia.-</p><p>-Wow, interesante, ni siquiera en los libros que tengo yo topado con ese tipo de información.-</p><p>-A propósito, desde el primer día vi que te encantan los libros pero ¿De qué tipo lees? -</p><p>-Pues, casi siempre son novelas o recopilatorios de historia. También puedo presumir que tengo una edición muy antigua de Romeo y Julieta y de El Retrato de Dorian Grey.-</p><p>Y así, la platica entre ambos amigos se fue dando de manera amena, aprendiendo un poco más el uno del otro. Por extraño que parezca, a pesar de ser polos opuestos y tener diferentes gustos y pasatiempos, eran bastante compatibles, cualquiera que los viera sin conocerlos, diría que eran amigos desde hacia años, o incluso, atreverse a decir que son pareja.</p><p>-Jajaja ¿Puedes creerlo? Dagón pregunto si me gustaban mas los hombres o las mujeres ¿Cómo si tuviera que escojer? - Comento divertido.- ¿Y qué me dices de ti ángel? ¿Hombres, mujeres o ambos? - Aziraphale vaciló un poco antes de contestar.</p><p>-Am ... hombres. Pero no le digas a nadie.-</p><p>-¿De que te avergüenzas? Yo te acabo de decir que me gusta de todo un poco.-</p><p>-Pues ... es que ....-</p><p>-Ya, aún estás en el armario. O al menos con medio cuerpo dentro del armario.- Le dijo Crowley dando un sorbo a su copa.</p><p>"Bueno, pues ¿Qué es todo lo que estarán de acuerdo para decirme las mismas frases?"</p><p>-No es eso, quiero decir, soy .... mi padre ...- No sabía si decirle aquello, era muy personal.</p><p>-No necesitas decirme si no estas cómodo, la trayectoria aquí para que te relajes, no para que te estresaras. Sí, puedo entender eso, mis padres han sido lo posible por hacer que saliera con más mujeres que hombres. Incluso ahora preguntan si tengo novia o algo por el estilo.-</p><p>-Eso debe ser molesto, a mi también me lo preguntan, pero al menos si consigues novia les darías el gusto, en cambio yo, ni aunque me forzara podría llevar a una mujer a la casa.-</p><p>-Ja, a mi me importa un comino darles el gusto, sobre todo ...- Titubeó un poco mientras se sonrojaba levemente.- Si ... bueno ... tu persona especial es de tu mismo sexo.- Dijo viendo hacia otro lado, haciéndose el desentendido. Por suerte, Azira es tan despreciado que no entendió bien el lenguaje corporal.</p><p>-Supongo que si, si nos llega el amor, no importa el genero, importa que sea correspondido.- Dijo sonriente, con esa maldita sonrisa que hacia el corazón de Crowley amenazara salir de su pecho.</p><p>-¿Te gusta alguien? - Esa pregunta lo tomo por sorpresa, era cierto que solo pocas personas sabían de su relación con Gabriel, y con esas pocas, concretamente eran Michel, Anathema y por consecuencia, Newton, el prometido de Anathema.</p><p>-Pues .... si.- Contesto, un poco tímido y cortante, evitando hacer contacto visual con Crowley y el eco de que este aún lleva sus gafas no le ayudaba mucho que digamos, ya que sentiría su penetrante mirada en el. ¿Por qué dudaba en decirle que tenía novio? Ya había admitido que era bisexual y el mismo admitido ser gay, de modo que no tenía razón para juzgarle.</p><p>-Ya ...- La voz de Crowley se apago un poco.</p><p>-Pero no es nada importante.- Se pregunto al momento, porque rayos dijo que, normalmente se desvivía por hacer feliz a Gabriel y ahora sin más que era un asunto de poca importancia.- Sabes, además de los libros, tengo una afición por la repostería.- Dijo cambiando el tema dramáticamente, algo que Crowley noto, solo por el hecho de que nada tenia que ver una cosa con la otra.</p><p>-Yo no soy muy afín a las cosas dulces, pero podría probar tus creaciones algún día.-</p><p>El mesero les trajo su orden y cada quien procesó una esquina en paz, de vez en cuando rompiendo el silencio con algún mal chiste o un comentario, de modo que la comida no paso un incómodo silencio, todo lo contrario, cada ve que ellos dos se quedaban sin algún tema de conversación, los silencios no se hacían incómodos, como si con el lenguaje corporal seguían comunicando, hasta que llego la hora del postre.</p><p>Azira se solicitó un poco incomodo al ser el único en pedir algo para el final, por lo que Crowley, un tanto dudoso, también solicitó algo, un pastel de chocolate semi amargo, al contrario del rubio, quien solicitó un pastel de fresas con crema . Antes de empezar a comer, la torpeza del ángel hizo de las suyas, haciendo que accidentalmente tirara su tenedor al suelo, ambos se agacharon para levantarlo al mismo tiempo, provocando que sus manos se tocaran.</p><p>Juraron tiene sentido una especie de descarga eléctrica al hacer contacto el uno con el otro, separándose inmediatamente con la cara enrojecida.</p><p>-Lo ... lo siento.- Dijo Crowley apenado.</p><p>-Es .... esta bien ..... gracias de todos modos. Sabes, el clima ya no está tan helado como ayer ¿Te gustaría ir a pasear al parque St. James? - Le pregunté a Aziraphale, intentando disipar su pena.</p><p>-Suena bien ¿Por la amistad? - Dijo Crowley alzando su copa.</p><p>-Por la amistad.- Correspondió Aziraphale.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>...........................</p><p> </p><p>Ya había caído la noche, estuve todo el día con aquel pelirrojo que últimamente era dueño de sus pensamientos Llego a su habitación, muy feliz del día que había tenido, sin duda, uno de los mejores, cuando reviso su celular, su sonrisa se borro ; tenía diez llamadas perdidas de Gabriel, ocho mensajes de Whattsaap y cuatro por mensaje de texto.</p><p>"¿ <em>Porque carajos no contestas?</em> "</p><p>" <em>¿Para eso querías celular?</em> "</p><p>" <em>Y según tus dices que me amas. Mentiroso</em> "</p><p>
  <em>"Luego no te quejes de que no te hago caso, eres un inepto que no puedo hacer nada bien, ni atiendo el teléfono o contestar un misero mensaje"</em>
</p><p>Todos los mensajes eran iguales de hirientes, grababan las palabras de sus amigas Michel y Ana, sobre que Gabriel no lo valoraba lo suficiente, siempre que hacia algo malo lo hacía sentir menos y no respetaba el no quisiera tener relaciones sexuales todavía. Tomo el celular, decidido y entro a la conversación de Whattsaap.</p><p>" <em>Tenemos que hablar</em> "</p><p>Luego de eso, silencio la conversación, si le respondía, no quería saber que diría, tal vez podría ser mejor apagar ese dispositivo infernal por si se le ocurría llamar otra vez. Justo cuando iba a hacerlo, le llego otro mensaje, era de Crowley</p><p>"Me la pase muy bien contigo el día de hoy. Deberíamos repetir 😈" <br/>"Buenas noches ángel 😇 💤"</p><p>Ese mensaje le basto para que sonriera como un bobo. Se lo planteo ¿Y si intentaba algo con Crowley? No, aquel hombre había sido muy bueno con el como para tratarlo como plato de segunda mensa, como si fuera un remplazo para lo de su fallida relación, ni siquiera sabía bien la historia que hubo entre ellos, sería demasiado apresurado romper con Gabriel y al día siguiente confesarse a Crowley. Vamos, que ni siquiera tenía los sentimientos claros hacia el.</p><p>Es verdad, su corazón latía, sus comisuras dibujaban una sonrisa y sus mejillas se coloreaban ante su sola mención. Pero era demasiado apresurado, debía darse tiempo. Eso es, terminaría con Gabriel de una vez por todas, se daría el tiempo necesario, como era lógico después de terminar una relación y luego, vería que sucedía con Crowley, solo esperaba no estarse ilusionando de mas.</p><p> </p><p>.................................................</p><p> </p><p>-Azira, eres un maldito cobarde...cobarde ¡Cobarde!- Se reprochó viéndose en el espejo del baño.- Y te odio por eso.-</p><p>Abrió el grifo y se lavo la cara con agua fría, quería darse de lleno contra el lavamanos por cabeza dura, corazón débil y muchas cosas mas. Sus lagrimas comenzaron a fluir, lagrimas amargas, pensando en que nunca sería feliz.</p><p>-Cobarde e idiota.-</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>.......................................</p><p> </p><p>Estaba completamente nervioso, pero tenía que hablar con Gabriel a la de ya. Se intentaba mentalizar que le diría y como se lo diría, pero cada vez que empezaba con algo, su mente lo desechaba. No sabía como empezar y sobre todo, teniendo en cuenta el temperamento de su novio cuando se molestaba.</p><p>Sin quererlo, comenzó a llorar, no podía negar que había pasado buenos momentos con el y que, al descubrir que era correspondido, se sintió completo, gracias a su familia siempre se reprimió en cuanto a gustos se trataba, como si fuera un anormal, luego conoció a Gabriel y descubrió que este también tenía preferencia hacia los hombres. Todo fue color de rosa los primeros meses, pero de manera inexplicable, todo fue decayendo, una verdad que el se negaba a ver y que prefería excusar diciendo que "el trabajo lo tenía estresado" o "su familia tampoco aprobaría una relación homosexual"</p><p>Y ahí se hallaba, dentro del trasporte público en camino a casa de su supuesto novio, con los sentimientos a flor de piel y no en el buen sentido. Pidió la parada y camino unas cuadras hacia una zona de departamentos muy lujosos. Entró al edificio y subió al piso correspondiente, toco la puerta, esperando con miedo a que fuera abierta.</p><p>-Ah, Aziraphale.- Dijo en tono alegre- Pasa.- Le hizo un amable ademan de que pasara.</p><p>Inseguro, entro al pulcro apartamento de su novio, la paleta de color eran en tonos cremas, beige y toques de lila y azules, todo estaba ordenado y con un estilo bastante moderno.</p><p>-¿Y bien?- Inquirió.- ¿De que quieres hablar? ¿Te ofrezco algo de tomar? Estaba por preparar té de menta.-</p><p>-No, gracias.- Balbuceó.-Bueno, este... estaba pensando.... últimamente nuestra relación no va muy bien.- No sabía por donde comenzar.</p><p>-Lo se y lo siento, he estado muy estresado estos días, que no te he tratado como lo mereces, pero las cosas van a cambiar ahora. Sabes que incluso tener esa cita que tanto querías.- Esto hizo sentir terrible al rubio.</p><p>-Si, bueno.... sobre eso....- No pudo continuar hablando, pues sintió los labios de Gabriel sobre los suyos.</p><p>-Shh, las palabras sobra, es mas ¿Estas libre el día de hoy?- Lo miraba con una sonrisa extraña y sus ojos violetas parecían inyectar veneno en el alma.</p><p>-Yo... yo.... no, no tengo nada especial que hacer hoy.- Tartamudeo y preguntándose porque rayos no podía pronunciar aquello que había ensayado en su mente todo lo que llevaba del día.</p><p>Siguió a su novio hasta su auto, para salir a pasear a quien sabe donde, ni siquiera se habían puesto de acuerdo a donde salir para cuando tuvieran su cita.</p><p>-Y dime ¿Que tal te va con tu nuevo vecino? Ese que te llamó ángel el otro día.- Pregunto de repente, poniéndole los pelos de punta a Aziraphale.</p><p>-Pues... bien, es amable, me ayudo con la mudanza cuando llegue y me lo he topado algunas veces por casualidad.- Contesto de manera insegura.</p><p>-Ahh.- El tono de Gabriel daba escalofríos.-¿Y porque te llama ángel?- Reconocía ese tono de celos, por mas que Gabriel quisiera aparentar que estaba feliz o neutral.</p><p>-Dijo que le recuerdo a uno, solo es un apodo de cariño.-</p><p>-Pues que no se acostumbre a esos cariños.- Atajó.- Solo alguien puede decirte apodos de cariño y ese soy yo.- Aclaro.</p><p>-Bueno... la verdad no recuerdo que me hayas dicho ninguno.- Confeso con nerviosismo. Hubo un silencio sepulcral, roto solo por el sonido del auto en marcha.</p><p>Gabriel estaciono y guío a Aziraphale al restaurante de la vez pasada, donde habían tenido su ultima "cita" que resulto en un desastre por la pelea. Los dos tomaron su respectiva carta y no decían palabra alguna, el rubio ni siquiera prestaba atención al menú de tan nervioso que estaba. Pediría algún postre si el camarero se acercaba.</p><p>-Sabes, eh pensado en ascenderte de puesto, has sido muy eficiente en esto días.- Soltó el de ojos violeta.</p><p>-¿A sí? Creía que hacía las cosas mal.- Añadió, recordando la sarta de burlas e insultos de sus compañeros.</p><p>-Que va, todo tu trabajo esta en un orden impecable y de la ultima vez que te equivocaste, no te preocupes, errar es humano, por una vez que pase la empresa no ira a la quiebra.- Contesto despreocupado.- Podrías tomar el puesto de Michel.-</p><p>Aziraphale abrió los ojos de sorpresa, aquel puesto era muy importante, claro, era más demandante, pero al menos dejaría de recibir ordenes como si fuera un criado y se daría a respetar. Luego de su breve alegría, su cerebro capto algo.</p><p>-Eso sería sensacional pero ¿Trabajare con Michel o la ascenderán a ella y ocupare su lugar?- Pregunto.</p><p>-Claro que no, ella tomará tu puesto.- Contesto como si fuera obvio.</p><p>-¿¡Que!? ¿Porque? Ella trabaja muy bien ¿Que hizo para que la degraden de tan buen lugar?- Contesto sorprendido, la diferencia entre su puesto y el de ella, era abismal.</p><p>-Bueno, saber ciertas cosas que no debería.- Dijo Gabriel alzando una copa para que le sirvieran vino.</p><p>-Eso es... tan poco profesional.- Protesto el rubio.-Si es por lo nuestro, te dije que ella no dirá nada...-</p><p>-¿Tampoco tu amiga cuatro ojos?- Inquirió. ¿Como rayos sabía Gabriel de Anathema?</p><p>-¿Acaso me espías?- No le gustaba hacia donde iba el ritmo de la conversación.</p><p>-Tengo que cuidar de mi novio, querido.- Le dijo en tono tranquilo, que ya lo empezaba a perturbar.</p><p>-Gabriel, la razón por la que quise hablar contigo hoy....-</p><p>-¿Es para decirme que dejaras de verte con ese vecino tuyo de los lentes raros? Porque si es así, entonces no es necesario que mueva a Michel de su puesto ¡Buenas noticias! Serás mi asistente personal.-</p><p>Aquello fue una punzada al corazón. Básicamente Gabriel estaba insinuando que, permanecería en una relación con el o degradaría a su amiga Michel de su puesto, el haber insinuado a Anathema en la conversación no le daba buena espina, ya que pocas veces la había mencionado a ella y por si fuera poco, debía cortar toda relación con Crowley.</p><p>-Somos vecinos, no puedes evitar de dejemos de vernos.- Dijo evadiendo contestar directamente la pregunta, ademas de decirle de alguna manera, que no pensaba dejar de ver a su nuevo amigo/ vecino.</p><p>-Bueno, no dije que se dejen de ver para siempre, pero, vamos, te llamo ángel ¿Si alguien me llamara así no te incomodaría?- No respondió, solo se movió incomodo en su asiento.- Pero si que mantengas cierta distancia con el, no me causa buena espina. Lo digo porque me preocupo por ti.- Acato.</p><p>-Si me das el puesto de tu asiente personal ¿Dejaras que Michel conserve el suyo?- Pregunto, algo dudoso.</p><p>-Pues claro, no tendría razón de molerla de puesto.- Sonrió.</p><p>El camarero llego y les tomo la orden, Azira no siquiera pudo pedir algún postre, pues Gabriel ordeno por el antes de que si quiera darle tiempo de protestar. Pasaron el resto de su "cita" en silencio, roto solo por el ruido de los cubiertos y las conversaciones de las otras personas. Al terminar Gabriel pago la cuenta, a pesar de la insistencia de Aziraphale por pagar lo suyo, pero solo deseaba salir de ahí. Justo cuando salían del restaurante y el rubio iba a tomar una dirección contraria a la de Gabriel, este lo tomo de la mano.</p><p>-¿Cual es la prisa cariño? ¿No querías una cita conmigo?- Le miro con una sonrisa que daba miedo.</p><p>-Y...yo....- Sin siquiera poder terminar de responder, prácticamente lo llevo a rastras por todo el centro, aparentando ser una "pareja normal". Pero Aziraphale sentía como si lo llevaran de una cadena. Ese hombre ya no era del que se enamoro.</p><p>No hicieron mucho, solo caminar y ver algunas tiendas, aunque el rubio prácticamente iba en piloto automático, solo dejándose llevar por el mas grande, queriendo solo que el día acabase.</p><p>-Gabriel, ya me tengo que ir, iré a la parada a tomar el bus y....-</p><p>-Yo te llevo.- Lo interrumpió.</p><p>-No es necesario, yo puedo...-</p><p>-No dejaré que mi novio vaya en el trasporte público, estando yo para llevarlo a donde quiera.- dijo enfatizando el "Mi". Aziraphale ya no sabía como librarse de esta, tenía miedo.</p><p>En todo el camino de regreso, Gabriel intento entablar una conversación con el rubio, pero este siempre le daba respuestas algo cortantes y el mayor comenzaba a perder la paciencia cada vez mas. Al legar, no pudo esperar nada mas y solo se bajo del auto sin decir nada, cosa que molesto a Gabriel, quien se bajo para seguirlo también</p><p>-¡Ey! ¡Espera!- Grito un tanto enojado.</p><p>-Gabriel, enserio, me siento mal y no estoy de humor.- Esa faceta del rubio no la conocía, pero no le gustaba y no permitiría que volviera a asomarse.</p><p>Justo en ese momento, en la casa de al lado, salía Crowley despreocupadamente, con una bolsa de basura en la mano. Gabriel sonrió con malicia, pues nunca se olvidaría de la cara del sujeto que le llamo "ángel" a su novio.</p><p>Antes de que algo mas sucediera, Gabriel tomo a Azira por los hombros y le planto un beso. El tiempo se detuvo para todos en ese momento. Azira porque estaba sorprendido de aquella acción que no vio venir, tanto que no rechazo el beso, su cerebro quedo en blanco. Gabriel porque tenía tanto sin degustar sus labios como quisiera y Crowley, quien se quedo helado al ver que su ángel ya tenía a alguien mas, y nunca se lo dijo.</p><p>De reojo, Gabriel observo con triunfo que su táctica había tenido efecto, aún si el pelirrojo tuviera los lentes puestos, era fácil leer aquella expresión.</p><p>Justo en eso, Aziraphale reacciona y lo aparta, totalmente sorprendido, antes le hubiera gustado que ese momento fuera eterno, pero ahora, tenía un conflicto con sigo mismo y lo ultimo que quería era recibir ese tipo de afecto.</p><p>-Bien, nos vemos mañana en el trabajo Zi zi.- Le dijo con voz triunfal y con ese extraño apodo que le revolvió el estómago. Sin esperar respuesta, se subió a su auto con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.</p><p>Al voltear a su puerta noto algo al otro lado de la valla de setos: A Crowley.</p><p> </p><p>............................................</p><p> </p><p>¿A quien podía acudir? Gabriel había mencionado tanto a Anathema como a Michel de una manera que, le dio a entender que ellas pagarían por lo que el hiciera ¿Que culpa tenían? Tampoco podía ir con Crowley, después de aquella escena no se atrevía a mirarlo directamente ¿Porque le afectaba lo que pensara de el si no eran mas que amigos? Apenas llevaban mas del mes de conocerse, sin embargo, algo en su interior le decía que no era buen momento para hablar con el.</p><p>-Debí decirle que salía con alguien mas.- Se dijo una ve mas mientras se seguía mirando al espejo.</p><p>No sabía a quien acudir por ayuda y se sentía solo, solo atado para siempre con Gabriel, o al menos hasta donde el quisiera. <br/><br/></p><p>Al otro lado, cierto pelirrojo tenía emociones confusas y encontradas. Recordaba que, tanto Beelz como Dagon lo incitaron a intentar algo con su nuevo vecino, pero, no contaron con que este ya tenía novio ¿Porque diablos no se lo dijo?</p><p>Bueno, a todo esto, el nunca pregunto y Azirapale no tenía la obligación de decirle, aunque hubiera sido una información útil, ya que hubiera evitado ilusionarse. Aunque bueno, el se ilusiono solo a fin de cuentas, dejándose llevar por los consejos amorosos de sus amigas sin siquiera investigar un poco mas de la visa personal de Azira. Habría sido humillante llegar a declararsele y que le contestara: "no, tengo novio".</p><p>Fue su culpa por hacerles caso a sus amigas que querían emparejarlo a la fuera con el, total, así eran las mujeres, si veían una potencial pareja en alguien, fantaseaban con que esas personas terminaran juntas, pero eso no pasa en la vida real y lo peor, es que llego a considerarlo. En esa ocasión para ambos, fue una larga noche.</p><p> </p><p>............................</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Paso una semana desde aquella cita, o mejor dicho, intento fallido de ruptura, en los que Aziraphale apenas convivía con Crowley, solo se veían lo necesario, ya que eran vecinos y pues, se saludaban e intercambiaban unas cuantas palabras amistosas, pero nada mas. Ya no había aventones en el Bentley, invitaciones a cenar a la casa del otro o algún rato de películas. Lo que Crowley noto, fue un cambió en el animo del "ángel"; Su sonrisa parecía una máscara, tenía la mirada perdida la mayoría del tiempo (o al menos cuando lo veía), caminaba de manera cansada y juraría que emanaba un aura triste. Ese día había quedado con Beelz otra vez en aquel bar, en su hora de descanso.</p><p>-Y pues, así esta la cosa, el tipo ya tenía novio, cuando le dije a Dagon casi se le caen las mesetas que estaba moviendo.- Dijo mientras movía su copa de brandy.</p><p>-Woow, lo siento mucho hermano.- Le dijo la joven dándole unas palmadas en al espalda.</p><p>-¿Porque lo sientes?- Pregunto confundido.</p><p>-Amigo, se nota a kilómetros que el tipo te gustaba, pero pues, si, creo que habría sido útil saber que ya estaba "ocupado"-</p><p>-Lo que no me deja tranquilo es que desde ese día, Aziraphale ya no es el mismo. Quiero decir, no es que lo conozca de toda la vida pero, recuerdo que siempre era felicidad pura y sonrisas. Ahora parece que se volvió una especie de zombie, incluso si me sonríe, por no hablar de que cada vez que intento alargar nuestras conversaciones o invitarlo a algún lado, me evita.-</p><p>-Quizá porque tiene novio.- Respondió con obviedad.</p><p>-Beezl, ya tenía novio incluso antes de conocerme y no se portaba así.- Acató.- Literalmente, cambio de manera drástica de un día a otro.-</p><p>-Le estas dando muchas vueltas amigo, ¿Porque no te relajas y ahogas tus problemas en alcohol.-</p><p>"Ojalá que con todo el alcohol que mi sueldo pudiera comprar olvidara todo esto"</p><p>-Chicos, que bueno verlos aquí.- Escucharon una voz tras ellos.</p><p>-Hastur, maldito bastardo ¿Acaso te escondías de nosotros? ¿O te acordaste que tienes amigos?- Saludo Beelz.</p><p>-Yo se que me extrañaban, admítanlo.- Sonrió con orgullo el hombre de cabello rubio cenizo.- ¿Y a este que le pasa?- Pregunto al ver a su amigo de cabello rojo algo desanimado.</p><p>-Problemas con el amor.- Dijo Beelz.</p><p>-¡Beelzcebu!- Le recrimino su amigo, a lo que ella respondió con una sonrisa y encogiéndose de hombros.</p><p>-Aahh ya veo ¿Hombre o mujer?- Pregunto.</p><p>-Con un hombre.- Confeso mientras le daba un sorbo a su brandy.- Pero es culpa mía por hacerme ilusiones.-</p><p>-Amigo, no es el fin del mundo.- Le respondió.</p><p>-Y es su vecino.- Añadió Beelz.</p><p>-Eso si esta jodido.- Se burló.</p><p>-Gracias Hastur.- Le respondió sarcástico.</p><p>-Pues mira, si tienes que estarle viendo la cara casi todos los días, lo mejor que puedes hacer es seguir tratándolo como amigo. Quiero decir, la gente suele satanizar mucho la friendzone, pero no es tan mala.- Dijo el rubio sin mas.</p><p>-¿Lo dices por que no te quedo de otra?- Le respondió Crowley con algo de cinismo. Ante eso Beelz suspiro.</p><p>-Lo que el sapo quiere decir es que: Si bien esa persona no te corresponde, lo mejor sera conservar contacto con ella de buena manera, si claro, la friendzone duele por el hecho de que el indicado no te mira como tu a el, pero es mejor eso que romper todo contacto. Con el tiempo lo superarás. Se que ahora parece que no podrás pero...-</p><p>-Es normal cuando la herida es reciente.- Agregó Hastur.</p><p>-¿Desde cuando ustedes saben tanto del amor?-</p><p>-Desde que preparatoria fuimos rechazados.- Le recordó Hastur.- ¿Que nunca nadie te ha rechazado a ti?-</p><p>-Por lo general corto contacto con aquella persona y además.... tengo bastante tiempo sin tener algo serio con nadie, la ultima vez lo intente con mi compañera de trabajo Dagon, pero no hubo química.-</p><p>-¿La mandaste a la fiendzone?- Pregunto Beelz.</p><p>-Si, pero fue mutuo, no hubo lágrimas ni corazones rotos.- Explicó.- Nos llevamos bastante bien y hasta fue ella quien también me dijo que había algo entre Aziraphale y yo.</p><p>-Así que es Aziraphale.- Dijo Hastur, cosa que dejo confundidos a sus dos amigos.</p><p>-¿Lo conoces?- Inquirió Crowley.</p><p>-No personalmente, trabaje un tiempo en el corporativo Heaven, como asistente de recepción. Son unos hijos de puta explotadores los de mas arriba. El punto es que me toco ver al pobre tipo de un lado a otro como un sirviente acatando al pie de la letra todo lo que sus superiores le pedían. ¿Porque creen que me largue de ahí?-</p><p>Ahora que lo pensaba, Crowley recordó como lo había visto estamparse contra el pavimento en un intento de llevar cinco almuerzos al mismo tiempo, o cuando lo dejo frente al edificio como alguien le grito "tonto" desde adentro, incluso aveces lo veía llegar tarde a su casa a paso cansado. Probablemente sea una racha donde esos bastardo lo estuvieran exprimiendo a mas no poder.</p><p>-Fue una suerte que te saliste.- opino Crowley.- Supongo que tienen razón, estar como amigo no es el fin del mundo, tal vez lo llegue a superar, fue una suerte que no me declaré antes.-</p><p>Los tres amigos siguieron bebiendo, esta vez hablando de temas mas triviales sin tener que ver en el amor, haciendo mas amena la platica y también, por tratar de que su amigo no se sintiera tan mal, podrían ser unos bastardos, pero eran amigos bastardos. Incluso se divirtieron un rato cuando vieron entrar a un gay que quería ligarse a Beelz, dada su apariencia andrógina, como la de un muchacho joven, para luego revelar que era mujer. La cara del tipo pasaría a la posteridad en sus mentes.</p><p> </p><p>........................................</p><p> </p><p>-Aziraphale ¿Esta todo bien?- Pregunto Michel.</p><p>Desde hace una semana que miraba a su amigo y compañero de trabajo decaído, juraría que hasta estaba a punto de lanzarse por la ventana del quinto piso.</p><p>-Si, todo bien.- Contesto con un hilo de voz.</p><p>No se escuchaba del todo bien, y era extraño, es decir, el siempre intentaba mantener una actitud positiva, aunque los demás lo trataran con la punta del zapato, además, lo habían ascendido, era el asistente personal de Gabriel y lo habían movido de cubículo, a uno más espacioso y cerca de su novio. Supuso que eso lo podría a brincar de alegría, ya que siempre juraba estar enamorado de su jefe, pero todo lo contrario, parecía estar muerto en vida.</p><p>-¿Todo bien entre Gabriel y tu?- Se atrevió a preguntar. Aziraphale dio un respingo ante la repentina y directa pregunta.</p><p>-Si, maravilloso, todo en orden.- Lo malo de las emociones del rubio, es que era todo un libro abierto, si realmente estuviera bien, su rostro, sus ojos, su voz, lo delataría, estuviera mas vivaz que nunca.</p><p>-¿Seguro? Por que siento que....-</p><p>-Aziraphale ¿Puedes venir un segundo?- Interrumpió Gabriel. La castaña pudo jurar que sintió la dura mirada de reojo sobre su jefe en ella. Era obvio que algo no andaba bien.</p><p>El rubio obedeció sin chistar y lo siguió hasta su oficina. Sentía un nudo en la garganta y como si tuviera una piedra en el estómago, no sabía por cuanto mas iba a resistir todo aquello.</p><p>-Toma asiento, por favor.- Obedeció con nerviosismo.- Escucha, dile a tu amiga Michel que no meta las nacieses donde no son sus asuntos.- Hablo en tono autoritario.</p><p>-Solo se preocupa por mi.-</p><p>-¿Y porque habría que preocuparse?- Azira tenia ganas de decirle la larga lista, pero se abstuvo, sabía que saldría perdiendo y mas estando dentro del corporativo en su oficina.</p><p>-Solo.... es buena amiga. Los amigos se preocupan el uno por el otro.-</p><p>-Pues mas vale que sus preocupaciones no la lleven a meterse en asuntos ajenos.- Eso le sonó como una amenaza, pero no dijo nada, en todo el rato evitaba hacer contacto visual a sus ojos violetas, ojos que antes le parecían atractivos, ahora, le daban miedo.- Sabes que te amo ¿Verdad?-</p><p>-S...si.-</p><p>-¿Y que haría cualquier cosa para verte feliz?-</p><p>-¿Enserio?-</p><p>El de cabello negro asintió y se acerco peligrosamente al asiento de Aziraphale, que solo se hundió mas en este, en un intento vano de alejarse. Lo beso de manera apasionada aunque nada placentera para el rubio, al contrario, le lastimaba, la forma en que mordía sus labios, en como le robaba el aliento y no en el buen sentido. Las grandes manos de Gabriel comenzaron a tocar sus muslos de manera tosca haciéndolo estremecer, no de buena manera. Intentó protestar pero solo consiguió que profundizara aun mas el beso y pegara mas su cuerpo al de el, beso su cuello, sintiendo como sus manos subían cada vez mas a ese sitio personal, que nadie ajeno le había dado atención.</p><p>-Ga...briel....- Gimió. Quería detenerlo, que parara, sabía donde iba a terminar eso y no quería perder su virginidad en la oficina. Y como si sus suplicas fueran escuchadas, el teléfono personal de la oficina de Gabriel sonó.</p><p>-<em>Señor, el jefe Metatron esta aquí, quiere verlo.</em>- Hablo la voz de la secretaria a través del aparato. El de ojos violetas gruño y se aparto de Aziraphale.</p><p>-Bien, dile que ahí voy.- Dijo contestando la llamada.-Bueno, por ahora estaré ocupado con el jefe, puedes irte.-</p><p>Sin pensar dos veces, salió volando de la oficina como alma que lleva el diablo, evito la mirada, no solo de Michel, si no la de sus delas compañeros, se sentía sucio, paranoico, sentía que, por alguna razón, todos sabían lo que había pasado en la oficina privada del sub jefe y ahora lo señalaban, murmuraban a sus espaldas, claro, la realidad era que nadie se imaginaba nada y no era raro que el asistente personal del sub jefe entrara a la oficina del sub jefe, pero claro esta que Aziraphale no pensaba así.</p><p> </p><p>.....................................</p><p> </p><p>En la tranquilidad de su hogar, bebía con calma un delicioso merlot, con la compañía de Queen, esta vez escuchaba Somebody To Love, relajándose, aunque el día no fue tan tedioso ni pesado, es mas, hasta se había divertido en sus descanso con sus amigos y en el trabajo el tiempo se le fue rápido entre las platicas con Dagon. Cantaba al ritmo de la canción a todo pulmón, cuando por su ventana diviso a Aziraphale, llegando como siempre, con paso cansado hasta su hogar.</p><p>"Amistad es amistad" Se repitió.</p><p>-¡Hola Azira!- Se abstuvo de llamarlo ángel.-¿ Puedo tentarte con una copa de vino?- Le llamo desde su puerta.</p><p>El rubio sonrió débilmente, si quería, pero Gabriel le había prohibido convivir con el mas de lo necesario.</p><p>-Estoy algo cansado, pero gracias.-</p><p>-Vamos, liberarás algo de estrés. Te vez terrible.- Le dijo bromeando.- Unos cuantos tragos y estarás como nuevo.-</p><p>-No creo que deba...-</p><p>-Claro que si, anda, solo por hoy.-</p><p>Bueno, Gabriel nunca se enteraría de esto, tenía algún tiempo distanciado de quien le tendió la mano desde el momento en que arribo ahí, seria grosero cortar para siempre toda comunicación, ya se sentía bastante mal por tratarlo solo como un conocido mas.</p><p>-De acuerdo, solo una y ya.- Esa es la mentira mas grande de todas.</p><p>Habían dado las 11:00 pm y estos ya llevaban la mitad de una segunda botella, riendo, y hablando de tontera y media.</p><p>-Enserio.... hic*...juraría que los patos conspiran en nuestra contra.- Hablo algo borracho el pelirrojo.</p><p>-Crowley... hic*... son solo patos.-</p><p>-Eso es lo que quieren que creamos.- Dijo el en tono sospechoso. Aziraphale rió y le dio un enorme trago a su copa, acabándola de una.</p><p>De la nada el rubio comenzó a reír pero luego abrió paso a un incontrolable llanto. Corwley podía estar ebrio, pero sus sentidos no estaban tan nublados.</p><p>-Ángel ¿Que tienes?- Olvido que no iba a llamarlo mas ángel, pero el alcohol hizo de las suyas.</p><p>-Tu amas tu trabajo, tienes buenos amigos, eres perfecto. Mi trabajo es lo peor. Todos me odian. Hic*- Se lamento.</p><p>-Creo que has bebido demasiado ángel.- Se aproximo a el para quitarle su copa, pero al hacerlo perdió el equilibrio, cayendo sobre el hombro del rubio.</p><p>-Sniff* Odio mi trabajo, odio a Gabriel.- Soltó.</p><p>-¿Gabriel?-</p><p>-No se que mas quiere de mi, pero no quiero seguir con el. No, no ¡No!- Lloraba entre lamentos de los que no era consiente.- No soy feliz.- Aquello le partió el corazón a Crowley.</p><p>-Ángel yo...- Antes de que pudiera articular palabra alguna, sintió unos labios presionados contra los suyos. Por la sorpresa, no hizo nada para evitarlo, pero luego reacciono, por mas le le hubiera gustado el contacto labial con Aziraphale y continua, el chico no estaba en sus cinco sentidos y no se perdonaría aprovecharse de el, siendo que, al parecer era infeliz con aquella relación.</p><p>Al principio cargado en dejarlo dormir en el sillón, pero no se sentiría bien dejarlo ahí, por lo que opto por cargarlo hasta su cama, en el segundo piso. Lo tendió suavemente sobre esta, le quito los zapatos y le aflojo la camiseta, procediendo a quitar su característico moño de tartán que solía llevar y vaya sorpresa y coraje que le dio, ver marcas de chupetones en su cuello, se miraban bastante irritados. El solo pensar en la imagen de ese hombre maltratando a alguien tan bueno como Aziraphale le hizo hervir la sangre.</p><p>Lo arropo con cuidado y al dormir irradiaba una ternura inmensa, pero a la vez una profunda melancolía, producto de todo lo que su conciencia cargaba. Tuvo el impulso de querer protegerlo a cualquier costo ¿Pero como?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>¡SUFRAN!</p><p>Odien a Gabriel!!</p><p>Acostúmbrense, tiendo a ser muy cruel en mis historias</p><p>porque? porque me gusta ver arder al mundo, pero no arder con el :3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Confrontación</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Normalmente Aziraphale se despertaba por la luz colándose entre las cortinas, pero esta vez no fue así, su despertador interno de alguna manera le indico que ya debía abrir los ojos y vaya sorpresa, encontrarse en un cuarto casi completamente a oscuras. Lo extraño, es que no se trataba de su habitación, pues en lugar de tener aquella reconocible paleta de colores neutros como beiges, azul pastel o terracotas, era en escala de grises, casi tirando a negro y lo único de color que había, estaba en detalles tonos color vino o rojo.</p><p>Vino.</p><p>Al parecer había bebido demasiado, pues la cabeza le daba vueltas, tenía una sed horrible y no recordaba como es que termino en un cuarto que no era suyo. Un momento. Algo alarmado palpo su cuerpo, aún traía su ropa puesta, solo su saco y sus zapatos no estaban. Con cuidado de no marearse, volteo a ver a los lados a ver si encontraba algún indicio, y vaya que lo encontró; una foto en la mesita de noche, al parecer tomada en un bar, podía verse a cuatro individuos, entre ellos solo reconocía a dos, a la mujer que estaba en el bar con Crowley el otro día y al mismísimo Crowley, por sus inconfundibles gafas y su cabello rojo, aunque en esa ocasión parecía tenerlo mas corto. Espera ¿Crowley?</p><p>Como pudo se levanto de la cama, vio sus zapatos cerca de esta e intento ponérselos, pues sus movimientos eran bastante torpes y erráticos. Salió del cuarto y solo pensó en como bajar las escaleras sin morir en el intento. Tenía una resaca de los mil demonios ¿Como había terminado en la habitación de su amigo? Intentaba recapitular pero solo estaba una laguna mental, se moría de la vergüenza de solo pensar el haber hecho algo embarazoso o comprometedor delante de el. A mitad de la escalera le capto un delicioso olor a hot cakes y café, que lo ayudo a relajarse, aunque fuera un poco.</p><p>-¡Ah, ya despertaste ángel! Justo a tiempo.- Vio la cabellera roja de Crowley asomarse entre la puerta de la cocina.</p><p>-Yo.... eh.... ¿Que paso anoche?-</p><p>-Te invite una copa de vino, porque estabas cansado creo que te relajo demás.- Confesó el apenado.</p><p>-¡Oh por dios! Que vergüenza.- Exclamo mientras se cubría la cara con ambas manos y se sonrojaba.-Perdona el causarte tantas molestias.</p><p>"Es adorable." Pensó Crowley.</p><p>-¿Que va? A cualquiera podría pasarle ¿Enserio no recuerdas nada de anoche?- Pregunto con un ligero tono de ¿Esperanza? en su voz.</p><p>-No mucho, solo que llegue a mi casa, me invitaste a la tuya y luego... bueno, todo es confuso, recuerdo que sonaba Somebody To Love de fondo.- Dijo algo confundido.</p><p>-Bueno pues.... solo paso eso.- Dijo su amigo, algo nervioso.-Quiero decir, bebimos hasta caer.-</p><p>-¿Y porque estaba en tu cama? Pudiste haberme dejado en el sillón, seguro te cause inconvenientes para dormir o subir las escaleras ¡Peso demasiado!- Se horrorizo al pensar en su buen amigo intentar subirlo hasta la habitación con semejante peso muerto. Corwley por su parte comenzó a poner la mesa para desayunar.</p><p>-Nah, no pesas tanto y por lo cansado que estabas merecías dormir en una cama. Ademas, como viste es bastante amplia, así que dormí contigo.- Dijo como si fuera lo mas normal, pero Aziraphale se sonrojó hasta las orejas.</p><p>-¿¡Dormí contigo!?- Exclamo poniéndose mas rojo que un tomate.</p><p>-Que conste que no soy yo el que esta malinterpretando las cosas, ángel.- Le dijo en tono de picardía. Comenzaba a parecerle divertido molestarlo.</p><p>-Yo.... ¡No! No es eso.... am... bueno, aparte, es que....- No sabía que decir.- Dios, espero no se entere Gabriel.- Dijo en un susurro, aunque su amigo lo escucho.</p><p>-¿Gabriel?-Inquirió en tono sombrío.- Supongo que te refieras a tu pareja, el que llego contigo el otro día.- Dijo de manera dura, mientras bebía su café. Había intentado mantener de lado el tema del novio de Aziraphale, pues no solo lo ponía celoso, si no que además, se había enterado de una manera no muy grata que su ángel no era feliz.</p><p>-Ahh... si.- Se rasco la nuca nervioso.- Perdona por no haberte dicho nada sobre el, es que...- "¿Porque me estoy disculpando?"</p><p>-No tienes porque disculparte, Aziraphale.- Interrumpió.- Es tu vida privada y no tengo derecho a meterme en ella.- Aunque era verdad, de cierta manera le hacía sentir triste.</p><p>-Bueno yo.... es que, para mi no es fácil hablar de esto con extraños.- Al decir esto, Crowley alzo una ceja.- Pero tu ya no eres un extraño.- Añadió, lo mas sincero que pudo, para darle a entender que ahora el era parte de su vida.- Es largo de contar.-</p><p>-No tienes que hacerlo.- La verdad si le gustaría saberlo, pero ya se sentía bastante excluido y prefería mantenerse al margen.</p><p>-Pero quiero hacerlo.- Le sonrió con sinceridad.- Fue hace tiempo, cuando estaba a pocos meses para graduarme de la carrera. Mi padre constantemente me presionaba para sobresalir en todo, ya sabes, tener al hijo perfecto. Pero yo tenía esa crisis existencial de que demonios hacer cuando saliera de la universidad ¿De que iba a vivir, sería bueno el lugar donde trabajaría? Ya sabes, esas cosas.- Dijo, a lo que Crowley asintió al estar de acuerdo.-En fin, que mientras me preparaba para los finales, conocí a Gabriel, un empresario al cual le gusto mi tesis y se ofreció a ayudarme y pues, entre esas asesorías, pues, entre nosotros surgió algo mas.- Aquello le dio una punzada en el pecho a Crowley.</p><p>-¿Entonces ustedes...?- No quiso ni insinuarlo.</p><p>-Solo salimos.- Confesó algo avergonzado.- Nunca hubo algo mas allá. La verdad es que sería muy mal visto que el saliera con un alumno y además su jefe es bastante homofóbico, al igual que mi padre...- Confeso esto ultimo con mucha tristeza.- A los catorce años supe que era gay porque me atrajo uno de mis compañeros de curso, tenía bonitos ojos verdes. Eso y que mis primos una vez me mostraron una revista para adultos y pues, las modelos eran lindas, si, pero no provocaban otras cosas en mi. Y pues, nunca le dije a nadie, mi padre siempre se expreso mal de los homosexuales, aunque mi amiga Anathema insistía en que debía ser honesto con el.-</p><p>-Adivinare: No resulto.- Dijo Crowley, obteniendo una afirmación por parte del rubio.</p><p>-Creí que lo entendería, quiero decir, ya estaba trabajando en una librería, tenía mi vida hecha, pero me corrió de la casa.- Una lagrima amenazaba salir de sus ojos azules.- No le dije que era Gabriel, pero me grito cosas muy feas, que esperaba tener nietos, que esperaba que la razón por nunca había llevado una mujer a la casa era porque esperaba a la indicada. Tuve que rentar un departamento en un barrio de mala muerte, porque era para lo que alcanzaba mi sueldo, hasta que Gabriel me ayudo, me consiguió trabajo en la empresa Heaven's, como asistente, ya que el sueldo de la librería no era mucho para mantenerme yo solo desde cero. Pero debíamos mantener nuestra relación en secreto, porque Metarón, el jefe, odia a los gays, además, Gabriel también tiene una reputación que mantener en su familia.-</p><p>-¿Por que no intentaste algo con una persona que no le importaran las apariencias?- Pregunto Crowley, aunque por la mirada de su amigo, comprendió que fue una pregunta imprudente.</p><p>-Estaba convencido de que lo nuestro progresaría.-</p><p>-¿Y lo esta?-</p><p>-Pero bueno ¿Y ese repentino interés?- Le reprocho Aziraphale un poco exasperado, pues siempre que indagaban en su relación, mas parecía darse cuenta de lo infeliz que era.</p><p>-Lo siento.- Se disculpo Crowley en voz baja. Había sido algo indiscreto en averiguar mas sobre aquella relación.</p><p>El resto del desayuno lo terminaron en silencio, sin saber como seguir la conversación o sacar un tema nuevo. Por primera vez reino un silencio incómodo entre los dos, solo roto por el sonido de los cubiertos al chocar contra el plato.</p><p>-Te compensaré el inconveniente de ayer.- Dijo por fin Aziraphale, una vez termino de desayunar.- Gracias por darme asilo (otra vez) y hacerme de desayuno.- Se levanto para retirarse del lugar, cuando instintivamente, Crowley lo detuvo sosteniendo su mano. Los dos se quedaron estáticos, juraban haber sentido una especie de corriente eléctrica a través de ellos.</p><p>-Ahh... yo... No es nada, solo, bueno, somos amigos ¿Cierto?- Aquellas palabras le dolieron pronunciarlas mas de lo que había creído. Recordaba el beso que su ángel le dio la noche anterior, aunque en un estado de ebriedad, le había gustado.</p><p>Deseaba decirle que dejara a ese tal Gabriel, quien quiera que fuera no lo merecía, cualquiera que hiciera infeliz a alguien como su ángel no era digno ni de merecer su atención. Quería gritarle que el podía hacerlo feliz, haría lo que fuera por ver todos los días aquella sonrisa.</p><p>-Si, somos amigos.- Afirmo el rubio.</p><p>Era una verdad a medias, pues mentiría si dijera que no le gustaría empezar de nuevo, con Crowley, pero tras el ultimo encuentro con Gabriel le había quedado claro cual era su lugar, además, tenía miedo, este había mencionado a Michel, Anathema y Crowley de una manera no muy amigable ¿Acaso fue una manera de decir que les haría algo? No quería ni averiguarlo.</p><p>-Ángel ¿Esta bien si te llevo al trabajo? Después de todo tienes una resaca por mi culpa.- Le ofreció con una sonrisa de disculpa. Le hubiera gustado negarse, pero había algo en el que le atraía, que le impedía querer estar lejos, como supuestamente se lo había propuesto.</p><p>-Claro, solo déjame ir a cambiarme mi casa.- El pelirrojo asintió y comenzó a recoger la mesa.- Primero te ayudaré, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer, querido.- Recogieron los trastes ya sin comida de la mesa, pero cuando estaban por tomar uno de los tenedores sus manos chocaron entre ellas, causando un sonrojo en ambos.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>..................................................</p><p> </p><p>En la entrada del corporativo, Michel intercepto a Azira una vez lo diviso llegar, su cara le indicaba al rubio que algo no andaba bien.</p><p>-Azira ¿Hay algo que me quieras decir?- Inquirió.</p><p>-¿De que hablas?-</p><p>-Vamos, ayer saliste como alma que lleva el diablo de la oficina de Gabriel, juraba que te daría un colapso. Y en la noche no atendiste mis llamadas.-</p><p>-Yo...- Intento decir, pero diviso a lo lejos a Gabriel.- ¿Te parece si lo hablamos en el descanso?- Sugirió, bastante nervioso. Michel alzo una ceja, pero acepto, supuso que cualquier cosa que le fuera a decir, no era prudente decirlo ahí.</p><p>-Esta bien ¿Te parece en el parque St James?- Le sugirió, obteniendo una respuesta afirmativa.</p><p>Fueron a sus respectivos puestos, ahora que Aziraphale había sido ascendido, su lugar estaba un poco mas cerca que el de su amiga. Todo iba relativamente bien por el momento, mucho trabajo, pero lo normal ahí, al menos ya no le molestaban sus demás compañeros. Hasta que Gabriel se aproximo al espacio de trabajo de Michel, mirando de reojo a Aziraphale.</p><p>-Mhj.- Se aclaro la garganta, llamando la atención de la castaña.</p><p>-¿Si señor Gabriel? ¿Puedo ayudarle en algo?-</p><p>-Sucede que, bueno, no se como decirte esto sin que suene grosero pero, tu rendimiento ha estado fallando últimamente estas semanas y bueno, sabes que es algo que no se puede permitir.-</p><p>-Pero señor, no es por contradecirle, pero he entregados todos mis reportes a tiempo, cada documento sin falta.- Se defendió ella, intentando moderar su tono de voz, pues sabía que si se exaltaba, le iría muy mal.</p><p>-Que estén a tiempo no significa que no estén correctos.- Sentenció.- Se que errar es humano, pero ¿Usted sabe lo que un error podría significar en esta empresa? Quiero decir, todos somos parte de una cadena y lo que afecta a uno, afecta a otro. Le pido que revise hasta cuatro veces si es necesario algún documento antes que mandarlo con un error. En su correo le adjunte los documentos a corregir, espero mejor desempeño o me veré obligado a degradarla de puesto. Buenos días.- Sentenció mientras dio media vuelta y se fue. Michel estaba furiosa, pero no dijo nada, solo se dispuso a abrir los dichosos documentos supuestamente malos y cuando levanto la mirada del monitor, pudo jurar que Gabriel miraba a Aziraphale, a pocos metros de ella, de una manera en que ¿Como decirlo? Que esperaba asegurarse de haber visto su regaño.</p><p>"Algo esta mal aquí, y no son los documentos".</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><br/>.............................................</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Los dos habían optado por comprar un café antes de que arribar en el St James, ahora estaban sentados en una banca, en silencio, sin mirarse, viendo a la gente, ajena a sus asuntos, pasar despreocupadamente. Aziraphale por supuesto que había escuchado el regaño a Michel esa mañana, pues antes de eso, se aseguro de anunciar su presencia de manera sutil a su novio, quien al principio pensó que iba a decirle algo, pero vaya fue su sorpresa al ver como lo pasaba de largo y se dirigía con su compañera.</p><p>-¿Y bien? ¿Que me tienes que decir que pediste no hacerlo ahí dentro?- Hablo la mujer sin mirarle.</p><p>-Que... que... pues.... hace un lindo día.-</p><p>-Aziraphale....-</p><p>-Y que, pues... no le digas a nadie pero, eres mi compañera de trabajo favorita.-</p><p>-¡Aziraphale!- Ante esto, el mencionado se encogió de hombros, no tenía idea de que tanto miedo podría dar Michel y ya no quería saber con quien le iría peor.- Mira, no soy tonta, se que algo te dijo Gabriel. Además ¿Porque de la nada me dice que entregue reportes con errores? Aun cuando me los remarco en el correo, no es por presumir, pero estoy cien por ciento segura de que yo no escribí eso, de haberlo hecho el mismo Metatron me manda de patitas a la calle.-</p><p>El rubio solo suspiro, la mirada de Gabriel le había dejado bien en claro quien mandaba ahí, de hecho, no le importaba mucho ser despedido, aun si necesitaba el trabajo, si eso significaba no verle mas, podría aceptar ese precio. Pero no quería arriesgar a terceros.</p><p>-También has estado muy callado, mas de lo usual. Ayer tenías una cara de pánico al salir del despacho de Gabriel ¿Te hizo algo?- Inquirió, aunque Azira solo respondió encogiéndose de hombros y con una mirada de tonto.- ¡Contéstame Aziraphale , por amor de Dios!-</p><p>-¡Es que no puedo!- Hablo por fin, con un temblor en la voz.</p><p>-Lo que me hizo Gabriel....¿Tiene que ver con lo que te dijo el otro día, verdad?- Mas que pregunta era una afirmación. Azira volvió a quedarse callado, pero fue mas por confirmar lo que ella sospechaba.-Déjalo.-</p><p>-¿Que?-</p><p>-Lo que escuchaste, déjalo. Aziraphale, no es justo que tengas que cargar con un peso que no te corresponde, lo que esta haciendo Gabriel es lo mas rastrero que puede hacer alguien. No te preocupes por mi, me las arreglare.-</p><p>-Pero, tu puesto...-</p><p>-Si lo pierdo no me voy a morir, no es como si no pudiera encontrar una solución por mi misma, después de todo, soy capaz de muchas cosas. Pero no quiero mantenerme ahí a costa de que tu tienes que aguantar a un tipo como ese.-</p><p>Las lágrimas amenazaban salir de aquellos bellos ojos azules, intento reprimir los sollozos traicioneros que lo delataban.</p><p>-No eres solo tu.... Anathema y... Crowley. Ni siquiera se como sabe de Anathema.- Ante esto la mujer abrió sus ojos como platos.</p><p>-¿Te dijo que les haría algo? Aziraphale, esto no es sano. Mira, no se si esto sea simplemente una amenaza...-</p><p>-No lo es, Gabriel es hombre de palabra, el ejemplo perfecto fue lo de hoy.- Interrumpió.</p><p>-Como sea, amenaza o advertencia, debes alejarte de esa persona. Habla con Anathema y con Crowley.- El rubio la miro sorprendido y antes de que pudiera alegar algo, continuó.- Si son los que Gabriel menciono, deben saberlo, sobre todo Crowley ¿Te gusta, no?-</p><p>-Si.. pero, si yo le gusto o en algún punto pude gustarle, eso se acabo.-</p><p>-¿Porque lo dices?-</p><p>-Gabriel me dio un beso justo cuando el estaba afuera de su casa.- Ese momento aún le traía pesar a su mente.- Y aún si termino con Gabriel no me gustaría hacer sentir a Crowley como plato de segunda mesa.- Michel suspiro.</p><p>-Te complicas demasiado. Dale su tiempo, ya veremos que pasa, pero por ahora, deber salir de esa maldita relación tóxica que no te esta llevando a nada mas que vivir con miedo.- Justo en eso el celular de Michel sonó.- Es mi madre.- Dijo al revisar el mensaje.- Esta en la ciudad y esta cerca de aquí.- Dijo un poco insegura, quería ver a su madre pero, no quería dejar a Aziraphale.</p><p>-Esta bien querida, lo entiendo, de todos modos tengo mucho en que pensar.- Le respondió con una sonrisa, aunque intentaba ocultar una mueca de tristeza.</p><p>-Vale, nos vemos en unos minutos.- Se despidió de el, dejándolo solo en el parque.</p><p>Miro el celular y se dio cuenta que aun tenía bastante tiempo antes de regresar, por lo que opto por ir por unas crepas antes de volver a trabajar.</p><p>-Hola ángel.- Escucho tras el, esa voz que sentía que le hacia olvidar sus problemas.- Iba para tu trabajo, pero fue una suerte encontrarte aquí. Mira lo que te traje.-</p><p>Crepas.</p><p>-Oh, bendito seas. Gracias Crowley, muchas gracias.- Dijo mientras se paraba y abrazaba a su amigo.</p><p>-No hay porque agradecer.-</p><p>-Pero ¿Porque solo compraste una? ¿Y tu?-</p><p>-Sabes que no soy muy fan de lo dulce.-</p><p>-Entonces no puedo acéptalo querido. No quiero deleitarme mientras tu observas. A menos que quieras compartirla conmigo.-</p><p>-Pero ángel, la compre para ti.-</p><p>-Esas son mis condiciones.-</p><p>No le quedo de otra mas que compartir aquel postre, aunque, no estuvo tan mal, estaba pasando tiempo de calidad con su enamorado, por alguna razón, quería hacerlo feliz, después de enterarse de su mala relación, al menos quería ser esa luz en su oscuridad. Aziraphale por su parte, se había olvidado momentáneamente de su dilema, disfrutaba en momento con su vecino, hacía que su corazón sintiera cosas que no había experimentado, su compañía siempre le reconfortaba. Los dos pasaron el resto del tiempo platicando y bromeando, sin saber que unos ávidos ojos lilas observaban desde las sombras.</p><p> </p><p>....................................................</p><p> </p><p>Ya todos en el corporativo se preparaban para irse, apagaban las computadoras, guardaban el papeleo y acomodaban sus escritorios. Tanto Gabriel como Michel habían notado un cambio drástico en Aziraphale desde que regreso del descanso, su cara iluminada, sus ojos azules mas vivos y sus mejillas sonrosadas, por mas que lo quisiera disimular, era obvio que su cambio depresivo había mejorado. Lo cual irrito al primero y enterneció a la segunda.</p><p>-Nos vemos mañana Michel, buenas noches.- Se despedía.</p><p>-Zizi.- Lo llamo por ese apodo que repudiaba.- Te llevo hoy a tu casa.- Se escuchaba mas como una orden.-</p><p>-No gracias, tomare el autobús...-</p><p>-Dije que te llevare hoy a tu casa.- Dijo en un tono mas duro. No le quedo de otra mas que subirse al deportivo de su "novio".</p><p>-¿No vas a degradar a Michel? ¿Verdad?- Pregunto.</p><p>-Eso depende de su desempeño.- Contesto.</p><p>"Mi desempeño querrás decir."</p><p>-Ella es una mujer inteligente y muy brillante.- La defendió.</p><p>-Seguro que lo es.- Respondió el mas alto entre dientes.</p><p>Llegaron a la casa del rubio y este se apresuro a despedirse.</p><p>-Nos vemos mañana en el trabajo, gracias por traerme.- Estaba a punto de salirse, sin dar siquiera tiempo al otro de responderle, pero este también se bajo.</p><p>-¿No vas a invitarme a pasar? Creí que querías que te visitara en tu nueva casa, que debo añadir, es bonita.-</p><p>Cada paso que daban a la entada, el corazón de Aziraphale daba un vuelco, sentía retumbar los pasos de Gabriel detrás suyo. Sudaba frío mientras buscaba las llaves.</p><p>Click*</p><p>La puerta se abrió cuando giró la llave. Ambos entraron, la tensión se sentía en el aire, capas de ser cortada con un alfiler.</p><p>-Vaya, si que tienes buen gusto aunque ¿No son demasiados libros para una sola persona?- Comento el mayor tras de si.</p><p>-Me gusta coleccionarlos y he leído la mayoría.- Titubeó. Su comentario fue ignorado y vio como la imponente figura de su novio se acercaba a el.-¿Quieres algo de té?- Pregunto nervioso, pero también fue ignorado.</p><p>Antes de poder decir algo mas fue acorralado contra el sofá, ataco su cuello y pego su cuerpo contra el suyo. Nuevamente le invadió esa desagradable sensación que le revolvía el estomago, sabía que en otra situación y circunstancias, aquello podría ser placentero, pero cuando te obligan a hacerlo, tiene todo el efecto contrario. Sintió como bruscamente acariciaba su cuerpo, pero la gota que derramo el vaso fue cuando sintió cuando una de las manos del pelinegro fue hacia la bragueta de su pantalón.</p><p>-Gabriel, ya no quiero estar mas contigo.- Se atrevió a decir. El mencionado se quedo en pausa.</p><p>-¿Que?- Se alejo de el, sin poder creer lo que escuchaba.</p><p>-Que ya no quiero seguir con esto.- Dijo firme.- Y si te atreves a hacerle algo a Michel o a cualquiera, diré que fuiste tu, no importa si tengo que confesar ante Metatron que salíamos a escondidas.-</p><p>-Ja, te despedirá en cuanto lo sepa.-</p><p>-Sabes que no puede hacer eso, Recursos Humanos le caerá encima si lo hace. Aunque por mi puedo renunciar, pero ¿Y tu?</p><p>-No me importa si soy despedido, pero ¿Y tu?- Le reto. Desgraciadamente Aziraphale estaba jugando con fuego, estaba bien enfrentarse a quien lo mantenía infeliz en aquella relación, pero olvido medir lo que era capaz de hacer y mas estando tan vulnerable.</p><p>Lo último que sintió fue una mano estamparse contra su cara. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Sentimientos</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Llego a su casa con una buena sensación en el pecho, quizá hoy no había llevado a su ángel del trabajo a su casa, pero al menos paso un buen rato con el. Lo primero que hizo fue tomar su dispensador de agua y rociar a las plantas que tenía en la sala.</p><p>-¡Mas les vale estas perfectas! ¡No quiero que Aziraphale llegue y las vea marchitas!- Les grito.</p><p>Luego de eso se sirvió una copa de vino y puso a Queen a todo volumen, como siempre, recibiendo quejas de su vecina de al lado, que ignoro por supuesto. Luego minutos mas tarde, su otra vecina llamada Madame Tracy lo sorprendió con una bandeja de galletas que ella misma horneo, como adoraba a aquella señora. Pensaba en invitar a salir de nuevo a su ángel, aunque le fastidiaba el hecho de estar ligando con alguien que tenía novio.</p><p>En fin, que mas tarde iría a tentarlo, pero no con una copa de vino, la ultima vez resulto en un desastre, esta vez sería con una taza de café, aunque suponía que el pediría chocolate o algo por el estilo, quizá lo acompañaría con unas galletas de nuez, había visto que le gustaban mucho, además de las crepas, y seguro que le encantarían las de Madame Tracy.</p><p>Se asomo por su ventana para ver si este había llegado, comprobó que si al ver las luces encendidas, pero le extraño ver un auto plateado muy lujoso estacionado frente a su casa. Se le hacía familiar ese auto, no recordaba donde, pero sabía que ya lo había visto. Salio a su jardín, un poco extrañado, justo en eso, de la casa de Aziraphale, salio aquel hombre alto de cabello negro, aquel de nombre Gabriel, parecía asustado y algo paranoico, como si hubiera hecho algo y el mundo, por alguna razón, sabía de su pecado. Salió a paso apresurado por el jardín y luego su mirada se cruzo con la de Crowley, a lo que el la desvió inmediatamente y acelero el paso a su auto, conduciendo como loco una vez este encendió.</p><p>"¿Que mierda acaba de pasar?". Volvió su mirada a la puerta de Aziraphale "Oh, no"</p><p>Como si algo lo llamara, brinco los setos que separaban su casa de la de su ángel, afortunadamente el tipo había dejado la puerta abierta.</p><p>-¿Ángel? ¿Esta todo bien?- Pregunto desde el umbral.- ¿Puedo tentarte a una taza de....? ¡Por Satán!- Exclamo al verlo tirado en la sala, con una mano se cubría su cara, la manga de su antebrazo derecho estaba manchada de sangre, había vidrios rotos en la alfombra y parecía haber caído sobre la mesita de centro.</p><p>-¿Crow...ley?- Hablo débilmente.-¡Vete por favor!- Sollozó avergonzado.</p><p>No es que quisiera echar a Crowley, al contrario, su compañía siempre lo confortaba, pero esta vez no quería que lo viera así, débil, patético, deplorable, acababa de ser violentado por la persona que mas quería y que ahora aborrecía. No era una imagen que quisiera que todo el mundo viera, mucho menos el.</p><p>-¿Que estas diciendo? ¿Acaso ese infeliz te hizo esto?- Hablo lleno de coraje, mientras se hincaba para revisarlo. Azira no contesto, solo lloró mas. Crowley intento serenarse, sabía que si se exaltaba solo conseguiría asustar mas a su ángel.- ¿Tienes botiquín?- El rubio se sorprendió un poco, pero como pudo contesto.</p><p>-En.. el baño.-</p><p>Rápidamente el pelirrojo corrió a buscarlo, no quería desperdiciar ni un minuto. Al regresar ayudo a Aziraphale a levantarse para sentarlo en el sillón, por lo que lo obligo a quitarse la mano de la cara, contemplando un moretón en su mejilla y el labio ligeramente partido del lado izquierdo. Le hirvió la sangre de solo imaginar que alguien fuera capaz de herir al alguien tan bueno y puro como el. El rubio por su parte, desvió la mirada, incomodo de lucir una marca tan fea.</p><p>"¿Que mierda paso aquí?"<br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>........................................</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Sintió como una pesada mano aterrizo sobre su cara, causándole que se desorientara y se desestabilizara por unos momentos, provocando que por la confusión y la fuerza del contrario, saliera empujado hacia la mesita de centro que tenía en la sala y tropezando con esta. Por si fuera poco, además de haberse lastimado un costado al aterrizar en el mueble, este tenía una pequeña escultura de vidrio de una paloma, la cual se rompió cuando este puso su antebrazo en un intento de amortiguar su caída.</p><p>-Ugh....- No cabía dentro de su asombro, por mas duro que fuera aveces, Gabriel nunca había usado la fuerza bruta con el. Intentaba asimilar que había pasado.</p><p>-Azira...yo...- Hablo con voz quebrada.</p><p>-Vete.- Murmuró el rubio. Intentaba sonar firme, pero estaba muerto de miedo, si fue capaz de hacerle eso ¿Que mas podría hacerle?</p><p>-Yo... no quise. No me controle, yo...-</p><p>-¡Por favor déjame solo!- Grito, aunque el temblor en su voz fue evidente. No pudo evitar llorar frente a el. El golpe de la cara le comenzaba punzar y no le ayudaba para nada a serenarse o pensar en algo mejor.</p><p>Gabriel sin muchas opciones, huyo de ahí, aunque cabe mencionar, que sin siquiera intentar ayudarlo a levantarse o a tratar la herida provocada por el vidrio. Solo huyó, presa de pánico. Al estar afuera, sentía todas las miradas del vecindario sobre el, todos sabían lo que había hecho.</p><p>Temblaba al caminar y juraba que en cualquier momento iba a caer, hasta que sintió una penetrante mirada, volteó a la casa de al lado y vio a ese tal Crowley, con una extraña mirada amarillenta de unos ojos ávidos como serpiente. Con eso tuvo para entrar en pánico por completo y subirse a su deportivo lo más rápido posible y salir de ahí.<br/><br/><br/></p><p>..........................................</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Lo importante para Crowley ahora, era atender la herida del antebrazo, pues vio vidrios en el suelo y temía que algunos pudieran estar dentro. Subió con cuidado la manga de la camisa, la herida no era muy profunda, para suerte también, comprobó que no había restos del cristal adentro, aunque eso le costo varias muecas de dolor del rubio, por lo que procedió a limpiarla y desinfectarla.</p><p>-Termine con el, creo que no resulto muy bien.- Dijo Azira de repente, con la mirada perdida.</p><p>-Esa no es excusa para tratarte así.- Hablo Crowley firmemente, mientras vendaba la herida.</p><p>-No se si alguna vez me quiso....- Se lamento.- ¿Que fue lo que hice mal?-</p><p>Puede que sintiera algo por Crowley, pero eso no quitaba que realmente había amado a Gabriel en su momento y este solo le correspondió con desprecio, dolía, a pesar de que ya no lo quería en su vida, se preguntaba que hizo mal para que lo tratará así ¿Acaso había sido tan malo en otra vida y lo estaba pagando ahora?</p><p>-Tu no hiciste nada malo, tu solo...- ¿Como decirlo sin ser tan obvio?- Alguien como tu... tu solo ¡Tu mereces algo mejor!-</p><p>-Soy un inútil, cualquiera se hartaría de mi.-</p><p>-¡Eso no es verdad! Deja de pensar en esas cosas, ángel.- Odiaba verlo pisotearse a si mismo. Saco una pomada y la unto con cuidado en su mejilla inflamada.</p><p>-Solo desearía saber que fue lo que paso. Tal vez debí decírselo en otro momento.- Hablo con voz quebrada.</p><p>-Ya pasó ángel, terminaste con el, y si no lo entiende me aseguraré que lo haga.- Cuando se dio cuenta de que esto último lo dijo en voz alta se sonrojo.-Por Satán.- Murmuro para si mismo.</p><p>-Bueno... gracias...- Menciono Azira algo apenado y también sonrojado.- Aunque no me gustaría que te metieras en problemas por mi culpa.-</p><p>-Suelo meterme en problemas solo, así que por eso no te preocupes.- Ambos rieron ante el comentario.- Déjame llevarte a tu cama.-</p><p>-Esta bien, puedo solo.- Pero justo cuando se incorporo el dolor en su costado por haberse golpeado en la mesa lo ataco, haciendo que Crowley tomara su brazo para que lo pasara alrededor de su cuello, sirviéndole de apoyo.</p><p>"Demasiado cerca." Pensó Aziraphale mientras era llevado a su habitación.</p><p>Noto que Crowley tenía un pequeño tatuaje cerca de su oreja derecha, era una serpiente enroscada de color negro. También noto su delicioso aroma de su colonia, tan hipnotizante y relajante. Cuando lo dejo sobre su cama, se perdió brevemente en sus inusuales y bellos ojos amarillos.</p><p>-¿Donde esta tu pijama?- Pregunto Crowley.</p><p>-Tercer cajón a la derecha.- Indico, saliendo de sus pensamientos.</p><p>Tal como lo dijo, era un cajón lleno de puras pijamas, no sabía si había alguna en especifico, por lo que saco una azul cielo, era mejor que la rara del estampado de cuadros estilo escoses. Le paso las prendas de dormir y una mirada incomoda se hizo presente en ambos.</p><p>-Yo.... no mirare.- Dijo mientras se volteaba.</p><p>Aziraphale agradeció el gesto y comenzó a vestirse, con algo de dificultad por su brazo y porque la cabeza aun le daba vueltas.</p><p>-Ya puedes voltear querido.- Le indicó.</p><p>-Bueno, supongo que tentarte a una taza de café quedara para otro día.- Bromeo Crowley.</p><p>-Podríamos ir al Ritz otro día.-</p><p>-¿Acaso me estas invitando a salir?- Pregunto Crowley incrédulo pero emocionado.</p><p>-Tal vez.- Le sonrió. Como adoraba ver esa sonrisa, ni si quiera con los golpes que adornaban su cara opacaban aquella angelical belleza. Sus corazones latían rápidamente, se sentían completos estando al lado del otro.</p><p>-Por ahora descansa ángel, fue un día difícil.- Dijo Crowley. Aziraphale noto esto como una despedida y antes de que pudiera decir algo mas, agrego:</p><p>-¿Estaría mal pedirte que te quedes conmigo? No quiero estar solo.- La presencia del pelirrojo lo hacía sentir protegido y ahora mas que nunca, necesitaba sentirse así. Aquello sorprendió al de ojos ámbar.</p><p>-¿Como decirte que no?- Respondió mientras le acariciaba el cabello con una sonrisa. <br/><br/><br/><br/><br/></p><p>
  
</p><p>(créditos a quien pertenezca la imagen, yo solo la use como referencia para la escena)</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Gabriel estaba sorprendido de si mismo, su enojo y sus celos habían actuado por el, recordaba la imagen de su querido "Zizi". Se arrepentía de una manera horrible, al siguiente día que lo viera le pediría perdón, sería mejor novio de ahora en adelante y prometería no volver a ponerle una mano encima.</p><p>Para la mañana siguiente lo recogería de su casa para ir juntos al trabajo, tenía mucho que no hacía eso, pensaba en como compensarle aquel mal rato, tal vez llevarlo a cenar, o llevarlo a comer sus postres favoritos, ¿Cual es eran? ¿Pasteles, crepas, tal vez las mantecadas? No lo recordaba bien pero alguno le ha de gustar. Seguía pensando en que mas hacer para reparar el daño cuando al llegar vaya mala sorpresa al ver a su "pareja" subiéndose al auto de Crowley, con una sonrisa que ni el mismo, en sus mejores momentos de la relación, pudo dibujar en el rubio.</p><p>Una punzada de celos le atravesó el corazón y sigilosamente los siguió hasta el trabajo, al fin y al cabo el también iba para el mismo lugar. A diferencia de Crowley, quien estaciono cerca del corporativo, Gabe entró al estacionamiento del edificio y espero pacientemente a que Aziraphale ingresara, viéndolo ávidamente como le dedicaba sonrisas al pelirrojo. ¡Y pensar que creyó que al verlo estaría completamente triste y destrozado por el incidente de ayer! Ahora lo veía riendo y bromeando como si no hubiera pasado nada.</p><p>Hasta que por fin de despidió, los dos se miraban con una sonrisa bobalicona, parecían dos colegialas enamoradas en lugar de dos adultos, aunque cabe resaltar que aveces Aziraphale tenía ciertas actitudes infantiles.</p><p>-Buenos días Aziraphale.- Saludo Gabriel, causando que la cara de felicidad de este se trasformara en una mueca de terror puro.</p><p>De cerca pudo notar que estaba usando maquillaje en el lugar donde lo había golpeado y que su labio lacerado apenas se notaba solo si se le prestaba atención.</p><p>-Ga...Gabriel..- Tartamudeo.</p><p>-Vaya, pensaba disculparme por mi reprochable actitud del día de ayer, pero veo que ya tienes un sustituto.- Le dijo fríamente.</p><p>-¿De que estas hablando?-</p><p>-A que ya andas ofreciéndote en bandeja de plata al primero que se te aparece después de una pelea.- Ese comentario indigno por demás a Aziraphale.</p><p>-No me estoy ofreciendo a nadie, es mi amigo.- Protesto.- Y créeme que después de lo que me hiciste necesito a uno.- Añadió, claramente dolido.</p><p>-Por favor, desde a cien kilómetros se ve como se coquetean como si fueran dos crías enamoradas de catorce años .-</p><p>-Piensa lo que quieras, pero yo no te debo explicaciones y menos ahora, ya que creó haber sido muy claro ayer.-</p><p>-¿Realmente esto se acabo?-</p><p>-Creí que tu "respuesta" me lo había dejado en claro.-</p><p>-Mira, lamento lo que hice, no me controle a mi mismo y estoy arrepentido. Pensaba iniciar de cero, pero vamos ¡No puedes hacerme esto!- Su tono de voz lo asustaba.</p><p>-¡Y tu no debiste hacerme eso!- Chillo Aziraphale, llamando un poco la atención de las personas que pasaban alrededor.- Ya no puedo Gabriel, si me pegaste una vez ¿que me garantiza que no volverás a hacerlo de nuevo?-</p><p>-No me puedes hacer esto.- Sin darse cuenta, sujeto con fuerza el brazo del rubio.- Tu...-</p><p>-Buenos días.- Interrumpió Michel, quien con ojos acusadores miraba a Gabriel, aun sosteniendo a Aziraphale del brazo. Este solo lo soltó lentamente.</p><p>-Buenos días, disculpen, debo retirarme.- Se apresuro a decir el pelinegro, para luego retirarse.</p><p>-¿Todo en orden?- Le susurro Michel de manera discreta una vez lo vieron perderse en el elevador.</p><p>-Si, todo en orden. Terminamos.- Confesó con pesadez.- Pero no se lo tomo muy bien.-</p><p>-Es lo de menos, tiene que aprender.- Sentenció ella.</p><p>-Eso es lo que me preocupa.- Susurro preocupado.<br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>.................................</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>En un jardín botánico no muy lejos del corporativo Heaven's, cierto pelirrojo tarareaba alegremente One Year Of Love, de Queen, mientras regaba las plantas del invernadero.</p><p>-Alguien esta de muy buen humor hoy.- Llego Dagon.</p><p>-Y que lo digas.- Le respondió de un inusual buen humor.</p><p>-No me digas. Tiene que ver con tu "ángel".- Le dijo burlonamente haciendo comillas.</p><p>-Si. Y solo yo le puedo decir así.-</p><p>-Que posesivo, creí que ya tenía suficiente con el tipo que tiene de pareja.-</p><p>-Ni me lo menciones.- Dijo con algo de rabia. No podía evitar hacerse la imagen de el lastimando a Azira.- Ellos ya terminaron.-</p><p>-¡Ah! Entonces aprovecharas el camino libre entonces.-</p><p>-Mmm... no exactamente, no quiero que Aziraphale piense que voy muy rápido para el.-</p><p>-Que considerado, creí que te lanzarías a su cama una vez tuvieras la oportunidad.- Se rió ella.</p><p>-No se porque tienes esa idea de mi y no quiero saber. Pero el punto es que termino con esa fastidiosa relación.-</p><p>-Ajá ¿Te das cuenta de que serías plato de segunda mesa? ¿Su consolación? Al menos tente algo de amor propio.-</p><p>-¡Por eso no quiero ir tan rápido! Por Satán, al menos puedo decir que empezamos siendo amigos.- Bufo el pelirrojo, hastiado de que Dagon hubiera molestado un poco su buena mañana.- No tiene nada de malo intentar tener algo mas con el.-</p><p>-Solo digo que me sorprende que respetes el tiempo de ese sujeto, quiero decir, tu no eres muy paciente que digamos, no por nada le gritas a las plantas.-</p><p>-Precisamente por eso voy despacio, aunque ayer me pidió que durmiera en su cama.- Canturreo para molestar a su amiga.</p><p>-¿¡Que tu que!?-</p><p>-Jajajajajajaja. Relájate, se que se puede sacar de contexto muy fácil, pero no es lo que piensas, simplemente creo que el puede corresponder a lo que siento... en algún momento.- Dijo algo esperanzado, mas para si mismo.</p><p>Ambos siguieron con su jornada, claro Crowley esperaba ansioso la hora del descanso, pues iría a ver a Aziraphale, recordaba su tacto la noche que durmieron juntos, el como se removía entre pesadillas, malos sueños que el intentó apaciguar, le causo ternura como este sonreía entre sus sueños o inconscientemente buscaba su mano cuando se sentía seguro. Si comenzara una relación con el ¿Sería así cuando durmieran juntos?</p><p>Justo cuando el reloj marco la hora, ni corto ni perezoso iba a perder tiempo para encontrarse con su ángel, solo tenían una hora para comer o descansar y no iba a desperdiciar ni un segundo. Para llegar más rápido, uso su Bentley. Y ahí lo vio, esperándolo en la entrada, aunque su sonrisa no era del todo alegre a diferencia de aquella mañana.</p><p>-Hola ángel ¿Todo bien?- Pregunto cuando este subió al auto.</p><p>-Si, todo en orden.- Respondió en un melancólico tono. Obviamente sabía que no todo estaba bien, todos en la oficina eran unos idiotas con el y para rematar, Gabriel era el sub jefe del lugar, mejor no quiso insistir, ya que no quería ponerlo aun peor de lo que se sentía.</p><p>-¿Te parece ir por una crepas de fresas con crema? Se que son tus favoritas.- Lo animo.</p><p>-¡Si! ¡Crepas!- Ver su rostro iluminado fue lo que el necesito para terminar de alegrar su día.</p><p>Arribaron en la cafetería de la vez pasada, Aziraphale se sonrojó al recordar como calentó las manos de Crowely hechas unos témpanos de hielo, menos mal que el clima había mejorado un poco, aunque se sabe que vendrían días helados. Crowley pidió café negro y un pequeño aperitivo, mientras que Azira un chocolate caliente y una crepa de fresas con crema.</p><p>Charlaron amenamente mientras disfrutaban de su comida, aunque en un momento fue Azira quien tomo el control de la plática, mientras que el pelirrojo solo lo escuchaba con una sonrisa, mayormente hablaba de libros; sus autores favoritos, las historias que mas le gustaban, las que lo habían decepcionado, incluso le platico sobre un libro de plantas de 1889.</p><p>-Oh, lo siento, debo estarte aburriendo.- Se interrumpió a si mismo.</p><p>-Para nada ángel, simplemente me gusta escucharte.- Le respondió con una sonrisa embobada.</p><p>-¿Enserio? La gente suele decir que parloteo cosas aburridas y sin sentido.- Dijo avergonzado.- Por un momento pensé que ya te había hartado.-</p><p>-Que les den a esos bastaros. Tu no aburres, al contrario, cabezas huecas por no poder entender una plática tan culta.- Le dijo, mientras le tomaba de la mano en la mesa. El rubio solo se sonrojo.</p><p>-Querido, el lenguaje.- Dijo riendo levemente.- ¿Seguro que no te eh fastidiado?- Pregunto una vez mas sin poder creérselo.</p><p>-Que no, ángel, tu sigue hablando, me gusta escuchar.-</p><p>-Vale, pero tu también cuéntame cosas.-</p><p>-¿Como que?-</p><p>-No lo se, cosas que te gusten, además de la jardinería claro esta, no quiero el único que habla pero no escucha, quiero saber mas de ti.-</p><p>-Vaya ¿Y por que el interés?- Le dijo haciendo una mueca y una pose bastante coquetas.</p><p>-¡¿Porque porque...?! Bueno, somos amigos y buenos vecinos.- Respondió tartamudeando.</p><p>-Oh, si, cierto.- Crowley no supo si oculto bien su decepción, pero bueno, no podía apresurar algo mas teniendo en cuenta la situación.</p><p>En cambio Aziraphale se preguntaba tantas cosas:</p><p>"¿No estaré yendo demasiado rápido? ¿El sentirá lo mismo que yo? Vamos Azira, te ha invitado a su casa, te invito a cenar y prácticamente ayer te salvo y se quedo contigo a dormir, aun sin tener la obligación de hacerlo ¡Claro que le gustas! Pero ¿Sera correcto empezar una relación justo cuando termine muy mal con otra?"</p><p>-Sabes, también puedo invitarte una taza de café llegando a mi casa.- Le sonrió. El corazón de Crowley no cabía de la felicidad.</p><p>-¿Como decirte que no?-</p><p>Cualquiera que los mirara sin conocerlos, diría que era una pareja.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Cuidados</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>≪• ───── ✷ ───── •≫</p><p> </p><p>Se había hecho costumbre entre ambos vecinos frecuentarse para las comidas o simplemente pasar el rato. Debido a los horarios y la distancia de sus trabajos, Crowley había propuesto darle aventones a Azira al entrar y salir del trabajo. Claro, este intento declinar la oferta, pues sentía que estaba abusando de su amabilidad y no quería tampoco causarle molestia para que el tuviera que llegar temprano a su respectivo trabajo, pero dejo de negarse cuando este, cada mañana sin falta lo esperaba sobre su Bentley.</p><p>También se había hecho costumbre por parte del rubio, preparar un almuerzo para Crowley, ya que en sus descansos solían ir al St.James cuando querían evitar gastar demás en cafeterías o restaurantes, notaba que su amigo siempre traía consigo alguna bolsa de frituras, galletas, pero nunca comida de verdad.</p><p>-Es sushi, lo prepare yo mismo.- Le dijo mientras le extendía una caja con la comida finamente preparada.</p><p>-Se ve delicioso.- No era muy fan de esa comida, pero si su ángel la preparo y aún mas con mucho esmero, no era nadie para decirle que no. Ademas, efectivamente, estaba rico, como todas las comidas que le preparaba.- No tienes que molestarte en alimentarme, se hacerlo solo.-</p><p>-La comida rápida y los energizantes, no son el alimento que precisas.- Le regaño un poco.- Ademas, tu tampoco tienes que molestarme en llevarme y recogerme del trabajo.- Le contesto con una sonrisa.</p><p>- Vale, lo entiendo ¿Aún sigue en pie la noche de películas?- Pregunto.</p><p>-Claro querido, solo no pongas de terror, por favor.-</p><p>-Ngk, le quitas lo divertido a la vida.- Bufó el pelirrojo.</p><p>Hacía dos semanas del incidente con Gabriel en casa de Aziraphale, Crowley estaba al pendiente de como las heridas que habían dañado su bello rostro ya estaban desapareciendo, ademas de siempre cuidar del corte en el antebrazo, que también estaba sanando.</p><p>-Tengo que volver al trabajo.- Dijo Aziraphale viendo su reloj. Una punzada se hizo presente en el pecho del pelirrojo.</p><p>-¿Porque no cambias de trabajo, ángel?- Pregunto.</p><p>-Sabes muy bien porque, tengo que pagar la renta de la casa, apenas me estabilice económicamente cuando conseguí ese empleo.- Suspiro.- No puedo dejarlo de un día para otro.-</p><p>-Lo se, pero no me gusta cuando regresas ahí.- De hecho odiaba la idea de que si quiera compartiera un espacio con ese bastardo engreído y abusivo.- Al menos intenta buscar opciones antes de renunciar....¡Achu!- Un estornudo interrumpió su discurso.- Maldito frío.-</p><p>-Salud. Te he dicho que siempre te cubras al salir, viene el invierno y te vistes como si estuvieras en primavera.- Le regaño.</p><p>-El estilo ante todo.- Se excuso el encogiéndose de hombros, a lo que Aziraphale rodó los ojos.</p><p>-Contestando a tu pregunta. Sería buscar otro trabajo que no sea en una oficina o corporativo, Gabriel tendría que darme buenas referencias y por como están las cosas entre nosotros, no lo hará.- Hablo con pesar. Algo que no le había comentado, fue que nuevamente lo degradaron de puesto, volviendo a ser prácticamente el mandadero de todos.</p><p>-De igual manera, no me gusta que estés ahí, no te valoran como te lo mereces.- Las palabras de Crowley siempre reconfortaban al rubio ojiazul, se sentía querido, importante.</p><p>-Necesito primero juntar algunos ahorros, para poder mantenerme en el vecindario, de lo contrario tendría que marcharme.-</p><p>-Si necesitas donde quedarte alguna vez, mi casa esta disponible.- Muy tarde se dio cuenta de que lo dijo en voz alta. Los dos se sonrojaron, aunque claro, era mas notorio en Azira que en Crowley. El silencio se rompió por una corriente de aire, que les heló a ambos hasta los huesos.</p><p>-Vayámonos a un lugar mas acogedor o ambos terminaremos resfriados.- Sugirió Aziraphale.</p><p>-Por la hora, creo que deberíamos volver a nuestros trabajos.- Contesto mientras miraba la hora en su celular.</p><p>-Buena idea querido, te veré saliendo.- Le dedico una cálida sonrisa y se fue directo al corporativo.</p><p>El mas alto solo lo vio alejarse con una sonrisa en el rostro, si bien no quería decir lo anterior en voz alta, de ser necesario le daría asilo en su casa a su querido ángel, se imaginaba lo bien que sería si vivieran juntos, aun si fueran solo compañeros de piso, o de casa en este caso. No podía fantasear mas allá porque aun no eran algo mas que amigos, pero esperaba que su relación progresara, por el momento no quería presionarlo por como había terminado su relación anterior.</p><p>Y hablando del diablo, mientras iba a su trabajo, sintió una ráfaga de agua bañarlo de pies a cabeza, dándole tiempo a penas de reaccionar a o que había pasado. Un auto deportivo plateado había pasado a toda velocidad por un charco, mojándolo.</p><p>-¡Grandisimo hijo de puta!- Le grito sin importar que muchas personas, aunque comprendieron su enojo, se escandalizaron por la grosería.</p><p><br/>≫────≪•◦❈◦•≫────≪</p><p> </p><p>-¡Lo que me faltaba!- Grito con voz ronca, cosa que fue mala idea, ya que se lastimo mas.</p><p>Vaya mala suerte que se cargaba ese día, había amanecido con una gripe del demonio, su nariz estaba congestionada y moqueaba bastante, sentía la garganta reseca y como si estuviera llena de alfileres, sus dorados ojos lagrimeaban, sentía un terrible escalofrío y notaba como la frente le sudaba.</p><p>Busco su termómeto digital y lo que le faltaba; tenía 37.8 °, no podía salir así o moriría en el intento, pues nuevamente las nubes amenazaban lluvia y podía sentirse un frío que calaba hasta los huesos. Maldijo al hijo de puta que lo hizo empaparse el día de ayer.</p><p>-Carajo, me van a descontar esto del trabajo.- Dijo mientras llamaba a su jefe encargado para avisar que tenía un resfriado terrible.</p><p>-Esta bien Crowley, toma tu tiempo.- Hablo su jefe al otro lado de la linea.- Te oyes bastante mal, ademas, eres muy responsable y dedicado como para que sea un problema que faltes por razones de salud, después de todo el clima de hoy es de lo peor y solo empeorarías.-</p><p>-Lo se y prometo reponer los días que no pueda asistir.- Hablo con la voz áspera.</p><p>-Es lo de menos, descansa y recuperarte, le diré a Dagon que te cubra. Hasta luego.- Colgó.</p><p>Bien, al menos no había problema que se tomara unos días, de igual manera no se sentía cómodo faltando. Ahora le faltaba avisarle a su ángel, que posiblemente lo este esperando para irse como todas las mañanas, le apenaba que tuviera que tomar el trasporte público con semejante clima.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>C: Hola ángel, no podre llevarte hoy. Estoy enfermo </em>
</p><p>
  <em>A: ¿Como? ¿Ya tomaste algo? <br/>¿Hay algo que necesites querido?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Le enterneció como se preocupaba por el.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>C: Pues, tengo aspirinas y una botella de vodka,<br/> ideal para dormir todo el día</em>
</p><p>
  <em>A: ¡No seas inconsciente!</em>
  <em><br/>Voy para allá antes de que te termines matando a ti mismo.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>C: No es necesario ángel</em>
  <br/>
  <em>¿Ángel?</em>
</p><p>✔ ✔<br/><br/></p><p>No pasaron ni cinco minutos cuando escucho un llamado a su puerta, bajo sin poder creer que Aziraphale pudiera llegar tan rápido aun si vivía al lado. Abrió la puerta y efectivamente, ahí estaba con una bolsa de tela en mano que sabe dios lo que tenía dentro.</p><p>-Traje lo necesario, algunas medicinas, infusiones y.... ¡Oh por el amor de Dios! Crowley ¿Porque esas descalzo.- Lo regaño al ver que ni siquiera se había tomado la molestia de ponerse pantuflas o algún calcetín si quiera.</p><p>Prácticamente lo metió a rastras a su propia casa y lo guío hasta su cama, donde lo arropo sin siquiera dar chance de protesta alguna. Tentó su frente y sus mejillas, causando que se sonrojara ya de por si.</p><p>-Parece que tienes fiebre, sacaré mi termómetro para saber cuanto tienes.- Dijo rebuscando en su bolsa.</p><p>-Ya lo hice hace un rato, tengo 37.6 °.- Respondió como si no fuera la gran cosa.</p><p>-¿¡Y así planeabas tomar aspirina y andar descalzo?!- Se escandalizo, este solo le respondió encogiéndose de hombros de manera inocente.</p><p>-Ay.- Suspiro.- Espera aquí.- Dicho esto, tomo su bolsa y salió del cuarto.</p><p>Pasaron mas de cinco minutos y aun no regresaba, supuso que tal vez se le hizo tarde y tuvo que irse al trabajo de carrera, que aburrido estar ahí solo y enfermo. Pensó en mas tarde bajar a ver alguna película de terror o arrullarse escuchando Queen, aún tenía una bolsa de papitas guardada en su alacena. Repentinamente, unos pasos lo sacaron de sus pensamientos, era Aziraphale subiendo con una bandeja, en ella había un plato de sopa caliente, una infusión y algunos medicamentos puestos sobre una servilleta.</p><p>-Lamento la tardanza, pero la sopa tenía que estar caliente y a la infusión le toma un poco estar lista.- Dijo mientras colocaba la bandeja en la cama.</p><p>-Espera ¿Y tu trabajo? Ya se te hizo tarde.-</p><p>-Esta bien, me reporte enfermo, con este clima, cualquiera lo creería.- Le dedico una cálida sonrisa.</p><p>-Pero, te descontaran en día.- No quería que perdiera dinero por causa suya, el podría apañárselas, Aziraphale solo suspiro.</p><p>-Si, pero, con un día que falte no será el fin del mundo, además, precisas cuidado.- Le puso un paño húmedo en la cabeza y le acerco la cuchara para que comiera.</p><p>-Ángel, puedo alimentarme yo solo.- Le dijo quitándole el cubierto, aunque le gusto ser consentido por el, por cuestión de orgullo trazó un límite, solo un pequeño limite.</p><p>Probo la sopa y le sorprendió el sabor, estaba deliciosa, ni muy salada, ni muy insípida, estaba en su punto, además estaba caliente y casi juraba que solo eso le bastaba para aliviarse. Probo un poco de la infusión, era amarga y bastante fuerte, aunque pudo jurar sentir un sabor a jengibre en ella, definitivamente eso le descongestiono la nariz por los ingredientes tan fuertes que tenía.</p><p>-Lo siento si es sabor no es muy agradable, me lo enseño mi abuela y puedo asegurar que es bastante efectivo.- Se disculpo Aziraphale.</p><p>-De hecho esta cosa me hizo respirar de nuevo, así que valió la pena.- Termino de comer y tomo los medicamentos que le habían traído.</p><p>-No se porque no tienes mas medicina además de esas aspirinas.-</p><p>-Casi no me enfermo, por lo que no los necesite nunca.-</p><p>-Es mejor prevenir que lamentar.-</p><p>Durante toda la mañana Aziraphale estuvo al pendiente del resfriado de Crowley; se aseguro de que tomara los medicamentos a tiempo, le cambiaba el paño de su frente para regular la fiebre, lo mantuvo arropado para que no pasara frió y regó sus plantas por el. Antes de quedarse dormido, el pelirrojo no pudo evitar sentir una inmensa ternura hacia su vecino y amigo, no le había pedido que lo cuidara, mucho menos que faltara al trabajo, pero debía admitir que agradecía que lo hiciera, sobre todo porque siempre le irritaba la idea de que estuviera cerca del abusivo de Grabriel, eso y que nadie se había preocupado tanto por el, al menos no así.</p><p>-¿Te gustaría ver una película?- Pregunto Crowley.</p><p>-Necesitas descansar querido.-</p><p>-He estado descansando casi todo el día, ya ni siquiera tengo sueño.- Le rogó.</p><p>-Oh esta bien, pero no bajes descalzo y cúbrete con una manta.- Regaño.</p><p>-Si mamá.- Se burlo el pelirrojo.</p><p>Se acomodaron en el sillón, palomitas, dos tés bien calientes y una manta para que Crowley no pasara frío, además le convenció de usar una bufanda para cuidar su garganta. Puso la de Historias de Miedo para Contar en la Oscuridad, aprovechando que el podía escojer la película. A decir verdad solo aprovecho para que Aziraphale, quien era fácil de asustarse con ese tipo de peliculas, se abrazara a el, terminando por estar junto con el dentro de la manta.</p><p>-Por favor dime que ya se fue.- Dijo mientras se cubría los ojos con la manta y se pegaba mas al cuerpo de su contrario, pues estaba muerto de miedo cuando apareció una mujer pálida y obesa con rostro deforme y los pasillos se habían vuelto color rojo.</p><p>-No ángel, aún sigue ahí, seguro viene por ti en la noche.- Le dijo divertido.</p><p>-No es gracioso.- Se pego mas a su cuerpo.- ¡Eres un demonio! ¿Porque tuve que hacerte caso? Voy a soñar cosas horribles.-</p><p>-Si quieres quédate a dormir.- Lo dijo sin pensar.</p><p>-¿Enserio?-</p><p>-Bueno.... no se, no quisiera contagiarte y no tengo habitación de huéspedes.- Dijo algo apenado.</p><p>Se sonrojo. Ya iban tres noches que dormían juntos, la primera, en el sillón, curiosamente viendo películas de terror, la segunda la cual casi no recordaba por haber estado borracho y la tercera cuando había sido lastimado por Gabriel. ¿Estaría mal una cuarta? Crowley estaba enfermo y temía contagiarlo.</p><p>-Supongo que puedes tomarlo como un cuidado extra.- Le dijo con una sonrisa.-</p><p> </p><p>≫────≪•◦❈◦•≫────≪</p><p> </p><p>A la mañana siguiente, Azirafel tuvo que ir a su trabajo como de costumbre, pues aunque le gustaría cuidar de Crowley por mas tiempo, ninguno de los dos quería que le descontaran el día. </p><p>-Azira ¿Como te sientes?- Pregunto Michel al verlo.</p><p>-Mucho mejor, gracias.- Agradeció la preocupación de su amiga.</p><p>Su día no fue el mejor, una vez pego su trasero al escritorio, Sandalfon dejo una pila de papeleo en la mesa y se fue con una sonrisa socarrona, le llevo al menos medio día organizar todo aquello como era debido. Al menos con Gabriel estaba distante y mas porque el trabajo se puso algo cargado para todos.</p><p>Llego la hora de trabajo y lo que mas quería era alejarse de ahí, todos estaban insoportables el día de hoy, se arrepintió de no haberse reportado enfermo también ese día y quedarse en casa con Crowley.</p><p>-No pareces muy enfermo que digamos.- Escucho a sus espaldas.</p><p>-Me siento mejor hoy, aunque sigo pensando en que no debí haber venido.- Le contesto.</p><p>-Vaya, las malas influencias te han echo no cuidar esa boca, Zizi.</p><p>-¡Deja de llamarme así!- Salio del corporativo a paso firme, pero el mas alto lo siguió.</p><p>-Vamos, solo quiero arreglar las cosas.- Intentaba decir, pero Azirapale no detuvo su paso, por lo que Gabriel hablaba sobre la marcha.- No he podido por lo mal que me he sentido, pero se que podemos empezar de cero.-</p><p>-No quiero empezar nada contigo, ya acabo todo.- Aquello hizo enojar a Gabriel y lo tomo bruscamente del brazo para obligar a mirarlo.</p><p>-¡Yo decido cuando acaba esto! Y si no...-</p><p>-¿Algún problema?- Escucharon una voz, no sabían si femenina o masculina.</p><p>Voltearon para buscar al dueño y era una persona de baja estatura, cabello revoltoso, corto para tratarse de una mujer, pero largo para ser de un hombre, parecía tener marcas en su cara y ojos azul cielo. Sus prendas holgadas, estilo rockero no dejaban ver si su complexión era de hombre o mujer.</p><p>-¡Beelz!- La llamo Aziraphale.</p><p>-¿Te esta molestando?- Inquirió en tono rudo.</p><p>-No, nosotros estábamos...- Intento excusarse Gabriel, pero fue interrumpido.</p><p>-No te pregunte a ti.- Le dijo secamente.- ¿Te esta molestando Aziraphale?- Dijo esta vez dirigiéndose al rubio.</p><p>-N... no, solo nos despedíamos.- Dijo viendo severamente a su jefe y yendo hacia donde Beelz. Ella solo miro a Gabriel de manera que decía " no te metas con el."</p><p>-Te invito un trago.-</p><p>-¿Ahora?-</p><p>-Si ¿Por que no? Tienes hora libre ¿Cierto?-</p><p>-Si, pero no acostumbro a tomar alcohol en la tarde, es mas, ni siquiera lo hago regularmente.-</p><p>-Si quieres andar con Crowley mas vale que te vayas acostumbrando.- Dijo ella tomándolo por los hombros y guiándolo hacia el bar que ella, Hastur y Crowley solían frecuentar.</p><p>-Espera ¿Que?-</p><p>Se sentaron en la barra y Beelz pidió un wisky y Azira una copa de vino blanco, no quería regresar ebrio a su trabajo, puede que Gabriel lo acosara por cosas que no valían la pena, pero aún podía despedirlo.</p><p>-¿Ese tipo era tu ex?- Pregunto de manera directa.</p><p>-¿Como lo sabes tu? Crowley te lo dijo.- Pregunto algo enfadado de que su amigo revelara información de el.</p><p>-Nah, tu me lo acabas de decir.- Contesto mientras le daba un sorbo a su bebida.- Deberías ver tu cara.- Se burlo. Aziraphale solo hizo un gesto de indignación.</p><p>-Mjh, bueno, igual te agradezco que me libraras de el, no para de estar sobre mi todo el tiempo.-</p><p>-Mas te vale que renuncies, porque Crowley es bastante impulsivo y muy celoso.-</p><p>-¿Quien te dijo que estamos juntos? Y antes de que contestes, te puedo asegurar que no es así y no te lo dije.-</p><p>-Bueno, la manera en que el habla de ti y la sonrisa de idiota que pone cuando lo hace. Igual tu tampoco eres muy sutil, te brillan los ojos como un borrego ¿Como es que no se han declarado?-</p><p>-Es complicado...-</p><p>-Patrañas. Seguro son tan cobardes que ninguno se atreve a dar el primer paso.- Rió ella.</p><p>-¡Eso no es cierto! Es solo que... bueno... nosotros.....-</p><p>-Aahh ¿Vez como tengo razón?- Dijo ella alzando su vaso.-Ya dejen las niñerías y cásense de una vez.-</p><p>-¡Ey! Una boda sería muy pronto.-</p><p>-Es sarcasmo. Pero bien que me entendiste. El punto es que deberían dejar que las cosas simplemente sucedan.-</p><p>-¿Porque me dices esto?-</p><p>-Porque cada vez que veo a ese imbécil es: Aziraphale esto, Aziraphale aquello. Ya me tiene loca. conociéndolo me extraña que no haya intentado algo contigo a la semana de conocerte. Y por tu cara se que te gusta, las veces que los he visto juntos tu también te sonrojas y lo miras con esa cara de bobo.-</p><p>-Es que.... no lo se, me da algo de miedo empezar de nuevo.-</p><p>-Créeme que el es de los que se cortarían un brazo antes de lastimar a los que quiere.- Aseguro.</p><p>-Gracias Beelz.-</p><p>-No agradezcas, no tenía nada mejor que hacer.- En el fondo, Azira sabía que no era del todo cierto, pero si había algo que compartían ella y Crowley, era proteger su orgullo ante la ternura y la comprensión.</p><p>Terminaron sus respectivas bebidas y se dispusieron a regresar a sus trabajos.</p><p>-Por cierto, gracias por acompañarme nuevamente.- Le agradeció con una sonrisa.</p><p>-Pff, no te estoy acompañando, tengo unos asuntos justamente por esta dirección y el Heaven's me queda de paso, no soy tu niñera, así que no te acostumbres.- Dijo indiferente, viendo a otra dirección.</p><p>-Claro Beelz. Igual gracias.-</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Celos</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>≪• ───── ✷ ───── •≫</p><p> </p><p>-¿Y que? ¿Ya por fin te le declaraste a tu "ángel"?- Pregunto Beelz mientras le daba un sorbo a su martini.</p><p>-Busco el momento indicado ¿Si?- Se exaspero Crowley mientras le daba un sorbo a su vino.</p><p>-No hay momento indicado.- Se burló Dagon a su lado.</p><p>-No pensé que fueras tan miedoso con respecto a las relaciones.- Añadió Hastur.</p><p>-Yo.. Solo espero el momento correcto ¿Si?-</p><p>-No hay momento correcto, idiota, como dicen, es ahora o nunca.- Le dijo Dagon.</p><p>-Ngk.-</p><p>-Vamos Crowley ¿La boda para cuando?- Lo molesto Hastur.</p><p>-¿Y la tuya con Ligur?-</p><p>-No te importa.- Le contesto este con molestia., ganándose una burla por todos sus compañeros.</p><p>-Ustedes también se están tardando.- Bromeo Beelz.</p><p>-Nos casaremos cuando se nos de la gana, estas cosas timan tiempo.- Protesto.</p><p>-Puedo decir lo mismo.- Dijo Crowley.</p><p>-Tu cállate, que si estas así con Aziraphale es porque quieres.- Hastur le dio un zape, fastidiado.</p><p>-¡Auch! Igual tu, ya estuvieras casado con Ligur desde hace mucho.-Replicó mientras se sobaba la nuca.</p><p>-Pocas veces estoy de acuerdo con "ojos de serpiente".- Dijo Beelz, haciendo que Dagon ahogara una pequeña risa.</p><p> </p><p>≫────≪•◦❈◦•≫────≪</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>En otro lado de la ciudad:</em>
</p><p>-Me da gusto volver a verte Ana.- Saludo Aziraphale mientras pasaba a una acogedora casa, mas parecida a una cabaña.</p><p>-Ya hacia falta contarnos las cosas en persona y no por teléfono.-</p><p>-¿Como va tu relación con Newt?-</p><p>-Perfectamente ¿Y tu relación con Crowley?-</p><p>-¿Relación?- Pregunto extrañado.</p><p>-Aziraphale, no me digas que todavía no se declaran.-</p><p>-¡Ey! Estas cosas toman tiempo.-</p><p>-¿Enserio?- Inquirió alzando una ceja.- ¿Necesito seguir recordándote lo obvio?-</p><p>-Ana, no me sentía listo para iniciar una relación de nuevo, menos con lo que paso hace algunas semanas.- Dijo recordando amargamente.</p><p>-Es cierto, es lamentable y créeme que de igual manera me preocupe por ti. Pero el estuvo ahí para ti. Duraste bastante tiempo en una relación infeliz ¿No crees que ya es tiempo de darte una oportunidad de pasar pagina? Tampoco creo sea necesario decirte que a Crowley le gustas.- Azira calló ante lo dicho, no sabía que decir.</p><p>-Solo, espero el momento indicado.-</p><p>-Azira, nunca hay momento indicado y de hecho por eso te cite.- Le sonrió.- Newton y yo nos casaremos el próximo mes.- Dijo entregándole un sobre blanco con visibles letras doradas.</p><p>-¡Oh querida! Gracias ¡Y muchas felicidades! Claro que estaré ahí.- La abrazo felicitándola. Luego abrió la invitación donde explicitamente estaba su nombre y que estaba cordialmente invitado a la unión de Newton Pulsifer y Anathema Device, eso, junto con un pase para un acompañante extra.-Oh.. no me digas que...- Su amiga solo lo miro con una sonrisa traviesa.- ¡Por todos los cielos!- Exclamo el totalmente rojo.</p><p> </p><p>≫────≪•◦❈◦•≫────≪</p><p> </p><p>Nuevamente, como ya se había hecho costumbre, Aziraphale salio a su hora de comer para verse con Crowley, esta vez habían quedado en una cafetería a petición del rubio, pues se despertó tarde y no le dio tiempo de prepararle un almuerzo a su amigo. Justo iba saliendo por la puerta principal cuando:</p><p>-¡Aziraphale!-</p><p>-¿Si? ¿Sucede algo?- Pregunto a Gabriel, rezando para que fuera algo relacionado con el trabajo.</p><p>-Me preguntaba si te gustaría acompañarme a comer.- Le dijo.</p><p>-Lo siento, ya que de con...-</p><p>-Con la pelirroja teñida. Vaya ¿No tienes mas amigos con los que verte?-</p><p>-Antes te quejabas de que tuviera "muchos" amigos. Ni siquiera tengo tantos.-</p><p>Lo tomo de la muñeca, pero desgraciadamente, Gabriel no lo hacía con delicadeza y la estaba apretando. Aziraphale intentaba zafarse, pero era muy fuerte y además no quería hacer un escándalo en público.</p><p>-Solo esta vez, seguro a tu amigo no le importa que faltes por una vez.- Lo presiono mas fuerte, pero un tirón aparto su agarre de Aziraphale.</p><p>-Claro que si me importa.- Escucharon una voz dura. Gabriel lo miro indignado y le sostuvo la mirada, dentro de lo que cabía, ya que el contrario portaba unos lentes oscuros imposible de ver sus ojos.- Que te quede claro que yo no me voy a quedar de brazos cruzados si lo vuelves a lastimar.-</p><p>-¿Y que vas a hacer? ¿Rociarme con el dispensador de agua? ¿Lanzarme fertilizante?- Se burló, cosa que ocasiono que Crowley cerrara los puños a punto de darle un golpe.</p><p>-No me tientes con lo del fertilizante.- Siseo. Había deseado golpearlo en esa cara de idiota que tenía desde que vio a Aziraphale lastimado en el suelo. Por su parte, el rubio noto como los puños de su amigo se preparaban para el ataque.</p><p>-¡Crowley, vayámonos! Intervino rápidamente. No quería que se armara un escándalo y a fin de cuentas, seguían frente a la entrada principal del Heaven's. Crowley las tendría de perder si tocaba un solo cabello de Gabriel.</p><p>-Te salvas de esta, pero que sea la ultima vez que te veo hostigandolo.- Amenazó.</p><p>-Perro que ladra no muerde.-</p><p>Esta vez Aziraphale tuvo que abrazar a Crowley para evitar in enfrentamiento, quería borrarle esa sonrisa del rostro.</p><p>-Querido, no vale la pena. Vayamos a comer algo.- La voz de su ángel lo trajo de nuevo a la realidad y la razón por la cual no debía usar la violencia física (al menos no por el momento).</p><p>Lo miro de frente y cambio su cara de furia a una mueca sonriente, sin despegarle la mirada, cuando el y el rubio se dieron la vuelta para marcharse, Crowley rodeo con su brazo a Aziraphale y lo pego a el, cosa que provoco que la sonrisa desapareciera del pelinegro.</p><p>Ya en la cafetería, después de ordenar y sentarse, pudieron hablar mas tranquilamente.</p><p>-No vuelvas a hacer eso, agradezco que me hayas ayudado, pero Gabriel no es hombre de amenazas.-</p><p>-No entiendo como estuviste con alguien así ángel. El tipo es un controlador, mal perdedor y además...- Tomo la mano que Gabriel sostuvo en el forcejeo antes de que el llegara, descubriendo la manga, un morete del fuerte apretón que le dio.- Es un abusivo.-</p><p>-Lo se, pero también tienes que pensar con la cabeza fría. No quiero ni pensar que te hubiera hecho si lo hubieras golpeado.- Aquello enterneció a Crowley.</p><p>-Nunca nadie se había preocupado tanto por mi.-</p><p>-Vamos, no seas tan exagerado.- Rió Azira.- Por cierto, em.... ¿Recuerdas que te hable de una amiga, llamada Anathema?-</p><p>-Si ¿Que con ella?-</p><p>-Pues... va a casarse...-</p><p>-Oh, bien por ella-. Dijo sin saber bien que decir, pues no la conocía y no sabía cual era el punto.</p><p>-Me invito a la boda y pues.... Tengo un pase extra para algún invitado.-</p><p>-¿Me estas pidiendo que te acompañe a la boda de tu amiga?- Pregunto de forma directa, a lo que el de ojos azules asintió nerviosamente.- Lo hubieras preguntado sin tanto rodeo. Claro. Pero con una condición.-</p><p>-¿Eh?-</p><p>-El próximo viernes iré al bar con unos amigos y ya que les he hablado mucho de ti pues ¿Irias con nosotros?-</p><p>-Pero sabes que no soy de beber mucho. Además no los conozco.-</p><p>-Tranquilo, sera algo leve. Aparte, a Beelz si la conoces. Entonces ¿Trato?- Aziraphale solo suspiro.</p><p>-Trato.-</p><p>≫────≪•◦❈◦•≫────≪</p><p> </p><p>Al menos conocía el bar, parecía que era de sus favoritos, no era uno muy elegante, pero tampoco era de mala muerte. Lo que si le molestaba un poco es que había mucha gente para su gusto, pero al menos los amigos de Crowley lo saludaron de buena manera. Claro que, los comentarios donde los emparejaban no se hicieron esperar.</p><p>-¿Enserio? Nunca llegue a verte en el corporativo.- Pregunto a Hastur después de enterarse que el llego a trabajar un corto tiempo ahí.</p><p>-Ah, no dure mucho.- Respondió sin mucho interés.- Soy administrador de otra empresa y me va mejor, de hecho ahí conocí a Ligur, en medio de todo ese molesto papeleo.-</p><p>-¡Oh calla!- Le dijo Ligur seguido de un codazo.</p><p>La platica continuo de manera amena hasta que alguien se acerco a la mesa, una mujer pelirroja, su cabello caía largo hasta la cintura, piel que parecía de papel y unos brillantes ojos verdes. Usaba unos jeans ajustados y una blusa que, a pesar del frío, dejaba poco a la imaginación.</p><p>-¡Anthony!- Corrió a abrazar al mencionado con mucha familiaridad, demasiada para el gusto de Aziraphale.</p><p>-¡Ey! ¿Cuanto tiempo sin verte?- Y peor fue cuando el correspondió ese gesto.</p><p>-Hola Lilith.- Saludo Beezl de lejos.</p><p>-Beelz, mi querida amiga, cuanto ah pasado.- Fue a saludarla.</p><p>-Ángel, ella es Lilith, prima de Beelz y vieja amiga mía.- La presento.- Lilith, Aziraphale, mi buen vecino y amigo.-</p><p>-Hola, un gusto, cualquier amigo de Anthony es amigo mió también.- Saludo al pelirrojo energéticamente, aunque pudo jurar que había algo extraño detrás de esa energía y sonrisas.</p><p>-Por todos los infiernos, no te recordaba tan molesta.- Espeto Hastur.</p><p>-Admítelo, también me extrañabas ¿Que los trae por aquí?-</p><p>-Salia anti estrés, lo típico.- Respondió Beelz dándole un trago a su coñac.</p><p>-Woow Anthony, la ultima vez que te vi traías otro cote, tu cabello largo se ve tan bonito.- Lo adulo ella mientras tomaba un mechón y lo hacía rizos.</p><p>-Gracias, los buenos tratamientos para el cabello han rendido frutos.-</p><p>-Oh Por favor, no hagas hablar a la diva de su cabello. No otra vez.- Se quejo Ligur.</p><p>-Corrección. A las dos divas.- Señalo Beelz a su prima.</p><p>Por otro lado, Aziraphale tenía un amargo sabor en la boca, aquella mujer no dejaban de sonreírle, por alguna razón le irritaba escucharla llamarlo "Anthony" al menos, cuando salía de sus labios, sentía un hueco en el estomago cuando esta se atrevía a tomarle algún mechón de cabello. Por su parte Crowley solo agradecía los cumplidos. No tardo mucho para que se sintiera excluido, pues la pelirroja sacaba a colación anécdotas donde por supuesto, el no había estado presente en ese tiempo.</p><p>Distraído y un poco afligido, intento tomar su vaso de whisky, pero lo único que logro fue derramarlo en la mesa, mojando a Crowley y a Lilith, quienes se encontraban mas cerca.</p><p>-¡Oh, como lo siento!- Se disculpó apenado por el incidente.</p><p>-Descuida Ángel, no pasa nada.- Le alivio que Crowley no estuviera molesto, aunque no podría decirse lo mismo de la mujer.- Te conseguiré otra bebida. -</p><p>-Pero fue mi culpa, yo debería compensarte. -</p><p>-Tranquilo ángel, no pasa nada.- Lo tranquilizo y fue a la barra por servilletas y a pedir otro trago.</p><p>-Iré a lavarme.- Dijo apenado al ver la mancha en la rodilla de su pantalón.</p><p>-También yo.- Dijo Lilith, con un tono de amabilidad fingida y algo dura. Se levanto primero, pasando lentamente a Aziraphale, como si lo estuviera escaneando con la mirada.</p><p>Cada uno fue al baño respectivo y mientras se limpiaba el whisky de la rodilla, entro Crowley, también a limpiarse, pues se notaba una gran mancha en su playera rojo vino.</p><p>-Lamento ser tan torpe.- Se disculpo apenado.- Hasta me siento mal porque hayas comprado otra bebida.-</p><p>-Ya para con eso ángel, fue un accidente.- Le dijo el con una sonrisa.- No podría enojarme contigo solo por eso.-</p><p>Salio del baño y se encontró con Lilith, quien se contemplaba en un espejo que estaba en el pasillo de los sanitarios, por su puesto, ella lo vio por el reflejo, pero fingió que no.</p><p>-Oh, ten cuidado a la próxima, casi arruinas mis jeans favoritos.- Le dijo con una voz melosa.</p><p>-Enserio lo lamento, me distraje.- Balbuceó.</p><p>-¿Con cierto pelirrojo?- Pregunto ella, perspicaz.</p><p>-¡No! Yo...-</p><p>-Ay querido.... ¿Como dices que te llamabas? Bueno no importa. Eres como un libro abierto, tus bonitos ojos azules brillan cada vez que lo miras a el.- Le dijo con perspicacia.-Pero Antony y yo compartimos algo especial, desde hace tanto si mal no recuerdo.-</p><p>-Imagino que al ser prima de Beelz, ustedes también se hicieron muy amigos.- Ante lo dicho, Lilith soltó una risotada</p><p>-Que inocente bebé. No, cuando dije que "compartimos algo", me refería a algo muy intimo en realidad.- Respondió con una mirada lasciva. Azira sintió algo romperse dentro de el.- Ya no pongas esos ojos de cachorro, seguro confundiste su amabilidad con otra cosa, después de todo, eres tan tierno.- Le dijo burlona para luego volver a la mesa con los otros.</p><p>El pobre se quedo en shock por las palabras de la mujer, solo salió de este cuando vio la puerta del baño de hombres abrirse, supo que era Crowley y se escondió tras una columna que había cerca. Los observo desde la distancia, como todos congeniaban bien, alcohol, chistes vulgares y muchas anécdotas que el desconocía, sin duda el sobraba.</p><p>Le dolió de solo ver como esa tal Lilith a la vista hacía bonita pareja con Crowley; Ambos tenían un hermoso y esbelto cuerpo, los rasgos de sus caras eran finos y perfectos, los dos eran pelirrojos (el cabello de Crowley ligeramente mas oscuro), por no hablar de la buena química que tenían. Ademas, ella lo dijo antes: ellos compartieron intimidad. No les faltaba nada para ser una pareja. Pero por alguna razón, le hervía la sangre de solo ver como ella lo tocaba, como se le insinuaba y peor aún, que este no hacía nada por pararla.</p><p>"Aléjate de el."</p><p>La voz en su cabeza no paraba de hacer eco, por mas que quisiera convencerse de que eran amigos, que probablemente Crowley hiciera mejor pareja con ella. No aguanto mas la sensación amarga que tenía y fue a la barra. Decidido, pediría algún trago fuerte y luego se iría, aprovechando que Crowley y sus amigos seguían distraídos por la amena plática. Ya luego vería que excusa le diría a su "amigo" pero por ahora, no quería estar mas ahí.</p><p>-Hola, buenas noches ¿Que es lo mas fuerte que tiene?- Pregunto al barman.</p><p>-Buenas noches caballero. Pues por el momento Bacardi o Mezcal, traído directamente de México.-</p><p>-Creo que probare el mezcal.- Dijo, aunque no fue su sentido común lo que hablo, si no el dolor.</p><p>Le sirvió en un pequeño vaso, escarchado con sal y adornado con una rodaja de lima.</p><p>-Tenga cuidado, no es para novatos.- Le advirtió divertido el barman. Comentario que le hizo un poco de gracia a Aziraphale, después de todo, tenía todas las pintas de no ser alguien que tomara demasiado.</p><p>Tal como lo dijo, la graduación del alcohol era fuerte, le pego en todos los sentidos y sintió quemar su garganta, por gran fuerza de voluntad de no llamar la atención (y milagro) no comenzó a toser por aquella bebida ardiente.</p><p>-¿Primera vez?- Escucho una voz al lado.- Querido, deberías probar mejor algo, no se, quizá mas dulce.- Dijo con una voz seductora.</p><p>El sujeto que le dirigió la palabra a Aziraphale era un joven dos cabezas mas alto que el, vestía como un modelo juvenil, de rasgos afilados y una barba apenas prominente, bastante bien parecido. Si el tipo no estuviera coqueteandole, podría jurar que tenía decenas de mujeres haciendo fila para pasar aunque sea un rato con el.</p><p>-No, muchas gracias, ya me iba.-</p><p>-¿Ya? Querido la noche aún es joven. No puedes irte después de probar algo tan amargo como el mezcal, esos labios deben ser dignos de algo mas dulce y con clase.- Se acerco a el. El rubio intento retroceder, pero, para su desgracia, el trago de mezcal había atontado un poco sus sentidos, por lo que se tambaleó un poco.- Tranquilo, no muerdo.-</p><p>-Disculpa, pero ¿Por favor puedes darme algo de espacio? No me siento muy bien.-</p><p>-Oh, tranquilo, yo se como hacer que te sientas muy bien.- Insinuó el de barba, relamiéndose los labios, mientras tocaba con sus manos los labios de Azira.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Minutos antes:</em>
</p><p>Luego de salir del baño, pidió otro vaso de whisky para Aziraphale, pero le sorprendió mucho no verlo en la mesa. Que extraño, se supone que había salido del baño antes que el.</p><p>-¿Y Aziraphale?- Pregunto a sus amigos.</p><p>-¿No estaba contigo?- Contesto Hastur.</p><p>-Seguro se aburrió y se fue.- Dijo Lilith sin mucho interés.</p><p>-No, el no es así. Avisaría antes de irse.-</p><p>-Relájate Romeo.- Interrumpió Beelz.- Esta ahí en la barra.- Señalo.</p><p>Eso lo explicaba, estaba hasta el fondo y había mucha gente, por eso no lo vio, seguramente no quería que se molestara en pedirle otro trago o tal vez el trago era para el, como compensación, eso le gustaba de su ángel, siempre tan considerado. Entonces se relajo y siguió tonteando con sus amigos en lo que llegaba el rubio. Lo que le incomodaba bastante era la actitud de Lilith, siempre había sido una chica muy fácil, pero ese día estaba particularmente empalagosa con el.</p><p>Volteo nuevamente para buscar a Aziraphale, pues este estaba comenzando a tardar, pero las múltiples personas le impedían ver con claridad. Lilith noto esto e intento llamar su atención, cosa que logro, ya que soltó un comentario sarcástico de como Hastur parecía una locomotora de tanto cigarro, causando una graciosa molestia en este.</p><p>-Anthony, deja de cuidarlo tanto, pareces mas su niñero.- Le llamo la atención la pelirroja.</p><p>- El tipo esta enamorado, que digo, embobado ¿Que se le va hacer?- Bromeo Dagon, ignorado el hecho de que el comentario molesto a Lilith de sobremanera.</p><p>-Solo quiero asegurarme de que esta bien.-</p><p>Entre la multitud lo diviso, pero lucia nervioso, retrocedía como queriendo alejarse de algo, hasta que vio a un joven acercarse a el y tocarle los labios de manera seductora. No lo pensó dos veces y se levanto en dirección a ellos, llamando la atención de sus amigos.</p><p>-Por favor joven, no quiero problemas, le pido que me deje retirarme.-</p><p>-Estas algo tenso, porque no nos vamos a un lugar mas privado, tal vez así agarres un poco de confianza.- La mano del hombre fue apartada bruscamente de Aziraphale.</p><p>-El dijo que no.- Siseo Crowley, bastante atemorizante.</p><p>-Disculpa ¿Puedes soltarme? Nadie te llamo.- Respondió el joven de una manera altiva, intentando zafar su brazo del fuerte agarre del pelirrojo.</p><p>-¡Cowley!- Exclamo Aziraphale.</p><p>-¿Lo conoces?- Pregunto el joven confundido.</p><p>-Claro que si, esta conmigo.- Contesto Crowley.</p><p>-Pequeña perra ¿Y así estabas insinuándote conmigo?- Contesto el de barba bastante indignado. Cosa que hizo enojar a Aziraphale, pues el no estaba haciendo nada. Pero sobre todo a Crowley, quien tosió el brazo del joven.-¡AAAHHGGG!-</p><p>-¡Crowley no!- Intento detenerlo cuando vio que llamaba la atención de varias personas y el barman parecía llamar a los de seguridad.</p><p>-No vales ni mi tiempo.- Escupió al tipo mientras lo soltaba y lo dejaba caer con la mano adolorida.- ¡Vámonos ángel!-</p><p>Pero en cuando se dieron la vuelta, el sujeto, con el orgullo herido, se intento levantar y golpear a Crowley por la espalda, pero sorprendentemente, fue detenido por un puño. El pelirrojo al voltear, unió cables, había sido defendido por Aziraphale, quien se había dado cuenta a tiempo.</p><p>-¡Si no se calman o se van inmediatamente, tendré que llamar a la policía!- Hablo uno de los encargados del bar.</p><p>-Ya nos íbamos.- Hablo Aziraphale, quien arrastro a Crowley hacia la salida, sobra decir que en medio de la pelea sus amigos se acercaron para respaldarlos por si la cosa se ponía mas intensa, pero al calmarse todo, por así decirlo, salieron junto con ellos.</p><p>-¡Amigo! ¿Que fue todo eso?- Pregunto Dagon atónita.</p><p>-Le hubieras pegado mas fuerte.- Opino Hastur.</p><p>-¿Porque lo lastimaste Anthony?- Pregunto Lilith, una vez mas, encaramándose a el.</p><p>-Chicos, necesito algo de espacio ¿Si?- Dijo este sobándose el puente de la nariz e intentando quitarse a Lilith de encima.</p><p>-Okay, suficiente, nos vamos.- Ordeno Beezl.- Alguien tiene muchas cosas en que pensar. Y tu zorrita, ven para acá.- Jaló a su prima de la blusa, despegandola de Crowley.</p><p>-¡Ey!-</p><p>-Mas te vale que follen toda la noche como conejos después de esto, si no, te mataré por arruinar nuestra reunión de viernes en la noche.- Susurro Beelz a Crowley, antes de irse junto con su prima y Dagon, mientras que Hastur y Ligur preguntaban a cual casa de los dos irían, sospechosamente hablando.</p><p>-Ángel yo....-</p><p>-No apruebo que reacciones con violencia cada vez que alguien se me acerca. Ni siquiera me gusto golpear a ese sujeto aunque fue necesario.-</p><p>-Oye, el tipo de insulto, no me iba a quedar de brazos cruzados y créeme que un por favor no iba a cambiar la situación.-</p><p>-Podía salir yo solo de la situación sin pegarle, además, tu estabas muy a gusto con Lilith.-</p><p>-¿Que carajo tiene que ver Lilith?-</p><p>-No se, tu dime. No dejaban de estar encaramados todo el rato.-</p><p>-Ángel, no me digas que estas celoso.- Esta vez el tono de enojo de Crowley se trasformo en uno divertido.</p><p>-¡¿Pero que cosas dices!?- Exclamo Aziraphale, sonrojado hasta las orejas.-Por supuesto que no, es solo que... solo que... no me gusto como te miraba.- Se cruzo de brazos, indignado.</p><p>-Pues te cuento que yo si me puse celoso-. Confeso seriamente, ganándose una mirada sorprendida del rubio.- Cuando ese tipo se acerco a ti. Lo siento si no apruebas mi comportamiento ¿Si? Pero no pude soportar la forma en que el se te insinuaba, y detesto que tengas que pasar la mayoría del tiempo en el corporativo donde esta Gabriel.-</p><p>-Crowley.-</p><p>-Seguro lo crees estúpido, pero, es solo que, cuando te vi ahí, tirado en la sala de tu casa, no se, no puedo evitar pensar que algo malo va a pasarte...-</p><p>Sin esperarlo, fue callado por un beso, Aziraphale reunió el coraje y de puro impulso, empujo sus labios contra los de Crowley. Este ultimo al principio no supo como reaccionar, quedándose en blanco, pero bastaron unos segundos para corresponder el beso. Los labios de su ángel eran dulces, cálidos y tenían un ligero sabor a mezcal, aunque estaba seguro de que esta vez no estaba ebrio.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Las manos del rubio rodearon el cuello de Crowley, y a su vez, este rodeo la cintura de Azira. Era tan mágico, tan irreal, olvidándose de la breve discusión de segundos antes. No querían romper el momento, pero tarde o temprano, debía llegar a su fin.</p><p>-¿Tu casa o la mía?- Pregunto Crowley.</p><p>-Es igual.- Rió Azira.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Algo Familiar</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ninguno dijo nada durante el trayecto de regreso al vecindario donde ambos residían, no fue un silencio incomodo, de hecho, sentían que un peso había sido aligerado, al menos una parte para Aziraphale.</p><p>Aparco el auto en la cochera e invito al rubio a entrar a su casa. Armándose de valor, entro a su morada, mentalizándose que decir o hacer, aun resonaban las palabras de Lilith, afirmando que había intimado con Crowley. Pero no había vuelta atrás, lo había besado y el había correspondido.</p><p>Un abrazo por la espalda lo saco de sus pensamientos cuando su ¿amigo? cerro la puerta. Era tan cálido, tan reconforable. Sintió su aliento en su nuca, causándole escalofríos.</p><p>-Por favor dime que acaba de pasar lo que creo que acaba de pasar.- Le susurro.</p><p>-Yo.... si, si paso y bueno pues...- Balbuceo. Crowley dejo de abrazarlo e hizo que Aziraphale se volteara para quedar frente a frente, acariciando suavemente con su mano aquella blanca y suave cara. Aziraphale por su parte, no pudo evitar sentir una indescriptible pero cálida sensación en su pecho. Lo miro fijamente, dándose cuenta que aun portaba sus lentes, por lo que acerco su mano para retirarlos, dejando al descubierto esos ojos ámbar.- Espero no haber ido demasiado rápido.-</p><p>-Tonterías, vas perfecto para mi.- Le sonrió.</p><p>Nuevamente se besaron, empezó como un ligero roce de labios, hasta profundizar un poco mas, saboreándose el uno al otro, un dulce beso romántico. Se abrazaron, como si buscaran decirse todo lo callado durante aquellos meses, aquello que lo disfrazaban de "amistad".</p><p>-No quiero irme todavía.- Le susurro Aziraphale.</p><p>-Entonces quédate a dormir.- Contesto Crowley, cosa que hizo que Aziraphale se sonrojara y abriera los ojos como platos.- De nuevo, no mal pienses, no haré nada que tu no quieras.- Aseguró</p><p>Subieron al cuarto y se recostaron sobre la cama, sin saber bien que hacer o decir, simplemente mirando al techo. Discretamente, Aziraphale tomo la mano de Crowley, aún con su vista hacia arriba. Como siempre, estaba helada, siempre tenía el cuerpo frío y mas a un acercándose el invierno.</p><p>-Amm... Crowley, yo.....- No sabía que decir, sentía que las palabras sobraban para el momento.</p><p>-¿Si, ángel?- Dijo en un susurro que le causo escalofríos. Ahora escuchaba de manera diferente aquel apodo.</p><p>-¿Como serán las cosas de ahora en adelante?-</p><p>-¿Eso te preocupa?-</p><p>-Bueno... yo...-</p><p>-Aziraphale, si vamos a tener una relación, conmigo no tienes que ocultarte. Podemos salir al parque, ir a comer al Ritz, noche de películas, o incluso seguir llevándote a tu trabajo como todos los días. O dime ¿Acaso tu quisieras que saliéramos en secreto?-</p><p>-No.- Contesto sin siquiera pensar.</p><p>-Entonces sigamos como hasta ahora, con la diferencia de que puedo hacer esto.- Dijo para luego darle un corto beso en los labios.</p><p>-¡Crowley!-</p><p>-Jajajaja, si no te gustan también puedo darte de estos.- El siguiente se lo dio en la frente.</p><p>-Creo que prefiero el otro, aunque, puedes darme ambos.- Acarició con suavidad su mejilla.</p><p>Las preocupaciones que Aziraphale tenía se dispersaron, o al menos se aligeraron un poco, se sentía amado y protegido con Crowley, a pesar de llevar apenas unas horas de haber iniciado una relación con el, sentía como si ya lo conociera desde hace tiempo, que podía confiar en el. No sabía como explicar aquella conexión, pero era simplemente, inefable.</p><p>Poco a poco el sueño se fue apoderando de ellos, el rubio busco trasmitirle calor a las frías manos de su, ahora novio, enlazándolas, quedando así hasta que fueron envueltos en los brazos de Morfeo.</p><p>
  
</p><p>.....................................</p><p> </p><p>-Y dime ¿Cogieron hasta el amanecer?-</p><p>-No jodas Beelz.-</p><p>-Ugh, bueno, al menos ya no andarán como idiotas adolescentes. Creo que solo le faltaba al perro darse cuenta que se gustaban.-</p><p>-Lo siento, pero si no te has dado cuenta, es mi primera relación seria en años, no recuerdo cuando fue la ultima vez.-</p><p>-Considerando que ya te cogiste a media población.-</p><p>-No exageres, ni siquiera han sido tantas citas.-</p><p>-Bueno, conste que intente salvar tu ego, pero si, deplorable.- Se siguió burlando ella, causando una mueca de enfado.-</p><p>-¿Podrías al menos dejarlo en termino medio?- Bufo exasperado.- Además no me gustaría que Aziraphale me viera como un cualquiera.-</p><p>-¿Pero que..?¿ Desde cuando te importa lo que los demás opinen de ti?-</p><p>-¡Los demás se pueden ir al carajo! Es Aziraphale el que me importa.-</p><p>-Pues si me lo preguntas, lo mejor es que le cuentes cosas de ti a su tiempo, quiero decir, una relación es para que confíen en uno en el otro, no al revés.-</p><p>-¿Como es que con semejantes consejos sigues estando soltera?-</p><p>-¡Que te valga madre! Soltera y feliz.- Alzo su copa de vino.</p><p>-Si, sigue diciendo eso hasta que encuentres a alguien.- Murmuro el pelirrojo entre dientes.</p><p>-Bien ¿Y luego que? ¿Se mudaran a una sola casa?-</p><p>-Apenas llevamos un día, ¿enserio?-</p><p>-Bromeo. Pero enserio, ustedes dan la impresión de haberse conocido antes.-Dio un sorbo a su vino.- No me preguntes como lo se.-</p><p>-¿Tu no has considerado tener pareja?-</p><p>-Nah, me siento mejor soltera. Además todo hombre que intenta algo conmigo, siempre siguiere que sea mas "femenina"-</p><p>-Que les den. ¿Y si conoces a alguien que le importe un cuerno como te vistes?-</p><p>-¿Porque el repentino interés en mi vida amorosa?-</p><p>-Tu insististe mucho con la mía, de algo tenía que vengarme. Ojo por ojo.-</p><p>-Carajo.- Gruño entre dientes.</p><p>-Y ni creas que te vas a zafar de esta.-</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>..................................</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>-Por fin, ya era hora de que sucediera, dime ¿Cómo fue? ¿Te lo pregunto? ¿Te beso?- Pregunto Anathema. Habían quedado de verse en una cafetería de Londres, aprovechando que la futura novia había ido a buscar unos detalles para el banquete de bodas.</p><p>-Bueno... de hecho yo lo bese.- Comento algo avergonzado.</p><p>-¿Tu? Mjh. Siempre pensé que sería el quien diera el primer paso, supongo que no lo hizo por temor a lo que pensaras.-</p><p>-¿Que? No quiero saber que concepto tienes de mi para pensar eso.- Se exaspero el rubio.</p><p>-Si, mejor así déjalo.- Se siguió mofando ella.- ¿Irán, verdad?-</p><p>-Claro que iremos, no nos perderíamos tu día especial por nada.- Le aseguro Aziraphale con una sonrisa.</p><p>-Genial, muero por conocerlo, aunque me hubiera gustado hacerlo antes de que se declararan-.</p><p>-Te pido disculpas, habían sido unos días muy agitados.- Se excuso.</p><p>-Por cierto, ¿Crees que tu novio me tome por loca si le digo que puedo ver auras?-</p><p>-Pues, no lo se, realmente no se que piense al respecto de ese tema, solo no se lo digas de buenas a primeras como me lo dijiste a mi, realmente me asustaste bastante.- Rió Aziraphale.</p><p>-Estábamos en secundaria y eras el único amigo que tenía, no lo pensé bastante.- Recordó divertida, al tiempo que con pena.- Y puedo decir que tu aura se ve bastante iluminada el día de hoy, rebosante de alegría.-</p><p>Si algo que le molestaba a Anathema, era que las pocas veces que vio a su amigo después de que iniciara una relación con el sub jefe del corporativo Heaven's, era que su aura se veía muy turbia, melancólica, como si se forzara a ser feliz con el, pero desde que le llamo y le contó sobre su vecino pelirrojo, ni siquiera ocupo tener al rubio de frente para intuir que algo iba a darse, no, tenía que darse entre esos dos y ahora por fin, el día de su boda, conocería en persona a quién hacia tan feliz a su amigo.</p><p>Desde la secundaria, que fue cuando ellos se conocieron, habían sido los rechazados por ser "los raros", Aziraphale por ser el típico gay de closet, donde todos lo sabían menos el y Ana por su extraño don de percibir auras en las personas, haciéndola una chica bastante retraída ya que las demás personas la hacían sentir como un fenómeno y odiaba las energías que la gente emanaba hacia su persona.</p><p>Con el paso del tiempo, lograron hacerse de más amigos, no fue un círculo muy grande, pero eso les basto a ambos. Entre ellos, Newton Pulsifer, un aspirante pero incompetente técnico en computación que eventualmente se gano el corazón de la buena Anathema. Por supuesto que Aziraphale se alegro por ella, alguien así merecía encontrar el amor. La joven morena por su parte, también deseaba aquello para su amigo, sobre todo por haber crecido en un ambiente tan reprimido hacia su sexualidad, dejando pasar muchas oportunidades, pues como ella conocedora de los sentimientos de la gente, había divisado algunos chicos de buenos sentimientos interesados en su amigo que pasaron por su vida sin pena ni gloria.</p><p>Y ahora, viendo que existía alguien que se desvivía por hacerlo feliz, tenía que conocer aquella persona.</p><p>-Supongo que lo sabrá con el tiempo, todas las personas notan mi manía de ser "extraña" a la hora de tratar a la gente.-</p><p>-No eres extraña, eres especial.- Le sonrió.<br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>...................................</p><p> </p><p>Llego el día de la boda, como siempre, Crowley y Aziraphale habían quedado en ir juntos hacia Tadfiel. Aziraphla estaba terminando de arreglarse en su casa, dando como toque final uno de sus característicos moños. Bajo apresurado, seguro que Crowley lo estaba esperando afuera del Bentley.</p><p>-Ya era hora ángel, por un segundo estaba a punto de entrar por ti.- Bromeo cuando lo vio salir de su casa.</p><p>"Oh por Dios, es tan guapo" Pensó al verlo, haciendo una sonrisa boba; traía puesto una camiseta color vino, un chaleco gris y sobre este, un saco color negro, sus habituales lentes y su cabello recogido en una coleta. Siempre le pareció que vestía como una estrella de rock de los 80.</p><p>-Que adorable te vez, mi querido ángel, valió la pena cada segundo de espera.- Dijo de manera sensual mientras se acercaba a el y le planto un beso, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.</p><p>-Que va, seguro me veo mal combinado.- Dijo. Llevaba puesto una camisa color crema, un chaleco rosa pastel, encima un saco y un pantalón de vestir a juego color beige y como toque final, un moño alrededor de su cuello color blanco.</p><p>-Te vez perfecto.-</p><p>Ambos subieron al auto y emprendieron rumbo a donde se iba a llevar a cabo la ceremonia, la cual era en un jardín cerca del bosque. Todo estaba decorado como si de un cuento de hadas se tratase, todo tenía motivo de plantas, flores silvestres, elementos del bosque. Aquello le hizo mucha gracia a Aziraphale, considerando que Newton era un hombre aficionado al mundo moderno y tecnológico, pero seguro todo por complacer a su amada, quien le gustaba estar en contacto con la naturaleza desde siempre.</p><p>-Creo que tu amiga es fan de la nueva película de Maléfica.- Susurro su pareja al contemplar toda la decoración.</p><p>A pocos metros de donde se iba a llevar a cabo la fiesta, estaba donde sería la ceremonia, siendo un bonito arco de flores y luces. Pronto los invitados comenzaron a buscar un sitio, por lo que Aziraphale y Crowley hicieron lo mismo. La música comenzó a sonar indicando que la novia se acercaba: se veía hermosa, con el cabello recogido en un moño y sujetado por un velo blanco que le caía hasta la cintura, un precioso vestido blanco de encajes con detalles color perla.</p><p>-Nunca creí ver a Ana sin sus lentes.- Comento Aziraphale.- Se ve hermosa.-</p><p>La ceremonia trascurrió de manera normal, aunque a decir verdad, Crowley se estaba aburriendo, no era mucho de ir a bodas. Los novios firmaron el acta de matrimonio y se dieron su primer beso como esposos, mientras los invitados aplaudían y celebraban.</p><p>Pasaron al área donde sería la fiesta y lo primero que paso, fue que todas las chicas solteras se arremolinaron para atrapar el ramo. Anathema, con ayuda de su, ahora esposo, se subió a un banco, quedando de espaldas contra todas las mujeres, quienes esperaban con ansias la hora de que lo lanzara.</p><p>-¿Listas?- Pregunto la novia, escuchando múltiples gritos, dando a entender que si.- Vale, uno... dos.....¡Tres!- Lanzo el ramo hacia atrás con tremendo impulso.</p><p>Todas brincaron intentando atraparlo en el aire, pero vaya sorpresa fue cuando el ramo de rosas blancas aterrizo en las manos de Aziraphale, quien estaba con Crowley del otro lado de la multitud de mujeres. Causando que tanto el como su pareja se sonrojaran por ese accidente. Algunas de las chicas se rieron de buena gana por la cómica situación, sobre todo porque las caras de sorpresa y pena de ambos estaban para nada disimuladas (incluso con los lentes de Crowley aun puestos) y otras mas refunfuñaban por ser ellas las que deseaban haber atrapado ese ramo.</p><p>-Felicidades, creo que ya se de quien será la próxima boda.- Rió Anathema una vez la multitud se disperso.</p><p>-Fue... fue solo un accidente, así no cuenta.- Alego Aziraphale.</p><p>-¿Tan malo fue el accidente, ángel?-Pregunto Crowley, evidentemente, bromeando.</p><p>-Yo... yo...-</p><p>-Supongo que tu eres el famoso Crowley.- Anathema lo escaneo con la mirada de arriba a abajo, no veía bien sin sus lentes, pero en ese momento no ocupaba de la vista. Podía ver a alguien rudo, un poco sarcástico, pero todo eso era una coraza de alguien bastante sensible, aunque orgulloso para admitirlo.- Mas te vale que hagas feliz a este torpe o yo misma te cazare así tenga que buscarte en el fin del mundo.-</p><p>-¿Es una amenaza, dulzura?- La conversación no era para nada hostil, al contrario, lo tomaban con humor.</p><p>-Una promesa, a falta de hermanos alguien tenía que hacerse cargo.- Dijo abrazando al rubio.</p><p>-Promesa que por ahora no tienes que cumplir, querida.- Aseguro Aziraphale aferrándose alegremente al brazo de su novio.</p><p>Aquella acción hizo sonrojar a Crowley, pero mantuvo la compostura, claro que aquello no fue pasado por alto por Anathema, quien decidió sacar sus gafas, necesitaba ver algo que comenzó a sentir desde que diviso las auras de aquellos dos. Era extraño, pero a la vez extraordinario; Crowley poseía un aura roja, bastante fuerte y predominante, denotando una actitud fuerte y dominante, propensa a guardar rencores, pero al mismo tiempo tenía matices que denotaban amor, una personalidad apasionante que estaba dispuesta a luchar por lo que quería.</p><p>Con Aziraphale era mas fácil, ya que desde que lo conoce, sabe de pies a cabeza como es su aura; un color azul celeste, puro como un cielo despejado, varios matices oscuros le indicaban que era un fiel amigo, incondicional y sincero pero del otro lado de la moneda, se apreciaba una profunda melancolía.</p><p>Pero lo que realmente le resultaba interesante es que sus auras se mezclaban, como si quisieran formar una sola, dando una mezcla de matices purpuras. Según le dijo su abuela Agnes, pocas personas poseían la cualidad de combinar sus auras en una sola y aquel grupo selecto de personas, eran cuya relación era mas que estrecha e íntima. Si bien Crowley y Aziraphale daba a todas luces, la impresión de ser una pareja ideal, aquello no respondía el porque de aquel fenómeno, no llevaban mucho tiempo saliendo y por lo que le había contado su amigo, tampoco de conocerse, bueno, relativamente hablando.</p><p>Si mal no recordaba, los matices púrpuras en una persona individual denotaban equilibrio psíquico y emocional, sobretodo el tono violeta, al ser la combinación entre la serenidad del azul y la vitalidad del rojo. Era el significado de la eternidad, la transgresión y la trasmutación, sin duda era muy raro de ver en un individuo. Mas extraño verlo en dos auras mezclándose como una sola.</p><p>-¡Querida, es hora de nuestro baile!- Newton llego abrazándola por la espalda, sacándola de sus pensamientos.</p><p>-Ohh cierto.- Sonrió. Rápidamente presento formalmente a su esposo a Crowley, mientras Aziraphale lo felicitaba antes de entrar a la pista de baile, para su primer baile como marido y mujer.</p><p>-Te dije que era encantadora.- Dijo Aziraphale mientras observaba bailar a la pareja.</p><p>-Lo es, aunque, sentí como si escudriñara mi alma, fue extraño.-</p><p>-Oh, Ana.. um... digamos que tiene esa "habilidad".- No supo como explicarlo, pero se quedo tranquilo al ver que su novio creyó que se refería a que ella era una persona perceptiva que leía a las demás, bueno, hablando de otra manera.</p><p>Miraban atentamente el baile, cuando de repente, Crowley tuvo una especie de visión, no supo como explicarlo, de repente el vestido blanco con encajes de Anathema se trasformo en un pomposo vestido de fiesta de otro siglo, su cabellera café cambio a una rubia, casi blanca, como la de su ángel. Desconcertado, parpadeo varias veces, intentando enfocar si aquello era la realidad.</p><p>-¿Estas bien querido?- Pregunto al ver un tanto distraído a Crowley.</p><p>-Si... lo estoy. Solo me marearon un poco las luces.- Mintió.</p><p>Termino el baile, dando una reverencia por parte de los novios y todos aplaudieron, dando como inicio a la fiesta.</p><p>-¡Aziraphale! Años que no te veía.- Oscar era un ex compañero de la preparatoria quien tuvo un crush con el, pero era en la época donde el rubio aun no salía del closet.</p><p>-¡Oscar! No sabía que vendrías.- Por supuesto, se abrazaron como viejos conocidos, cosa que no molesto a Crowley, quien veía desde la distancia mientras tomaba vino.</p><p>-No me perdería la boda de nuestra querida Ana. Por cierto ¿Cómo has estado? Tenía bastante tiempo sin saber de ti, te vez... mas apuesto.- Dijo mientras acariciaba el moño blanco. Ahora si que esto si le molesto a Crowley.</p><p>"Tranquilo Crowley. Es un viejo amigo de Aziraphale, no hagas un drama".</p><p>-Pues, bastante bien. Mejor diría yo. Aunque, dudo que me sea apuesto, seguro subí un par de kilos mas.-</p><p>-No digas eso, y si subiste ¿Qué mas da? Te vuelve mas adorable. Por cierto, escuche que salías con un tal Gabriel.- Se escuchaba celoso, pero Azira no lo noto.</p><p>"Ok, suficiente..."</p><p>-Ah.. el, termine con el hace unos meses.... yo....-</p><p>-Oh vaya, que pena escuchar eso.- Pero su tono era claramente de alegría.- Sabes, si algún día deseas hablar o tomar un café...-</p><p>-¡Ángel, querido! ¿No vas a presentarme a tu amigo?- Llego Crowley abrazando por la espalda a Aziraphale, enfatizando en la palabra "amigo." Pero claro, el rubio no se dio ni una idea de la situación que se estaba creando.</p><p>-Por supuesto.- Sonrió alegremente.- Oscar, el es Crowley, mi pareja.-</p><p>Crowley tuvo que hacer recurso de todo su auto control para no partirse de risa por la cara que ese tal Oscar, le sorprendía incluso que Aziraphale no lo notara teniéndolo ahí en frente.</p><p>-Pareja... ¿Enserio?- Dijo seriamente.</p><p>-¿Pasa algo?- Pregunto confundido.</p><p>-No nada, es que, bueno, acabas de terminar con ese tal Gabriel y pues ¿No consideras darte algo de espacio? Ya sabes, antes de tener otra pareja.- Claro, fueron sus celos los que hablaron, pero al no medir sus palabras, lastimo al joven rubio, dándole a entender que era un chico "fácil".</p><p>-Bueno, si las cosas se dieron naturalmente ¿Quien soy yo para decirle que "no" a mi ángel?- Salto Crowley a la defensiva.- Pero ahora si nos disculpas, Oscar, queremos ir a bailar.- Se acerco a su oído y le susurro.- Es nuestro primer baile como pareja.- Nuevamente, deseo tener la total libertad de reírse por su cara y luego tomo a Aziraphale de la muñeca y lo guió hacia la pista.</p><p>-¿Me concedes esta pieza, ángel?-</p><p>-Yo... no se bailar. Nunca he bailado.-</p><p>-¿Ni siquiera la salsa?- Pregunto incrédulo aunque divertido.</p><p>-Te dije que me gusta escucharla, no bailarla. Solía bailar Gavota, pero eso no creo que se vea bien aquí.-</p><p>-Vale. Toma mi hombro y mi mano.- Indico, tomando la típica postura de vals.- Empezaremos lento, sigue mis pies.-</p><p>El rubio se movía torpemente intentando seguirle el paso al Crowley, al principio un poco asustado de pisarle, no paraba de disculparse por cada pisotón involuntario, pero poco a poco comenzó a trasformarse en una situación divertida, perdiendo cada vez el miedo.</p><p>
  
</p><p>-Lo vez ángel. Ya casi dominas tus dos pies izquierdos.- Bromeo.</p><p>-¡Ey!- Rió el otro. Se dejo guiar por su amado pelirrojo, al compás de la música. Cerro los ojos para disfrutar del momento y cuando los abrió, se encontró en un elegante salón, nada que ver con el jardín y decoraciones silvestres de la boda. Desesperado, busco con la mirada a Crowley y tenía ante el lo que parecía ser un caballero con un antifaz rojo quemado con dorado, no podía ver su rostro, pero si sus ojos, ojos dorados que reconocería donde fuera.-¿Crowley?-</p><p>-¿Ángel? ¿Ángel, estas bien?-</p><p>Sacudió la cabeza, de nuevo estaba en el jardín y Crowley estaba frente a el, con sus habituales lentes.</p><p>-Yo... ¿Que?- Pregunto confundido.</p><p>-De repente te quedaste estático con la mirada perdida. Me preocupaste ¿Estas bien?-</p><p>-Estoy bien... solo.. me quede en las nubes por un rato. Lo siento.- Dijo esbozando una sonrisa.</p><p>-Seguro es porque estas cansado, es algo tarde ¿Nos vamos?- Pregunto, a lo que el rubio asintió.</p><p>Buscaron a Anathema y a Newton para despedirse de ellos y agradecerles la invitación. Fue un poco difícil, ya que había toneladas de invitados rodeándolos sin parar de felicitarlos o de preguntarles por enésima vez la historia de como se conocieron.</p><p>-¡Ana!- Le grito Aziraphale en medio de la multitud.- Ya nos vamos, gracias por la invitación, espero nos podamos ver pronto.-</p><p>-Aziraphale, espera. La abuela quiere saludarte antes de que te vayas.-</p><p>-Oh que descortés ¿Como pude olvidarme de tu abuela.- Agnes Nuter era una adorable señora, que prácticamente había criado a Anathema y también había sido la abuela que nunca tuvo de Azira.</p><p>-Querido, lamento no haberte saludado antes, pero ya vez, demasiado trabajo el de hoy.- Lo saludo con un par de melosos besos, haciéndole gracia a Crowley.- Ohh este adorable joven debe ser tu novio. Cuida bien de mi niño.- El pelirrojo solo sonrió por cortesía, no estaba acostumbrado a ser tratado así, es mas, incluso pensaba que por la edad que tenía la señora, haría algún comentario negativo.</p><p>La pareja partió en el Bentley ante la mirada de Agnes y Anathema.</p><p>-¿Que te dije abuela?- Dijo ella, encantada de contemplar por ultima vez en el día aquellas auras.</p><p>-Sin duda están hechos el uno para el otro.- Confirmo con una sonrisa.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Celebrando con una copita de ron que por fin los vecinos inefables, se convirtieron en novios inefables..... luego vendrá la boda xD</p><p>Nota: para la parte de las auras use mi conocimiento tanto de psicología del color como teoría del color, al mismo tiempo, me tome la libertad de investigar que significa el color de las auras, para no estar tan errada. Lo sorprendente es que no estaba tan desatinado con lo que sabía de cada color.</p><p>¿Qué creen que signifiquen esas visiones que tienen nuestros inefables?</p><p>¿Conciencia que ambos combinen sus auras y sean púrpuras/violetas?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Alma Gemela</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Como siempre, dejo a Aziraphale en su trabajo aquel lunes, no sin antes darle un tierno beso en los labios, eso hizo sentir extraño al rubio, ya que nunca había demostrado amor de pareja en público, pero al mismo tiempo le gustaba, por primera vez no tenía que preocuparse de que alguien mas los viera y que pensara o tener que ocultar lo suyo.</p><p>-Hasta la tarde, Crowley.- Sonrió embobado.</p><p>-Nos vemos ángel.- Le dedico una tierna sonrisa.</p><p>Como de costumbre, entro al edificio para dirigirse a su puesto de trabajo, cuando escucho una voz a su lado.</p><p>-Vaya ¿Así que saliste del otro bando, eh?- Escucho una voz burlesca a su espalda.</p><p>-¿Tiene eso algo de malo, Sandalphon?-</p><p>-Que ya decía yo porque eras todo un calzonazos sin voluntad.- Se rió.- Siempre pensé que si llegaras (en algún milagroso caso) conseguir novia, sería mas que obvio de ver quien llevaría el mando en la relación.- Se burlo.</p><p>-¿Por que tan interesado en mi vida privada?-</p><p>-No es que me interese, pero siempre vienes aquí, trabajas como un robot y no haces mas que lloriquear a escondidas, como si nadie se diera cuenta. Siempre creí que te faltaba hombría y ahora solo confirmo lo que ya era obvio.-</p><p>-¿Insinúas que soy menos hombre solo porque soy gay?- Aquello lo había ofendido.</p><p>-¿Estas hablando enserio? Vamos, los hombres están para complacer a las mujeres y viceversa, es la ley natural. Me sorprende que el Señor Gabriel te haya contratado, seguro que ni lo vio venir.- Dijo, evidentemente ignorando que a Gabriel también le atraían los hombres.</p><p>-No hables de cosas que no sabes.- Alzo la voz, harto de soportar los comentarios tan molestos de Sandalphon.</p><p>-¿Perdón? ¿Qué dices?- Hablo de manera sarcástica.-¿ Acaso me estas dando ordenes? ¿A mi? ¿Al que te da ordenes a ti de que hacer y que también me encargo de evaluar tu desempeño?- Ante esto, Aziraphale calló, quería decirle tantas cosas, pero parte de lo que decía aquel hombre calvo era verdad.- Mas te vale que no estés con tus porquerías con los demás hombres del corporativo y que se les pegue esa mala costumbre.- Por primera vez, Azira rió con ironía ante algún comentario ofensivo que solían hacerle sus colegas, valiéndole un bledo totalmente si Sandalphon se enojaba por esto.</p><p>-¿Me estas hablando enserio? Tengo pareja. No me importa si consideras a los homosexuales un "error" en la naturaleza. Pero así como en una relación heterosexual donde no hay infidelidad de por medio, funciona igual. No voy a ir por la vida coqueteando con cuanto hombre se me atraviese y menos ahora que estoy en una relación, así que por eso no te preocupes.- Hizo una pausa para reír levemente.- Y tampoco te preocupes si le voy a "pegar" eso a alguien, que no es gripa.- Dicho esto se fue a su escritorio. Le importo poco que Sandalphon le cargara la mano extra con trabajo, pero al menos dijo lo que tenía que decirle a ese hombre que tantas veces le había hecho la vida laboral imposible con sus comentarios que estaban de mas.</p><p>Por suerte termino todos y cada uno de sus pendientes, en la hora del descanso convivió con Michel, quien también pidió detalles de su nueva relación con Crowley. Aunque tuvo que aguantar las miradas de reprobación de Gabriel ¿Hasta cuando le dejaría en paz?</p><p>Decidió ignorar por el momento las indirectas de Sandalphon, los comentarios burlescos de Uriel y las miradas incomodas de Gabriel, sumiéndose en un letargo, apenas pudiendo mantenerse despierto.</p><p>Se encontró en medio de un prado, uno que no recordaba haber visitado alguna vez en su vida, las hojas otoñales caían, haciendo una danza con el viendo, parecía que se movían en cámara lenta. Justo en medio del prado, estaba una mujer, vestía de manera sencilla y modesta, para ser honesto, era una ropa de otra época. No pudo ver bien su cara, estaba de espaldas, pero tenía un largo y rizado cabello rojo. Aziraphale nunca había sentido atracción física hacia las mujeres, pero se sentía hipnotizado ante la visión de aquella desconocida, que parecía danzar descalza solo para el en aquel misterioso prado.</p><p>-Aziraphlae ¡Despierta!- Una sacudida de Michel lo trajo al mundo real.</p><p>-¡Woh!- Por un momento sintió aquella típica sensación de caer al vacío mientras duermes.- ¿Qué paso?- Pregunto con el corazón en el estómago.</p><p>-Te quedaste como en un trance extraño y luego pareció que te quedaste dormido. La hora de descanso ya paso, llevabas diez minutos extra así que te desperté. El pesado de Gabriel no deja de voltear y no quería que tuvieras problemas.-</p><p>-Ooh.... te.. te lo agradezco querida. Creo que estaba algo cansado.- Dijo intentando recuperarse. ¿Qué había sido eso? ¿Quién era esa mujer pelirroja y porque se le hacía familiar?</p><p>Por el momento no quiso divagar mas, ya que, efectivamente, como su compañera le había dicho, tomo diez minutos mas de su hora de descanso y últimamente todos le pisaban los talones en cuanto al trabajo.</p><p>Termino la jornada laboral del día, por suerte había concluido los pendientes mucho antes para poder irse temprano, por mas que Michel fuera su única amiga, no soportaba mucho a sus demás compañeros y cada vez quería alejarse de ese lugar. Estaba esperando a que Crowley llegara por el, pero debido a que salió un poco antes sabía que le tocaría esperar un poco mas.</p><p>-Entonces ya te decidiste a salir con la pelirroja mal teñida.-</p><p>-Se llama Crowley y si, es mi novio.- Vaya, no imagino cuan liberador se sentía el pronunciar aquellas palabras.</p><p>-Supongo que el si te da los mejores placeres para que lo defiendas tanto.- Hablo Gabriel claramente celoso.</p><p>-No tengo porque contestarte eso.- Respondió de manera brusca, algo que sin duda, jamás se había atrevido contra el.</p><p>-Supongo que eso es un si, debí saber que no eras mas que una perra que mueve su cola detrás de quien la complace.-</p><p>-¿Que mas quieres de mi Gabriel? ¿Enserio siempre tuviste malos conceptos de mi? ¿Porque me quieres contigo?- Pregunto, claramente herido.</p><p>-Que vuelvas conmigo, prometo tratarte bien de ahora en adelante, tu no lo sabes, pero solo yo te puedo hacer feliz.- Nuevamente esa mirada inquisidora que tanto le daba miedo. Tomo al rubio por el brazo y lo comenzó a guiar hacia una zona poco iluminada.</p><p>-Ga... Gabriel... ¡Suéltame! ¡No quiero ir contigo! ¡Me lastimas!- El pobre hombre peleaba por liberarse, pero desafortunadamente para el, su sub jefe era mas fuerte.</p><p>-Yo jamás te lastimaría, tu te lastimas a ti mismo.- Acorralo a Aziraphale a la pared y rozo sus labios con su cuello. Apretó el agarre de su brazo y con la mano libre sujeto su cuello.</p><p>Antes de que algo mas pasara, un puñetazo le dio de lleno a la cara de Gabriel, sin poder anticipar nada o reaccionar. Luego de esto fue atacado por un golpe en el estomago con una rodilla.</p><p>-¡Si vuelves a ponerle la mano encima te ira peor!-</p><p>-¡Crowley, basta!- Aziraphale odiaba las peleas, además, le daba miedo lo que un hombre tan poderoso como Gabriel pudiera ocasionar.</p><p>-Maldito salvaje.- Bramó Gabriel mientras intentaba recuperar el aire.</p><p>-¡Tu eres el salvaje por acosar a mi ángel!-</p><p>-¡Crowley, vayámonos por favor!- Rogaba Aziraphale, a pesar de estar en un lugar apartado, comenzaban a llamar la atención. Pero aquel descuido le costo caro, pues Gabriel arremetió contra Crowley.- ¡Gabriel! ¡Suéltalo por amor de Dios!- Intentaba apartar el pesado cuerpo de su sub jefe del de su novio.</p><p>Claro que el pelirrojo no se quedaba atrás, intentando defenderse de los golpes del hombre de cabello azabache. Hasta que por fin, Crowley logró empujarlo de una patada, al tiempo en que Aziraphale lo jaló, haciendo que cediera. En eso, el rubio se pone en medio de ellos, adoptando una postura protectora hacia Crowley.</p><p>-¡Ya basta Gabriel! ¿Acaso así iba terminar yo si no hacía lo que me pedías?-</p><p>-¡No claro que no...!-</p><p>-¡Porque ya me golpeaste una vez! ¡Te odio Gabriel! ¡Te odio!- Dijo casi en un llanto, pero no quería mostrar debilidad nunca mas, no con el.- Solo me hacías daño y yo no quería verlo. Pero ya no quiero... no quiero...- En eso una mano se pone en su hombro, Crowley se había levantado del suelo.</p><p>-Déjalo ángel, no vale la pena que llores por este.- Le dijo intentando calmarlo.-¡Tu! bastardo de mierda. Si veo que estas acosándolo de nuevo no respondo por mi.- Amenazo mientras abrazaba de manera protectora a su amado.</p><p>El viaje en el Bentley fue silencioso, por primera vez el ambiente entre ellos dos fue incomodo. No dijeron nada hasta que Crowley lo aparco en su cochera y ambos de bajaron. Crowley estaba a punto de meterse a su casa cuando la mano de Aziraphale lo impidió; conocía esa mirada, sin preguntarle nada, lo siguió hasta su casa, aunque seguía sin saber que hacer o decir, opto por sentarse en el sofá.</p><p>Sorprendido, vio que el rubio traía consigo el botiquín de primeros auxilios, tomo una botella de agua oxigenada y mojo un algodón.</p><p>-Quédate quieto.- ordeno con suavidad, mientras lo pasaba por su ojo derecho, que había sido afectado por el golpe.</p><p>-¿Porque sigues ahí ángel?- Hablo Crowley.- Podría ayudarte a encontrar un mejor trabajo, eres muy talentoso e inteligente. Sabes que odio tener que dejarte ahí todos los días sabiendo que estas a su merced.-</p><p>-Creía que si lo ignoraba y solo me limitaba a tratarlo como una relación laboral mas, todo cambiaría, que ingenuo fui.- Se reprocho a si mismo.- No pensé que realmente me quisiera con el.... creí que.... solo le estorbaba.- Crowley detuvo en seco la acción de Aziraphale, tomándolo por la muñeca.</p><p>-Lo que paso entre ustedes ya paso. No quiero sonar como un posesivo celoso de mierda, pero ahora estas conmigo. No sabes como me revuelve el estomago cuando te mira, porque si, las veces que he ido por ti ese idiota no deja de mirarte, no creas que no me doy cuenta.- Dejo de hablar cuando noto una mueca en el rostro de su novio, dándose cuenta que estaba apretando mucho su muñeca.-Lo... lo lamento ángel.-</p><p>Remango la camisa y se dio cuenta que el agarre de Gabriel le había dejado marca y sin querer el se la estaba lastimando.</p><p>-Por favor, siempre voy con el temor de que al llegar me entere que te paso algo peor.- Rogó.- Consigue otro trabajo, si no puedes solventar los gastos de tu casa, mudate conmigo.-</p><p>-¿Que?- Aziraphale estaba perplejo ante la petición.</p><p>-Se que para el tiempo que llevamos es muy pronto que vivamos juntos, lo se, pero no me perdonaría dejarte a tu suerte.-</p><p>-Crowley, es muy dulce, nunca nadie se había preocupado tanto por mi.- Una lagrima traicionera recorrió la mejilla del rubio.</p><p>-Jaja ¿Y yo soy el exagerado? El punto es que quiero que te alejes de el, cada vez que el esta cerca, algo malo sucede.-</p><p>-De hecho si lo he estado pensando, el problema es que no se donde mas trabajar. Te dije que para otro corporativo necesito una carta de recomendación que se que no me va a dar.-</p><p>-Ya veremos luego, te ayudare con lo que necesites, pero sal de ahí. Por favor.- Lo abrazo con todas sus fuerzas.</p><p>Aquello fue como una especie de trance, sentían sus almas unidas, últimamente pasaba con mucha frecuencia y con mayor intensidad, como si algo les dijera que debían estar juntos. Crowley tomo la mano de Aziraphale y beso con cariño la parte dañada. Lo mismo hizo con su cuello, al ver que tenía marcado el agarre de Gabriel. Aquel gesto hizo estremecer al rubio.</p><p>-¿Deseas que me quede?- Susurro.</p><p>Se había vuelto un habito el dormir juntos, turnándose de casas.</p><p>-Crowley...-</p><p>-¿Um?-</p><p>-Te amo.-</p><p> </p><p>........................................</p><p> </p><p>Al día siguiente en el corporativo Heaven's, Aziraphale presento su renuncia de manera formal al mismísimo Metaron, pues sabía que Gabriel no lo dejaría ir de ninguna manera. Y vaya buen momento para irse, pues todos a su alrededor murmuraban a sus espaldas, por lo que logro escuchar, al parecer Sandalphon había revelado a todos su orientación y además esparcido rumores que eran inciertos.</p><p>-Hiciste bien Azira.- Le dijo Michel antes de que saliera para siempre de aquel edificio.</p><p>-¿Y tu? ¿Estarás bien?-</p><p>-Si, la verdad estaba preocupada por ti, ya que por cosas familiares me mudare a Oxford en dos meses, temía que te quedaras solo aquí, pero veo que estas en buenas manos.- Le sonrió.</p><p>Lo acompaño hasta afuera, y sonrió al ver el clásico Bentley negro estacionado muy cerca con un conocido pelirrojo dentro de el. Si bien la relación de Aziraphale y Michel había comenzado por meros motivos laborales, no tardo en darse cuenta de que este nunca se había permitido ser feliz por miedo a que los demás pensaran cosas de el, ahora se le miraba mejor que antes, sin duda aquel joven pelirrojo en su vida la había hecho bien.</p><p> </p><p>..........................................</p><p> </p><p>El timbre sonaba en la casa de Madame Tracy, quien estaba preparando su casa para la tarde, pues ella daba sesiones espiritistas.</p><p>-Hola Crowley, cariño. Pasa.- Para aquella mujer siempre era un placer recibir visitas de aquel pelirrojo amante de Queen.</p><p>Desde que había llegado al vecindario se habían llevado bien cuando ella le ofreció una tarta de manzana casera en señal de bienvenida. Lamento que no fuera su vecina de al lado, en lugar de aquella molesta mujer que decía que Queen era "satánico."</p><p>-Le traje unas galletas caseras.- Le ofreció un recipiente lleno de aquellas delicias.</p><p>-¡Oh querido! Que detalle ¿Tu las hiciste?- Pregunto, pues sabía que su vecino pelirrojo no era muy fan de la repostería.</p><p>-Pues si y no. Las hice con Aziraphale, el chico que se mudo al lado mío.-</p><p>-Oh ya, adorable muchacho, hacen una adorable pareja.- Aquello lo sorprendió, pues no había tenido tiempo de visitarla y con eso decirle que ahora salían.</p><p>-¿Pero como...?-</p><p>-Oh sabes que soy vidente, mis poderes me lo revelaron. Aunque, vamos, no necesito poderes para saber que ustedes terminarían juntos.-</p><p>-Ahh.. claro, seguro una visión se lo dijo.- La verdad es que Crowley no creía en los supuestos poderes de médium de su vecina y la tomaba por una timadora que se termino creyendo su propia mentira, pero como era una amable y muy agradable señora, no se atrevía a llevarle la contraria y mucho menos discutir con ella.</p><p>-No querido, no fue una visión, fue una revelación.- Explico.- La primera vez que los vi, fue el día siguiente de su llegada aquí. Recuerdo que iba a llevarle un pastel de chocolate como bienvenida, cuando lo vi frente a tu puerta pidiéndote que bajaras el volumen de la música.- Crowley se sonrojo al recordar esa escena.- Cuando los vi juntos, no se, sentí algo en ustedes. No sabría como explicarlo con palabras, pero era una especie de conexión.-</p><p>-¿Pero como es posible? Apenas llevábamos dos días de conocernos.-</p><p>-No lo se, pero lo que sabía es que algo iba a pasar con ustedes. Eventualmente me di cuenta que tenía razón, comenzaban a frecuentarse mas que como amigos íntimos, solo faltaba que alguien diera el primer paso.-</p><p>-Irónicamente fue Aziraphale.- Comento divertido al recordar el beso.</p><p>-Creí que serías tu.-</p><p>-Si lo pensé, pero creo que lo hice demasiado, ademas, no quería que pensara que iba muy rápido para el, se estaba recuperando de una mala relación y no quería verme como aprovechado.-</p><p>-¿Quieres que te lea la suerte, cariño?- Pregunto de repente.</p><p>-Umm... no no, así estoy bien, prefiero no saber que pasara.- Aunque realmente no creía en esas cosas, tampoco quería sugestionarse si le decía que solo era una relación pasajera o que algo malo pudiese pasarle a alguno de los dos.</p><p>-No solo puedo ver lo que será, también puedo ver lo que fue.- Dijo con serenidad.- Tal vez eso explique porque sentí sus almas tan conectadas la primera vez que los vi. Incluso me atrevo a decir que ese vinculo se hace cada vez mas fuerte.</p><p>-Pues, es normal, ya somos pareja, es lógico que fortalezcamos la relación, aunque solo llevemos una semana.-</p><p>-Lo se querido, pero con estas cosas, el tiempo es irrelevante, puedo ver algo mas allá de lo trascendente. Aunque si no quieres, puedo ofrecerle una sesión al joven Aziraphale para el solo. No sera difícil sobornarle con unos ricos panqueques para que no te cuente nada.</p><p>-Es usted una perversa mujer.-</p><p>-Lo se, anda cariño, no pierdes nada, ni siquiera te voy a cobrar. Ademas, mis clientes vendrán hasta mas tarde.-</p><p>Crowley se rindió, no importaba lo que dijera, esa mujer encontraría la manera de persuadirlo de una u otra forma.</p><p>-Bien ¿Que haras? ¿Leerme la bola de cristal? ¿Barajearme las cartas?-</p><p>-No subestimes a las cartas.- Le regaño con el ceño fruncido.- Aunque admito que la bola si es pura utilería. Acércate a la mesa y cierra los ojos.- Le indico que se acercara a una zona cercana a la sala, donde tenía todo decorado con telas oscuras con bordados y patrones orientales, el aire olía a copal y había una mesa con un mantel dorado con una bola de cristal en el centro.- Bueno, ya que sabes que la bola solo es un truco, vamos a quitarla.- Dijo mientras retiraba la pesada esfera de la mesa.- Dame tu mano querido.-</p><p>El pelirrojo suspiro y volteo los ojos, pero haciendo caso a lo que dijo la mujer.</p><p>-Vaya, puedo ver una larga vida.- Le dijo sonriente, para luego concentrarse en su mano.- Mmm, que curioso.- Crowley rió, creyendo que se trataba de puro teatro.- Puedo ver.... um.... me cuesta verlo con claridad, pero, hay un sentimiento, bastante intenso me atreveré a decir. Es inusual para llevar poco tiempo.-</p><p>-Bueno, no niego que siento cosas muy fuertes con Aziraphale pero ¿ Realmente puedo tener sentimientos tan intensos por el? ¿Aun si apenas vamos iniciando?-</p><p>-Lo es, cuando su amor es trascendente.-</p><p>-¿Trascendente? Nos conocemos desde hace poco.- Protesto un poco confundido.</p><p>-No sus cuerpos físicos, querido, sus almas. Sus almas parece que tienen una conexión demasiado fuerte que...- Madame Tracy no pudo continuar, puesto que se mareo un poco y cayó de la silla.</p><p>-¡Madame Tracy!- Crowley se alarmo al verla caer e intento auxiliarla, guiándola con cuidado al sillón.-¿Esta bien? ¿Qué paso?-</p><p>-Fue demasiada intensidad. A veces mis poderes me agotan de esta manera, cuando hay mucha energía concentrada.- Balbuceo.- No te preocupes cariño, no es que haya sido intencional, esto es algo que va mas allá de lo que puedo percibir, ojalá fuera una médium mas poderosa.- Tardo algunos segundos en reponerse hasta que volvió a hablar.- Mi querido muchacho, tu y ese chico son almas gemelas.-</p><p>-¿Que?- Crowley no cabía de la incredulidad. Si nunca había creído en lo espiritual, la brujería y demás cosas, mucho menos en las almas gemelas.- No es que no me alegre que Aziraphale sea mi alma gemela pero, se que eso sería imposible.-</p><p>-No querido, ustedes estaban destinados a encontrarse.-</p><p>-¿Me esta diciendo que estamos condicionados a estar juntos?- Por eso no le gustaba el rollo de las almas gemelas. Prácticamente estaría atado a una persona por el resto de su vida solo porque estaba destinado y no porque este la haya elegido.</p><p>-No exactamente. Las almas gemelas son dos seres que son compatibles para estar unidos, pero eso también depende de los mismos. Sus almas transcienden de manera que pueden encontrarse en otra vida, pero como todo, depende de ellas trabajar ese amor, a veces por situaciones de la vida o por decisiones de ellos mismos, aquel amor no se da, pero siempre tienen otra oportunidad para intentarlo.- Le sonrió</p><p> </p><p>..............................</p><p> </p><p>-Podrías ser un profesor de literatura o conseguir trabajo en una biblioteca.- Aconsejaba Anathema mostrándole varios periódicos con solicitudes de empleo en dichos lugares.</p><p>-Lo se Ana, solo digo que han sido cambios muy rápidos en mi vida últimamente, me corren de mi propia casa, voy a un departamento de mala muerte, mi ex novio me ayuda a conseguir empleo en un corporativo, pero resulta que era un maldito controlador, termino enamorándome de mi nuevo vecino y ahora tengo que cambiar de trabajo. Todo va tan de prisa que me cuesta adaptarme a los cambios.-</p><p>-Lo se, pero al menos sabes que el te apoya. Y yo también. Además, pude sentirlo el día en que lo conocí. Ustedes tiene una especie de... conexión.- Intento decir sin que sonara loco.</p><p>-¿A que te refieres?-</p><p>-No puedo explicarlo solo con palabras, aquello era demasiado.... inefable.- Suspiro.- Tu y Crowley comparten aura cada vez que están juntos.-</p><p>-¿Que? ¿Eso como es posible?- Aziraphale no era conocedor en ese tema, pero gracias a su amiga al menos sabía algo.</p><p>-No lo se, mi abuela dice que pasa con pocas personas, personalmente, nunca había visto una conexión hasta que los vi en mi boda.- Explico.</p><p>-¿Quieres decir que...? ¿Crowey y yo estamos condicionados?- Pregunto un poco confundido el rubio.</p><p>-No no. Ustedes tienen la ultima palabra, es su decisión. Sabes mi abuela siempre decida, el destino puede estar trazado con lápiz, pero depende de nosotros trazarlo a tinta. Que Corwley sea tu alma gemela no quiere decir que debas estar atado a el, puedes terminarlo si tu quieres, bueno, si eso es lo que realmente quieres.-</p><p>Aziraphale pensó en sus palabras, claro que no quería terminar con el, había hecho mucho desde que se conocieron, lo había defendido e incluso le propuso el vivir juntos para que pudiera salirse de su trabajo sin temor a donde caerse muerto si no hallaba otro.</p><p>-Creo que definitivamente le daré una oportunidad al asunto de las almas gemelas.-</p><p>Anathema no pudo estar mas contenta por la respuesta de su amigo, sobre todo por como los colores de su aura rebozaron de luz y felicidad cuando las pronuncio.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Corazón Congelado</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Llegado el invierno a Londres con una brillante capa de nieve, las cosas parecían mejorar; Aziraphale encontró trabajo como bibliotecario en una escuela privada, no era tan prestigioso como trabajar en un corporativo reconocido, pero al menos sus colegas lo trataban bien. Había una chica que estaba de pasante que lo soborno el primer día con unos pastelillos para conseguir un libro que estaba prohibido sacar de la biblioteca y pronto se le hizo costumbre prepararle el almuerzo para dárselo a la hora del descanso.</p><p>Seguía siendo vecino de Crowley, pues se le hacía bastante repentino mudarse con el llevando poco tiempo de relación, además, había algo que lo había dejando pensando, lo que le dijo Anathema sobre que ellos eran almas gemelas.</p><p>Cierto, eso no los condicionaba estar juntos para toda la vida, cualquiera de ellos podría terminar la relación en el momento que quisieran, pero no podía negar que cada ve que pasaba tiempo con el, todo lo demás pasaba a segundo plano. Sus caminatas en el St James, sus aventones en el Bentley cada mañana cuando salían a trabajar y cada tarde cuando terminaban, cuando pasaban el rato en la casa del otro cocinando, viendo alguna película (Crowley tenía la maldita manía de escoger de terror). Todos aquellos momentos le decían que valía la pena tener a Crowley como alma gemela.</p><p>-Hola Señor Fell.- Saludo la joven pasante que solía llevarle comida, sacándolo de sus pensamientos en el pasillo.</p><p>-Regina, hola, gracias por la ensalada de huevo, estaba deliciosa.- Le saludo.- Por fin a casa, creí que el día de hoy no terminaría.- Ambos se aproximaban a la zona de estacionamiento.</p><p>-Y que lo diga, mi jefe no deja de cargarme la mano en las oficinas. Y dígame. ¿Necesita que lo lleve o vendrá su novio por usted? La ultima vez se tardo más de lo esperado.- Dijo sacando las llaves de su auto.</p><p>-Eres muy amable, pero Crowley viene sin falta por mi, si se tarda debes ser por el tráfico, aunque maneje como un loco.- Dicho comentario hizo reír a la joven.</p><p>-Esta bien, pero cualquier cosa, no dude sin pena en decirme.- Le dedico una amable sonrisa antes de subirse al auto.</p><p>Azira se despidió de Regina con un gesto de mano y una sonrisa amable, definitivamente el ambiente de trabajo en aquella escuela era mucho mejor, si había momentos de estrés, pues administrar una escuela privada con tantos alumnos no era pan comido, pero al menos el personal era amable o por lo menos cordial los unos con los otros.</p><p>-¡Ángel!- Lo llamo su novio desde el Bentley. Sonrió y se subió en el.- ¿Qué tal tu día?-</p><p>-Un poco pesado, estudiantes intentando que les prestara libros restringidos o incluso libros normales sin el uso de su credencial. Pero por lo demás, sin mucho problema ¿Y a ti querido?-</p><p>-Lo de siempre, gritarle a unos helechos con imperfecciones, Dagon me mojo con la manguera "por accidente" o al menos eso dice ella, sabiendo lo poco que tolero el frío. Pronto mi horario será mas corto, tan solo para ir a supervisar las plantas en el invernadero, ya que las que están en el exterior no florecerán hasta la primavera.-</p><p>-Eso se escucha bien. Yo en unas semanas mas tendré vacaciones, ya que los estudiantes están en finales y van constantemente.-</p><p>Crowley también pensaba en lo dicho por Madame Tracy, le molestaba un poco que su destino estuviera escrito y no sintiera que tenía la posibilidad de elegir, mas no por ello se quejaba de lo suyo con Aziraphale, al contrario, después de tres meses de relación con el rubio, se sentía de maravilla, sobre todo ahora que su novio tenía nuevo empleo, se miraba mas sonriente, de mejor humor y ya no estaba bajo el constante acoso de Gabriel.</p><p>-Sabes, querido, escuche por unos alumnos que ya abrieron la pista de patinaje del lago, me gustaría ir contigo.- Sonrió de manera que no pudo evitarle decir que no.</p><p>-Sería grandioso ¿Sabes patinar?- Pregunto con curiosidad.</p><p>-Si, de niño mis padres y yo íbamos al campo y había un lago donde patinar. Tal vez no lo haya hecho en mucho tiempo, pero lo que bien se aprende, no se olvida.- Dijo sonriente.</p><p>"Mierda, yo nunca he puesto un pie en una pista de hielo."</p><p>-Muy bien, entonces vamos.-</p><p>"Carajo, me acabo de condenar yo solo."<br/><br/></p><p>..........................................</p><p> </p><p>Llegaron a la pista, improvisada con el lago que estaba cerca del vecindario, varias personas estaban deslizándose sobre el hielo y otras mas solo miraban a los alrededores. Muchos se traían sus propios patines pero había un pequeño puesto para rentar por si no tenías. Aziraphale traía sus propios patines y Crowley tuvo que rentar unos, el pobre era un manojo de nervios mientras el rubio estaba impaciente por deslizarse.</p><p>Al levantarse, noto que no era muy difícil caminar con las cuchillas de los patines, supuso que por ser delgadas, tendría problemas para caminar, pero eran lo suficientemente gruesas para mantener el equilibrio al caminar. El problema vino después.</p><p>Ni bien Aziraphale toco la pista, este se deslizo con gracia y soltura alrededor de la pista, pero cuando trato de seguirlo, apenas puso un pie en el hielo y cayo al primer intento de deslizarse. Su novio volteó al escuchar un quejido y tuvo que reprimir una pequeña risa al verlo tirado en el suelo.</p><p>-¿Primera vez?- Pregunto con una sonrisa traviesa.</p><p>-Calla.- Tajó avergonzado. Aziraphale solo se rió levemente y le tendió la mano, para luego servirle de soporte.</p><p>-Mantén las piernas un poco separadas.-Explicaba mientras se desliaban juntos, con Aziraphale tomándolo por la cintura con una mano y con la otra sosteniendo la mano derecha del pelirrojo.- Dobla un poco las rodillas, si las estiras te iras de.....- Resbalo, atrayéndolo al suelo también a él.- Cara...-</p><p>-Lo siento ángel, te estoy arruinando la diversión de patinar libremente.- Dijo Crowley mientras tomaba sus gafas, que se habían resbalado de su cara en la caía.</p><p>-Para nada, me estoy divirtiendo. Pero debiste decirme que nunca habías patinado, por lo menos tendría una pequeña lección preparada.-</p><p>Pasaron el rato entre caídas, resbalones y tropiezos con la demás gente, Crowley se sentía un poco culpable de que cada vez que caía, Aziraphale ponía su cuerpo para amortiguar su caída, no solo golpeándose el de lleno contra el hielo, si no además, soportando el peso de la caída de Crowley encima. Aunque le animaba que ni siquiera eso le quitaba la sonrisa a Aziraphale, parecía incluso más divertido que si Crowlye hubiera sido un experto.</p><p>-¿Te divierte mi desgracia? ¿Verdad?-</p><p>-No negare o afirmaré nada.- Le sonrió.</p><p>-Sabes, creo que ya puedo mantener el equilibrio por mi mismo ¿Por qué no vas a patinar para que no te aburras de cuidarme?- Dijo el con el orgullo claramente herido.</p><p>-No me aburro para nada querido, pero si insistes.-</p><p>El pobre intentaba deslizarse al menos unos cuantos centímetros sin resbalarse, maldición pero si cuando llego a ver a los patinadores profesionales estos lo hacían como si de respirar se tratara. Incluso su ángel, que no era patinador profesional se movía con la soltura de un cisne, mientras que el, tenía la gracia de un elefante enfermo y el hecho de que Aziraphale diera vueltas a su alrededor para cuidarlo, no le ayudaba en nada.<br/><br/></p><p>-Si quieres podemos irnos a casa.-</p><p>-No ángel, estoy bien solo... solo...- No completo la frase porque en un mal movimiento de su pie, provoco el la cuchilla del patín se deslizada, sus manos aletearon cual paloma antes de irse de bruces hacia enfrente. Por suerte Aziraphale logro atraparlo a tiempo, pero sus rostros quedaron muy cerca el uno del otro.</p><p>Los dos quedaron sorprendidos y se sonrojaron, para luego reírse de la situación, definitivamente, esto era algo que debía repetirse, pero era hora de ir a casa, habían sido demasiadas caídas por un día. Como siempre, cada vez que se miraban a los ojos tenían la sensación de que ya se conocían desde mucho antes, pero no sabían donde, cada uno supuso que era por el rollo de las almas gemelas, pero decidieron no comentarlo al otro. No les importaba si estaban destinados a estar juntos o no. Ellos querían estar juntos.</p><p>Antes de regresar al vecindario, Crowley compro dos crepas en una cafetería no muy lejos, la vendedora no pudo evitar dedicarle una que otra mirada coqueta, cosa que molesto un poco al rubio.</p><p>-Aquí tiene su cambio.- Dijo en un tono meloso.- Vuelva cuando quiera.- Dijo mientras entregaba el cambio de manera lenta para rozar su mano.</p><p>-Querido ¿Iremos a tu casa o la mía?- Dijo Aziraphale en una intencional voz alta.</p><p>-A la tuya si no te molesta, ángel.- Respondió, ignorando olímpicamente a la vendedora, quien se avergonzó, Aziraphale se sintió un poco mal por eso, pero no podía controlarse cuando alguien le coqueteaba a Crowley en su cara.</p><p>Al salir, Crowley beso su frente.</p><p>-Ya te dije que solo tengo ojos para ti, Azira.- Le dijo con una sonrisa, provocando que se sonrojara.</p><p>-Yo... yo... ¿Tan obvio fui?- Pregunto avergonzado como si de un niño atrapado en una travesura se tratara.</p><p>-Eres fácil de leer, al menos para mi. Ahora vamos a casa, se me congelo el trasero con tanta caída.-<br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>..............................</p><p> </p><p>Sin duda el mes de diciembre era toda una locura, gente de aquí para acá comprando comida, regalos y cuanta cosa se les ocurriera para las fechas festivas, Aziraphale era quien mas estaba emocionado por pasar su primera navidad con Crowley, había hecho listas para comprar los ingredientes para la cena, había ido a comprar regalos para sus amigos y para sus padres (porque si, aun si aún siguiera ese resentimiento, les daría un regalo). Muchos de estos mandados los hizo con Crowley, debido a las nevadas y a que el centro de Londres era todo una locura en tráfico, por lo que la tendría muy difícil en el trasporte público. Claro que, para comprar el regalo de Crowley se aseguro de que este no lo viera y lo mando envolver cuando este estaba distraído, haciéndolo pasar como un regalo más.</p><p>Pero poco a poco noto como el pelirrojo no estaba tan interesado en que pasaran los días festivos, hasta parecía apático a la hora de hacer las compras. Inicialmente pensó a que se debía al exceso de tráfico y personas, mas de lo normal, en las calles de Londres, pero con el pasar de los días descubrió que era algo mas, pues incluso cuando se veían en sus respectivas casas, adoptaba una actitud similar.</p><p>Una tarde, cuando ambos estaban en el Bentley rumbo a comprar los últimos detalles, Azira quiso indagar.</p><p>-Querido, te he visto tenso estos últimos días ¿Esta todo bien?-</p><p>-Si, bien ángel.- Sonó errático y tajante.</p><p>-Has estado algo errante, si te molesta no tienes que venir conmigo si no quieres.- Intento tantear terreo.</p><p>-¿Y dejar que te congelaras en el trasporte público? Ni hablar.- Su voz seguía seca, como si no quisiera hablar, era extraño, ya que ellos podían pasar horas y horas conversando.</p><p>Llegaron al mercado para comprar lo último que les faltaba, todo el rato Crowley parecía fastidiado y aunque Aziraphale intentara convencerse de que eran problemas de el y que cuando se sintiera mejor bien podría contárselos, no podía evitar contagiarse un poco de aquel fastidio también. Esto empeoro con la media hora de fila que tuvieron que hacer para pagar.</p><p>-Sabes, si no querías venir lo hubieras dicho. No es necesario que me acompañes a lugares donde no quieres estar.- Dijo mientras salían del mercado, un poco exasperado de la actitud de su novio.- Y no me digas que si querías acompañarme porque puedo ver que no es cierto.-</p><p>-Solo me pone un poco de malas el gentío, es todo.- Pero Aziraphale sabía que no era así.</p><p>-¿Seguro que solo es eso?- Indagó, tendiendo en cuenta que esa actitud la había tomado conforme se acercaba el 24 y 25 de diciembre.</p><p>-¡Que si! ¿Qué mas quieres? Me pone de malas el exceso de gente.- Respondió bruscamente, haciendo que Aziraphale se encogiera nervioso.</p><p>El rubio no dijo nada mas y prefirió callar, tenía mucho sin esa sensación de miedo hacia su pareja, de cierta manera le recordó cuando Gabriel se exasperaba con el y le gritaba que se callara. El otro por su parte, sintió una oleada de culpa, Aziraphale no tenía porque sufrir los desquites de su fastidio hacia esas fechas, pero sentía que no tenía cara para mirarlo y disculparse, no después de haberle gritado encima de estar casi toda la semana con una actitud de los mil demonios. No dijeron nada en el trascurso a casa.</p><p> </p><p>.................................</p><p> </p><p>Pasaron tres días y ya era veinte de diciembre, Crowley había estado un poco errático con Aziraphale, al punto de que las cosas se habían enfriado un poco. Los dos tenían la tentación de ir a tocar la puerta del otro y explicarse; el primero por tener una actitud de perro cuando su novio solo estaba emocionado por querer parar la primera navidad con el y el segundo por ser alguien tan molesto que termina hartando a las personas que lo rodean.</p><p>Primero, Crowley decidió acudir a Madame Tracy, aquella dulce señora siempre sabía que decirle, fuera vidente o no, siempre era de gran ayuda para el.</p><p>-Sabes, en todo el tiempo que te he visto por aquí eres el único con poco espíritu festivo en estas fechas, nunca quise preguntar porque, para no ser entrometida pero ¿Hay algo que quieras contarme?- Pregunto luego de escuchar todo el relato de lo que había pasado.</p><p>-Bueno.... yo..- Se sobaba la nuca nervioso y en todo momento evitaba verlo a los ojos.</p><p>-Ya veo, algún recuerdo no muy grato supongo yo. No necesitas contarme si te sientes incomodo, pero debes hablar con Aziraphale, es mejor tener comunicación de pareja, que simplemente dejarlo pasar, recuerda que el también tuvo problemas con su anterior pareja, es fácil para el malinterpretar tu comportamiento.-</p><p>-Sencillamente no estoy preparado para decirle esto a nadie.-</p><p>Madame Tracy sentía en el una vibra muy turbia, debido al recuerdo que cargaba y que le impedía ser feliz en esas fechas, descargando su malestar en las personas cercanas, en este caso, Aziraphale, ya que pasaba la mayoría del tiempo con el, incluso sus amigos evitaban invitarlo al bar o a otros lugares.</p><p>-Puedes al menos decirle que te paso algo y te trae malos recuerdos y mal sabor de boca, que no fue tu intención hacerle pasar un mal rato a el también.-</p><p>El chico lo medito un poco, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo mas, alguien toco la puerta, llamando la atención de la mujer.</p><p>-Ah Sargento Shadwell, pase.- Saludo de buena gana a un hombre barbudo, quien tenía un pastel de chocolate en la mano.</p><p>-No es un gusto venir a tu morada, <em>mujerzuela.- </em>Crowley rodó los ojos, ese hombre decía barbaridades de Madame Tracy pero al mismo tiempo se preocupaba por ella y hasta se podría decir que estaban saliendo, solo que ellos no lo sabían (o al menos no lo habían confirmado en voz alta)- ¿Estas con el demonio?- Dijo al ver a Crowley.</p><p>-Gracias por el cumplido.- Dijo Crowley en una mirada coqueta y se puso sus lentes, cubriendo sus extraños ojos por el cual Shadwell le llamaba demonio.</p><p>-Se amable.- Le regaño en un tono suave al sargento.</p><p>-No se preocupen, ya me iba, no quiero hacerles mal tercio.- Le dijo con una mirada picara a la mujer.</p><p>-¡Pero como osas insinuar...!-</p><p>-De acuerdo, te veo luego querido, vuelve cuando quieras.- Interrumpió Madame Tracy, despidiendo a su vecino.</p><p>Salio de la casa y camino a la suya, deteniéndose brevemente a contemplar la de Aziraphale, lo alcanzo a divisar por la ventana leyendo un libro y bebiendo chocolate, se miraba tan tierno, de no ser porque su mirada era un tanto melancólica, aquello lo hizo sentir peor. Se aproximo a tocar la puerta, pero el miedo fue mas fuerte que el, obligándolo a dar media vuelta.</p><p>Sin embargo, Aziraphale dio una fugaz mirada por la ventana y logro divisar como Crowley regresaba cabizbajo a su casa. Le sorprendió y no tardo en abrir su puerta.</p><p>-¡Crowley!- Le llamo desde su umbral.</p><p>Al mas alto no le quedo de otra mas que pasar a la casa de su ángel, quien le recibió con una manta, debido a lo helado que estaba, era bien sabido que Crowley no soportaba mucho el frío.</p><p>-¿Que hacías afuera? Creí que no te gustaba el frío.- Pregunto el rubio mientras le extendía una taza de café.</p><p>-Necesitaba despejarme, aire fresco, digo, por muy fresco que fuera.- Dijo en leve sarcasmo.</p><p>-Claro.-</p><p>-Escucha ángel, yo... lamento lo del otro día, no me enoje por tu culpa, yo.... mira, no tengo buenas experiencias en.... estas fechas, y sencillamente me pongo de malas, siento que hayas sido tu donde volqué todas mis emociones.- Explico un tanto inseguro.</p><p>-Oh querido, si había sido una mala experiencia del pasado pudiste habérmelo dicho, así tampoco te habría arrastrado a hacer cosas que no quieres.-</p><p>-Estabas tan emocionado que no pude decirte que no, pero creo que mi mal carácter pudo conmigo, no se si lo has notado pero ni siquiera he salido con mis amigos. Ellos tampoco me soportan en estas fechas y prefiero que sea así, ya les he arruinado algunas tardes cuando de esta época se trata.- Ambos guardaron silencio por un buen rato.</p><p>-¿Quieres contarme?- Pregunto por fin Aziraphale. Crowley se sobo la nuca de manera incomoda y desvió la mirada.</p><p>-Yo... um... pues...-</p><p>-Si no te sientes preparado, puedes contármelo en otro momento.-</p><p>-Pero tengo que contártelo, mereces saberlo.-</p><p>-Pero solo cuando tu te sientas listo, no por que estés obligado a hacerlo.- Ante esto, el pelirrojo suspiro.</p><p>-Bueno, pero no creas que me eh olvidado de los planes de pasar las fechas contigo... a menos que ya tengas planes.- Titubeó.</p><p>-Pues, pensaba ir a Tadfiel a visitar a Anathema, creí que no ibas a pasar el día conmigo, pero aún no confirmo nada.-</p><p>-No tengo problema si decides pasar la fiesta con tu amiga. Después del drama que te hice.-</p><p>-Pero si hago otros planes tu estarás solo.-</p><p>-Ángel, he pasado la mayoría de mis navidades solo, siempre he estado solo.- Ante esto sintió la suave mano del rubio en su mejilla y sus profundos ojos azules lo miraban fijamente, con la otra mano, quito le quito los lentes.</p><p>-Eso no es verdad, no estas solo, no mas.-</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>P.D. Crowley me recordó a mi cuando visite una pista de hielo por primera vez xD</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>